


Fire and Brimstone

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: Nightcrawler (Comics), Twilight Series - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Mystery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when James’s attack literally ignites something within Bella Swan? Something big enough to cause havoc and fear amongst those around her. Even the Cullen’s? Why does everyone turn their backs to Bella and how will she deal with her new life as a mutant? </p><p>NC-17</p><p>Bella/Nightcrawler pairing</p><p>Completed</p><p>Story by: Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters

Fire and Brimstone

This is a Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner and Bella Swan story. It is rated MATURE for a reason such as all my stories. It will contain language, violence, sex, possible horror and gore. NOT MOVIE VERSION NIGHTCRAWLER! I loathed what they did to him! This is the comic version! Ok I just found out recently the German in this was way off thanks to the translator I was using. I greatly apologize. I have fixed the first three chapters. If anyone takes notice of other things are not correct. Please let me know. I'd never want to offend anyone. I appreciate it! My German SUCKS I can admit that. 

For those that might not know…

Nightcrawler – Kurt Wagner

Logan – Wolverine

Dr. McCoy – Beast

John – Pyro

Bobby – Iceman

Warren – Angel

Remy – Gambit

Wade - Deadpool

Intro:

"Hurry Edward!" Alice yelled from the distance.

Edward hissed out as he read Alice's mind. He knew James was about to attack Bella. She would turn if he didn't get there in time. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't allow it!

James smiled demonically as he tilted his head about. He stared into Bella's eyes. He lifted her about the air; then tossed her against a nearby tree. The impact knocked the wind out of Bella. She fought for a breath. Her eyes watered as she tried for a gasp. James came down in a leaping crouch before her. He pierced his nails into her knee cap. Bella yelled out and arched her back. The pain coursed through her entire core. The vampire then grabbed her hand and bit down. Her screams became shrills. Edward flinched as he heard her cries. He was too late. James had already got his venom into her veins. He stood there frozen for a moment; an inner battle going through his mind.

The fire within Bella continued to build. The nails upon her free hand dug into the earth. Edward's eyes widen in utter shock. Bella let out an ear piercing shriek. Her hair was ablaze and wild, her eyes of sapphire. The hand that James bit upon now enwrapped in flames. James was nothing more than ashes blowing amongst the woods.

Bella and Edward locked eyes. Bella came to a stand and reached out to him. He tapered his eyes and took a few steps away from her.

"Edward?" She questioned in fright.

The rest of the Cullen's appeared behind Edward.

"Edward please?!" She reached out to him.

He shook his head.

Bella begin to freak out. She couldn't shut off whatever it was. The way Edward looked upon her…

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" She shouted to the Cullen's.

Each looked upon Bella in fear. Edward shut his eyes for a moment. He then turned to Alice.

"Did you see this?!" He hisses out furiously.

She shakes her head taken back.

"Alice?! Carlisle?!" Bella pleaded and began to step towards them.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice said with a quivery voice.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He took one more glance upon her. He then turned his back to her.

"EDWARD!" She literally cried tears streaming down her face.

The others… they too turned away from her.

Her entire body now crimson and was burning. Bella continued to cry out. Her clothes had melted off. She watched as they walked away. Bella fell to her knees. She covered her face. The fire slowly dissipated. She brought her knees upon her chest and rocked back and forth, keeping her face covered.

Chapter 1

I do not own X-Men or Twilight Characters. Please read then review.

"And this is your new roommate."

Bella turns to the pretty red haired girl with the white streaks in her hair.

"Rogue and you are?" She offers a black gloved hand for Bella to shake.

"Bella."

She smiles warmly.

"It's bout time I got a roommate."

Storm smiles and helps Bella carry her things inside. Bella shyly entered the room and looked around. Storm and Rogue shared a curious glance as they watched Bella. Rogue wondered what her story was.

"I'll let you settle in now. Rogue knows this school inside out if you need anything.

Bella nodded, but kept her head down.

"If anything of mine is in your way. You just shove it right on out sug."

Bella thought she sounded a lot like Jasper. They had the same drawl in their voice. Thus, however, pained her somewhat. She didn't want those memories. Bella began to set up her side of the room.

"Can I help with anything?"

Bella shakes her head.

"Well ok then hun. I'll leave you to it."

Once Rogue leaves the room. Bella looks around once more. She then lays her head down and covers her face with her pillow.

 

2 days later…

"Where's your roommate?"

Rogue sighs as Professor Xavier looks around the classroom.

"She hasn't left the room since she first arrived sir."

Xavier nods.

"Perhaps you could convince her otherwise?" He questions kindly.

"I suppose I could try."

"Very well we shall wait."

Rogue enters the room and looks to Bella's bed.

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and well not really. But Professor Xavier wishes for you to come to class now sug."

Rogue pulls back the sheets.

"Come on now…"

Bella rolls over.

"Let's go…"

Bella nods and grabs her backpack.

"Well not in your pj's of course."

Bella looks down to her clothes. She takes in a breath. Rogue makes her way to Bella's side of the closet.

"Oh these are cute." She says tossing her hip huggers over.

"And this…"

She tosses over a red midriff top. Rogue also gather's Bella's black Converse.

"Ah, yes and there she is." Professor Xavier says with a warm smile.

"So glad you decided to join us today. Please have a seat." Bella nodded towards the bald man in the wheelchair. She couldn't help, but to find something pleasant about his appearance. He wore a black suit, with a baby blue dress shirt, a taupe tie with vanilla colored dots on it.

Bella turned and froze for a moment. The entire class looked upon her. She swallowed back nervously. She finds an empty seat next to an azure looking being with pointed ears and the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen. They were solid gold. She found herself doing a double take upon the man. He wore khaki colored pants and nothing else. Bella couldn't help, but to notice he had a wiry build and washboard abs. Her eyes widened as she realized he also had a pointed tail. He turned towards her and she rapidly turned away. She felt a red hue coming about her as she kept her face down.

"Everyone this is Isabella Swan. She's new to the academy. I expect each of you to give her a warm welcome. Ms. Swan welcome to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Now please let's take the time to introduce ourselves. I'm Professor Xavier, founder of the academy; I'm also your history teacher. I was also the one that found you. Around here Ms. Swan we take pride in who we are. We also are a team. Each of us has unique abilities. You will soon learn during your time here. This may be a school Ms. Swan, but it can also be a home if you let it."

The class begins to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kitty." A short petite brunette haired girl says as she rises from her seat.

"I'm Bobby." A tall dark haired boy introduces

"You already know me sug." Rogue nods towards her

"DIBS!" Bella jumps as the azure looking man appeared beside her.

He smiles and winks at Bella. The class laughs. Professor Xavier shakes his head.

"Take your seat Kurt."

He chuckles, but does as he's told. Kurt had already seen the other boy John checking her out. That and he'd hoped to make Bella laugh. She seemed very shy and scared. He smirked feeling accomplished in his goal. He and Rogue caught Bella smiling. Rogue cuts Kurt an approving nod.

The last student sighs as he comes to his feet.

"The name's John." He was a blonde haired skater looking boy.

Bella nods as he too takes his seat. She catches herself looking back towards Kurt. He merely waves and leans back in his seat. She smiles shaking her head.

"Alright well that's it for introductions. We've just enough time for a quiz."

The entire class groans out. Bella looks to Xavier with slight panic. He chuckles.

"Not really. Now, take out your books and turn to page 53. I want you to read the chapter and we will go over the questions as a class."

At the end of class Xavier dismisses them. Rogue takes it upon herself to lead Bella that direction. Kurt rolls his eyes as John pushes past him. He walks on the other side of Bella.

They make their way outside and head down a trail. Bella follows Rogue and John into a track area. Bella notices the man standing in the middle. He was heavily muscled. He wore a leather jacket, tank top, blue jeans and Harley Davidson boots. His hair was untamed and he had odd looking chops about his face. Bella tilted her head a bit admiring the view for a moment. Yet at the same time found the man very intimidating.

"Mein Gott, einfach unglaublich!"

She turns back to see Kurt directly behind them. He looked pissed, but she wasn't sure why. She swallows back on this, and turns back around.

The man looks upon Bella directly.

"So you're the new student?"

She nods.

"The name's Logan kid."

"Bella."

He nods.

"Alright kid, show us what ya got."

Bella narrows her eyes at first lost.

"Well come on now. We haven't got all day."

Bella shakes her head.

Logan sighs with no patience whatsoever.

"I need to see what I'm working with here. So let's see it shortcake."

"I can't." She says keeping her head down.

"Whattaya mean ya can't? Sure ya can."

"You don't understand…"

"Look kid we're not going anywhere, until you show…"

He says as he gets right in her face.

"SHIT!" Logan hollers and jumps back

The other students back up as well; all except for Kurt. He watches in full disbelief and sheer amazement. Her body had become crimson. Her hands had flames about them; her hair of fire. Bella's eyes were of lovely sapphire. Kurt was in love. However, he quickly turned his head in respect; realizing what was happening with her clothes.

"Ok, turn it off now!"

"I can't! I tried to tell you!" She yells frantically.  
"Whattaya mean ya can't?!"

Logan's eyes widen as the girl's clothes start to melt off. He quickly grabs a nearby fire extinguisher he'd kept around for John. The little shit was always causing trouble. He couldn't count how many times he had to use that, because of something he'd pulled. Only now he found himself using it on her. He quickly takes off his jacket and places it around her. Kurt forces John to turn away as he was staring.

"Sorry darlin'. Guess I should've listened to ya."

Logan sighed realizing she was crying. He nods towards Rogue. She immediately makes her way over and rushes her back to their room.

"Damn…" Logan mutters feeling like a horse's ass.

"Thanks Xavier way to make me look like a putz. That girl's gonna hate me now."

He growls upon himself. He sneers upon John though as the kid continues to look Bella's direction. Logan walks up behind him and smacks him up against the head.

"Get your head straight bub!"

John frowns and rubs the back of his head.

"Ow! What?!"

"Oh come on, I wasn't born yesterday. Have some God damned respect kid!"

 

"Aw, come on now sug."

"No I'm not going back there."

Bella wipes her eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"The entire class and our teacher just saw me naked! Not to mention I'm a freak as it is!"

"Well sure ya are." Rogue says with a smile.

She runs her gloved fingers through Bella's hair. She starts pinning it back.  
"Gee thanks."

Rogue softy giggles.

"We're all freaks at this school. That's what makes it our school. You're free to be yourself here."

"So what? A red toned fiery blazing nudist? That can turn someone into ashes with merely a touch?!"

"Well yeah… the boys are gonna love you. I'm actually jealous. I have to stay covered up. If you think about it we rather complete each other sug."

"Huh?!"

Rogue laughs.

"You can be the nudist and I'll be the nun."

Bella smiles a bit shaking her head.

"Why do you wear so much clothing? It's not even cold."

"I can't have skin to skin contact with anyone.

"And why's that?"

"Because I suck the life out of them with one touch."

Bella half laughs, but realizes she wasn't joking.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Rogue nods and finishes up with Bella's hair.

"You'd be correct."

Bella sighs realizing Rogue had it far worse than she had.

"See all better now."

Rogue says as Bella finishes getting ready.

"I've a feeling I'm going to run out of clothes within a week."

Rogues smiles.

"Good thing we're the same size then huh? And we're girls so we'll love the shopping trips."

Bella wrinkles her nose.

"Wait… please tell me you like shopping. Right?"

Bella shakes her head.

"But we were getting along so well!"

Bella laughs at the disappointed look on Rogue's face.

"Hmm, we'll have to work on that one."

They head back and Bella felt her face burning. Everyone was looking upon her. John was smiling ear to ear. Logan rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Idiot…" He muttered.

"Alright now mind ya businesses!" Logan scoffed.

Bella grew more and more uncomfortable. John continued to gawk at her off and on. He wasn't even trying to hide it. She took in a breath and purposely took a few steps back. She stood beside Kitty and Kurt. Bella however, jumped turned as Logan's shot out his metal claws. She covered her mouth in shock as he eyed John ruefully. John swallowed back nervously. There were no words between the two. Just a simple stare down.

"Go for it Logan. Er verdient eine tracht prügel." She hears Kurt whispering.

She turns to Kurt. His accent pleasant yet very thick. She realized he speaking German.

Logan dismisses the class early. With full on irritation that he got nothing accomplished. Logan however, grabs John. Bella caught this as she was last to follow the other's out. He drags him over to a nearby tree. She finds herself distracted though. Another presence makes himself known. She turns to see Kurt.

"Coming to lunch Ember?"

She narrows her eyes at this.

"Ember?"

He slants his head with a grin about his face.

"It sounded far more elegant than Match or Torch even, Fraulein."

She felt herself blushing a bit.

They got their trays and Bella sat next to Rogue. Kurt sat next to Bella. Kitty and Bobby sat across from them. Bella noticed the older boys sitting at another table. One was in a fedora and trench coat. The other in gray pants, like Kurt he too hadn't a shirt on. That and he had massive white wings.

The boy in the fedora was eyeing Rogue. However, Kurt caught the other eyeing Bella. Bella looked over curiously once again. The one with the wings looked upon her directly. His wings slightly spread about.

"Knock it off." The boy in the fedora complained.

The man with the wings smiled vainly and crossed his arms about his chest. Kurt's tail shifted about with crossness; like that much of a cat. Bella looked upon Kurt's hand as it was about the table. She thought his fur looked like velvet. She fought the urge to reach over and feel for herself. He didn't have hands like that of a human. She counted three equally proportioned fingers. They were thicker than that of a human. She had also noticed his feet were more elongated and his toes where like that of his fingers. She found herself merely gazing upon him off and on. It seemed each time she looked upon him she discovered something new. Such as when he bit into his apple. Bella noticed the slight fangs he had. He turns her direction again. She felt herself glowing with embarrassment yet again. He kept catching her staring. She felt like an idiot. Bella didn't mean to keep staring… It's just out of all the ones here he captivated her the most. Something about him stood out to her. Even more so than the beautiful winged man across the way from him. Something about Kurt appealed to her more. She just wasn't sure what it was.

Rogue notices the way Bella's eyeing her brother. She smiles as she bites into her roll. Oh yeah she's gone… She thinks to herself.

John comes up to the table and slams down his tray directly in front of Bella. He sits down and looks upon her.

"Thanks to you I got in trouble."

Bella looks to him oddly.  
"Me?" She questions softly with confusion.  
"That's right sweetheart."

Bella looks upon him in disbelief. She shakes her head on this and grabs her tray. She storms off and dumps her tray and its entire contents. Rogue turns to John bitterly.  
"Way to go ya jerk!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"That girl was finally eating! She hasn't eaten since she's been here!"

Kurt narrows his eyes at this.

"That's not my problem. She's far too sensitive. I was just messing around with her."

Bella runs down the hallway heading to her room.

"Whoa…"

Logan says as she literally slams into him.

"Easy shortcake."

He checks her over with his hands about her shoulders. She shakes out of his hold and takes off again. He grumbles under his breath as he watches her. He then makes his way into Xavier's office.

"What is it Logan?" Xavier says not looking up from his stack of papers.

"Way to go chuckles you could have warned me."

"About?"

"The new student."

Xavier looks up from his desk.

"What about her?"

Logan sighs and takes a seat.

"I screwed up bit time."  
Xavier outbreaths.

"You didn't…"

"Yep."

"Logan."

"Hey nobody told me the girl went all Baywatch when her abilities were lit. Speaking of which I also wasn't told she didn't know how to turn it off! How am I expected to teach a class when I've not a clue what to expect! That wasn't the deal!"

"Easy now Logan." Xavier says, but leans back in thought.

"Just between you and I. I've been looking for this girl for some time. It wasn't until her life was threatened that the cerebero picked up on where she was. Something about her mind, it's hard to break through. It takes my full concentration. There's just something about her like a blockage. It's fascinating actually. I do not believe she's even aware."

Logan leans back in thought.

"I've complete faith in you Logan. I'm sure you will find a way to get through to your new student."

"She hates my guts."

Xavier chortles on this.

"Ah, well yes finally a girl that isn't swept away; by your caveman like charm."

"Funny man chuckles. Funny…"

Xavier grins and goes back to his paperwork.

"Keep laughing, you're going to love it; when I put those new rims on your wheelchair."

 

Bella leans back during Literature. She's still taken back by Storm's unique yet gorgeous white hair. Storms heels clanked against the marble floor as she walked about the room. Bella was one of the first to finish their assignment. Storm looked upon her peculiarly.

"Already?"

Bella nods as she hands over her paper.

"But you've not been in class long enough to read over the material. Honestly, I wasn't even expecting you to finish this today."

"Was I not supposed to?" Bella asked afraid she'd done something wrong.

"Not at all." Storm smiles and heads over to her desk and grades Bella's work.

She gives Bella a thumbs up after. Kurt caught this and grinned amongst himself. Bella's tummy however, started to growl and loudly. Everyone looked upon her. She sunk further into her chair and hung her hair around her face.

The last class of the day was . Bella stops at the doorway. She takes notice of the massive man in the lab coat and black slacks. He wore wire frame glasses. He was covered in fur from head to toe. He too had pointed ears. Kurt walked in and she looked to him then to the other man. She wondered if they were somehow kin to one another.

"Ms. Swan isn't it?"

The rest of the class is taking their seats. Kurt was hoping she'd come sit by him. They often worked in teams during lab. She nods and makes her way over. He grins in satisfaction as Bella sits beside him.

"Bella actually."  
"Ember…" Kurt says in a friendly tone.

Bella smiles. She catches him off-guard however. She looks back up to Dr. McCoy.

"I prefer Ember though."

Kurt grins ear to ear realizing he'd just given Bella her new handle.

"Very well, a pleasure to meet you Ember. I'm Dr. Hank McCoy. I teach science and all things related."

Rogue leans over from her area.

"Ember… huh I like it suits you."

Bella points to Kurt.

"His idea."

"Of course it was."

Storm wasn't the only one blown away by Bella's wit. Dr. McCoy also found himself highly impressed. It was a known fact that most regular public schools, were further behind in their knowledge; than that of the academy. Most students that had come from a regular public school; usually had a bit of a hard time getting caught up to the material. It seemed Bella was adjusting fairly well.

After class was over, Dr. McCoy pulled Bella to the side. He looked over her records from Forks.

"You seemed to have struggled during your last year." He pointed out.

Bella nods not sure what to say.

"Tell me my dear. How does a straight A student go to a C student?"

She swallowed back and lowered her head.

"That's not what you showed here in my class today. How do you know this material?"

"I took chemistry." She explains.

"Ah, yes where the C is?" He taps the record with his finger.

She sighs and felt herself blushing with embarrassment.

"Hmm, I do not mean any disrespect. I'm merely curious that is all. You're not a C student are you?"

"No sir."

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Everything and nothing all at once sir."

He narrows his eyes on this and takes off his glasses.

"How about this… Let's keep that C student at bay. Let's see if that A one can make a comeback."

"Yes sir."

He smiles and puts his glasses back on.

"Have a good day Ember."

"You too sir."

 

Bella peers out of her and Rogue's room. She sees the two older boys from earlier talking to Rogue.

"Et que dire de cette date maintenant Rogue?" She hears the boy in the fedora question.

Bella smiled at the way Rogue was blushing.

"Now, I don't know about that Remy…"

He leans into her with determination. He's got one hand about the wall. He was caressing her face with the covered part of his hand. He was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Come on now. Just give me one date mon chere?"

Rogue takes in a breath.

"Fine, you got yourself a date…"

Remy beamed at this.

Bella was about to head back to their room. The winged boy however stopped her.

"I'm Warren."

"Ember…"

"Thought maybe we could join Remy and Rogue on a double date?"

"Huh?"

Bella looked back towards Rogue as if for help. However, Rogue and the boy she called Remy were already walking away. Bella took in a breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really dating material at the moment."

He narrows his eyes in confusion.  
"Sure you are."

"Um believe me I'm not. I almost deep fried my last boyfriend."

John happens to come down the hall at that point. He hears what she says and grins smugly.

"That's why you belong with me babe."

Warren snarls back on this.

"Sorry Warren just calling it how it is. You wouldn't want your precious feather's all ruffled now would you? I mean think about it!"

Warren grabs him by the collar and pins him back against the wall. His wings flare out about the hall. Bella rolls her eyes and pushes past the two boys. John burns Warren and chases after Bella. He puts his arm around her shoulder as she's walking down the hall.

"Sorry, he just doesn't get it. I say we do something this Saturday. Maybe around 7?"

Bella gets her fill and stops in her tracks. Her cheeks become rosy red. John continues to smile upon her. He reaches out and moves a strand of hair from her face. Only she grabs his wrist as he does this. Her hair starts to move and begins to light up. Warren keeps back, taking notice. Kurt happens to come down the hallway with Bobby at this point. Bella's gritting her teeth.

"Don't touch me, like ever!"

"Oh come on now baby."  
"QUIT CALLING ME THAT STUFF!" She growls out.

Kurt quickly teleports before John. He gets him out of harm's way. Bella panics as her body begins to darken. Kurt comes towards her slowly. He puts up a hand.

"Ember…" He says softly.

"Switch it off now."  
"I can't. I don't know how!"

He swallows back nervously. Yet he continued towards her.

"I'm not afraid of you. You don't want to hurt me now do you?"

She shakes her head.

"So force it away, Fräulein."

She closes her eyes.

"So ist es besser, Ember." He says gently.

Logan watches from a distance. His arms folded about his chest. His eyes narrowed with full on curiosity. Kurt takes Bella's hand and nods. He'd managed to somehow talk her down before she went full on.

"Well I'll be damned. The little elf pulled it off. Huh…"

*You should just ask. Du solltest sie einfach fragen.*

*Ich bin verliebt. I'm in love.*

*There you go now. So ist es besser.*

*He deserves a good beat down!* Er verdient eine tracht prügel*

* My God unbelievable!"* Mein Gott, einfach unglaublich*


	2. Ember

Chapter 2

I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Read then review please.

"Hey…"

"Hey now sug, wake up."

Bella gasps out as she shoots up in the bed.

"Just a night terror now, you're ok."

Bella looks around the room disorientated.

"Charlie?"

"Now who's Charlie hun?"

Rogue rose up and brought her a glass of water. Bella blinked a few times. She reached up to her temples.

"My dad."

Rogue nods and moves Bella's hair away from her face.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry kiddo."

"Wait what?"

"You have to go. They're here to help you. I can't help you."

"What's going on?!" Bella shouts as the men grab her. 

"They're not going to hurt you Bells. They're taking you somewhere safe. They can teach you how to control it."

"No dad please!"

Charlie shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Dad please! You can't do this to me! I don't' want to go! Please I want to stay!"

"Believe me I want you to stay. But you can't sweetheart. I'm scared of the consequences if you do."

He's scared of me? My own father?! Everyone's scared of me! 

She sees the tears streaming from her father's face. This angers her however.

"HOW DARE YOU CRY! YOU'RE SENDING ME AWAY! AND YOU'RE CRYING?! YOU DON'T WANT ME! JUST LIKE HIM AND THE OTHERS! 

"That's not true…" He says with a broken heart as they put a syringe to her neck.

They hadn't a choice she was about to set off her ability.

Bella's breathing becomes erratic. She reaches to her heart. She stumbles out of the bed. Bella hops into her jeans and puts on her shoes.

"Now where are you off to?"

Bella doesn't answer. She grabs her jacket and backpack.

"Ember…" Rogue says gently.

Bella rushes out the door and runs down the hall out the doors of the academy.

"Oh dear…" Rogue says in a panic.

"I'm afraid we're more alike than I realized." Rogue says remembering all too well.

Rogue bangs on Logan's door. Logan grumbles and rolls off the bed onto the floor.

"What!"

"Um I need yer help."

"Marie?"

"Yah?"

Logan shakes his head on this and grabs a shirt. He steps into a pair of jeans. He opens the door and looks to Rogue.

"This had better be good."  
"It's not actually."

He rolls his eyes.

"What is it Marie?"

"Well you remember… when I first came here?"

Logan nods.

"Yeah well funny thang!"

"What is it?" Logan hisses bitterly.

"My lil ole roommate has run away…"

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Not even a little."

Logan grits his teeth and slams his door. Rogue looks to him bewildered as he bangs on her brothers door.

"Now why's ya waking him up sug?"

"He's the only one that can tame the gal."

"Oh ..."

Kurt opens his door and looks upon them oddly.

"Let's go." Logan says and takes off.

Kurt rubs the back of his neck confused.

"What's going on?"

"Ember's taken off." Rogue explains.

Kurt's stumbles back in wonder.

"What?"

"She had some night terror. Was all kinds of upset and took off not long after."

They pile up into Logan's truck. Logan bangs his fists on the steering wheel as they drive down the highway.

"Now where the hell do we even begin?"

Kurt thinks back to his days in Romania. The way he felt. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"I think I know where to look."

He has Logan drive towards the cemetery.

"Why would she want to come here?!" Logan snaps.

"I'm telling you elf, she's not going to be hanging out in a dreary place like…" Logan however, chews back on his own words.

He sighs as they see her sitting on a bench her back to them. He immediately cuts off his lights and pulls over. He wasn't taking the chance of her running again.

"Why a cemetery?"

"There is more peace around the dead."

Rogue and Logan look to Kurt in question. Kurt teleports out of the truck. He wasn't quite sure how to go about it from here. He could hear her crying the closer he came.

Kurt quietly sat next to her. From there he did the only thing that came to mind. That was to make her realize she wasn't alone. He began to tell his story…

"My name is Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler was my given name when I worked for the circus."

Bella turns to him with a bewildered look. He softly smiles, but continues on.

"I've never known mine real father as for mine mother… Let's just say we're on different teams?" He sighs on this. "Even longer story there, we don't exactly see eye to eye. She too a mutant like me. I was born in Bavaria, Germany. Where mine mother and I were chased off by a mob. I was born a freak. A monster. I caused havoc and fear about the village. I was saved by a gypsy. She took me in. I was accepted for who I was. I'd begun to feel as though I finally had a family. I used mine gifts in order to preform and put on a show. Nightcrawler became the star acrobat and aerial performer. I was one of the top acts at one time. They used to shout out mine name. However, people merely assumed this was a costume. That underneath this was a man, a human. That I was normal… Though mine circus family accepted and loved me for who I was. My fans soon betrayed me. They learned of the truth. No longer did they shout my name. No longer did the shows sell out like usual. We'd begun to draw less of an audience. Making it hard to survive.

I'd wanted to run away. I even tried and they tranquilized me. The very one's I assumed to be mine family betrayed me. They wanted to sell me. Once I learned of this and overcame the sedation. I ran. That was when I first discovered I could teleport. I was shot at. Something within me came to life. I appeared in the woods. At first was frightened beyond belief. I couldn't believe what I'd done. But I kept running I heard them still about the area. That became mine life for some time. Running off and on occasionally, I'd build a life somewhere even make some friends. But I could never stay in one place very long. I was often enough forced out of certain villages. They began to spread rumors of the blue devil or demon. How I was to destroy their towns. That I would come after their children and take the men's wives. None of it was true. I just wanted to live in peace. I wanted to be accepted for who I was. Everytime I found mineself running, caught in betrayal. Just as I was to decide to shut mineself away from the world forever. Professor Xavier came into my life. Ironically, I was being chased down by a mob. They'd plans to torture and end the blue devil once and for all. And they would have if it hadn't been for him. He took over their minds. Because of him I lived. Because of him they all watched me die in the fire they'd set. When I was actually taken under the wing of the X-men. This is mine family. Mine friends. Mine home. Here I am free. I can be thine self."

Bella turns to Kurt. He offers a hand. Bella takes it however, gives it a firm squeeze. This was her way of letting him know of her gratitude. He nods at this and says…

"Let's go home."

She takes his hand and he leads her to Logan's truck. They hop into the back and Logan takes off. Once they get back to the school, Kurt lifts her out of the back. Logan makes his way over.

"There's something's you should know about me lil darlin'. I'm a man that likes to eat, sleep, and well something else that would be deemed unappropriated to talk about. These three things however, I prefer to have uninterrupted. Do we have an understanding shortcake?"

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Now be nice…" Rogue warns.

"I am… by giving her a warning." He says with a smirk.

"Yes, when I'm ready to have sex. I'll let you know." Bella says, but smacks Kurt on the butt.

His become that of an owl's, his tail sticks straight up. Rogue's dying with laughter and Logan's completely baffled. All three stand there in utter disbelief and watch as she heads back inside.

 

The next morning the girls get ready for class. Bella looks to her cell as it rings. She sees its Charlie again. She hits ignore and grabs her bag heading out the door.

The day seems to go slightly better than before. Her only true nuisance besides her own nerves about being the new girl, was John. The guy wouldn't stop staring at her. Bella tried her hardest to ignore it, but it was pissing her off. She knew the reason which hacked her off even more. At least Warren seemed to get the point. He cut her a couple of disappointed glances, but nothing she couldn't handle. Logan had them merely running laps today while he slept during class. However, she couldn't' help, but to laugh when Kurt swiped Logan's chair out from underneath him at one point. Logan's ass landed on the ground. Logan shot up cursing under his breath. He dusts himself off eyeing the class ruefully trying to figure out who did it. Kurt teleported back and went back to running the track.

Come lunch time, John seats himself right next to Bella. Kurt notices the uncomfortable look on her face.

"So you feeling better now?" John questions.

Bella looks to him peculiarly.

"Better?"

"Yeah you know yesterday you were all moody and stuff."

Kurt takes in a breath.

"Why don't you try leaving her alone?"

Bella looks up from this. Kurt's eyes are locked onto John's.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Sie rotten little Bastard!" Kurt growls.

Bella covers her mouth trying not to laugh. She recognized least the last word. John rises to his feet staring Kurt down. Bella rolls her eyes.

"Sit down John." She hisses and grabs his arm forcing him down.

However, Bella giggles to herself on what Kurt had said.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Leave her be." Bobby defends as well.

"What you got the hots for her too?"

Bobby shakes his head on this. He cuts Bella an apologetic glance. John forms a ball of fire within his palm. He toast his bread with it. He then places it back onto his tray.

"You should let me teach you. It's all about control." He says with a shrug.

He brings the ball of fire up and shows her how he can spin it around.

"It's not the same."

"Sure it is. Try it."

"Trust me it isn't."

"And just how so?"

"You can create and control fire right?"

He nods. She leans into his ear a bit.

"Well John. I am fire… the difference… you can't control me."

At this she raises she slams her untouched orange into his tray.

"That should give you something to think about Romeo."

Kurt grins ear to ear his tail darting back and forth as she walks away.

"Ich bin verliebt."

Bella puts on her headphones and walks around the campus. Her cell vibrates in her pocket again, Charlie again. She holds out the phone into her palm. She tilts her head slightly. She gasps out as the phone catches on fire. Bella drops it in shock.

She turns back hearing someone clearing their throat.

"I… I didn't mean to."

Professor Xavier nods.

"Come with me Ms. Swan."

She lowers her head and follows him into the building. She then follows him into a solid white room. Dr. McCoy comes out of an area covered by glass. He hands her a black bodysuit with a yellow X-men symbol in the middle.

"We should test it out first."

"What' is this?"

Professor Xavier smiles.

"Let's test it out first shall we?"

"Go try it on then return."

Bella heads to her room and tries on the outfit. It was tight forming. However, Bella rather liked the way it looked. It even had black leather boots to go with it. She just wasn't sure what the suit was for. None of the other students were wearing them. She returns to the room. Both men nod with approval.

"Quite fetching Ms. Swan."

"Um thanks?" She says with a shrug.

Dr. McCoy smiles.

"Don't thank us yet." Xavier says.

"We shall step out of the room now. We need to put it to the test."

Bella nods.

"On our cue Ember." Dr. McCoy said on intercom that led to the room.

"Cue?" She questions.

"Yes Ms. Swan. On my count now I want you to unleash that amazing gift of yours."

"But…"

"You need to trust us my dear."

Bella takes in a breath. They lock up the room tightly.

"Ok Ms. Swan on my count now, on three."

She nods again. Once he gets to three she shuts her eyes. Turning it on was easy. Almost too easy. Turning it off however, was something entirely different.

"Turn it up now."

She shakes her head on this. But does as told. She sends out her arms to the sides. For once Bella actually pushes her fullest of energy out. She too was curious just how far she could go. Fear coursed through her though as she realized she was hovering off the ground.

"PROFESSOR!" She yells out as she continues to rise.

Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier look to one another.

"PLEASE!"

"Relax Ms. Swan."

"Relax?!"

"Precisely. And look down…"

Bella looks down to see the suit was still intact, and perfectly. The room begins to spin however, she felt like she was suffocating. She gasped for a breath.

"XAVIER!" Dr. McCoy said gathering his attention quickly.

Xavier quickly set off the fire alarm within the room. The water system went off soaking Bella. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. Dr. McCoy rushed into the room and picked her up. He rushes her outside and lays her down so she can gather some fresh air.

Kurt and Rogue are heading back and Kurt appears by her side.

"What happened?"

"She took her abilities to the fullest. Her body gave out. We didn't consider the fact that with her ability she needs oxygen. Her lungs were trapped." Dr. McCoy shakes his head on this.

"She was suffocating herself."

Bella's eyes bat open and she quickly rolls over. She starts coughing and catches her breath again.

"I'm sorry Ember. Xavier and I should have thought about the consequences."

"But I'm not naked?"

Both Kurt and Dr. McCoy smile on this.

"No Fräulein."

Bella nods and gives a thumbs up.

"Then perfect."

Dr. McCoy shakes his head. They help her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Bella swallows back as Kurt locks eyes with hers.

He moves her dampened hair away from her face. Dr. McCoy notices the way the two interact. He decides to head on giving them their privacy.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy that's all."

"You're kidding me right?!" John mouths off as he passes by.

"HIM?!"

Kurt lowers his head and steps away from Bella. Bella snaps a bitter look towards John. He makes his way over and takes her hand. He drags her away from Kurt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh oh." Rogue says as she looks over that direction.

"Saving you from a social mishap. "

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

John egotistically laughs. He leans over looking towards Kurt.

"Now come on. Look at him."

Bella's couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"He's a freak."

Bella's hand becomes a fist and she pops the shit out of John.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN DICKLESS!"  
Logan rushes over trying not to laugh as he caught what happened. He wraps his arms around Bella and drags her away.

"FUCKING ASS SON OF…"  
Logan can't stop the grin on his face as he covers her mouth.

"Knock it off kid."

John goes to mouth off again. Logan points directly at him.

"Shut it Dickless!"

Rogue, Kurt and the others start laughing. Logan however, continues to drag off with Bella. He shoves her into a chair in the cafeteria. She grinds her teeth together.

"I HATE THAT GUY!"

Logan continues to chuckle and folds his arms about his chest.

"Just between us. Me too.'

Her jaw drops.

"But you're a teacher."

"Eh… Something like that."

"Well aren't you?"

"I guess."

Bella laughs at this.

"You're weird."

"So are you shortcake. By the way nice hook. The little shit had it coming."

"You don't act like a teacher."

"I never said I was."

"But you are."'  
"Are we going to continue this little roundabout conversation?"

Bella grins. Logan takes in a breath.

"You did notice something though right?"

"What?"

"You didn't go all ablaze."

She rears back as it truly dawns on her.

"You're right I didn't."

"If you had you would have killed the little shit."

"Too bad…" Bella utters.

"What's his deal anyway?"

Logan shrugs.

"Kurt didn't deserve that." Her hands ball up again.

"Easy there kid. You're starting to make me like you. Hmm, now head on to class."

"Yes sir."

Bella comes to her feet.

"You're different than the other girls."

Bella looks back to Logan strangely on this.

"That's a good thing. It's rare. Keep it up. Should be more of you around."

She smiles and heads on to class.

 

As she enters class, Johns rubbing his face. She gives him a taunting wink and plops down in a chair slamming down her bag. Storm looks up from this.

"Everything alright?"

"Peachy."

Bella reaches to her temples. Her head was pounding. Had been since she awoke from passing out. She felt tired and dehydrated. She reached to her throat as it ached in thirst. As soon as class was dismissed, she rushed over to the water fountain. Bella drank for a bit then took her hand and doused her face with some of the cold water. She leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes for a moment.

"Are you alright sug?"

Bella's eyes flung open.

"I'm fine."

"Hun you look like you're about to pass out again."

She takes in a breath. Rogue locks her arm around Bella. She leads her to their last class.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut zu fragen." Kurt says looking directly at Bella as she takes her seat.

"Um?" She questions with narrowed eyes.

Dr. McCoy picks up on this. He knew very well what Kurt had just said. Kurt sighs and leans back in his seat miserably.

"Today you will be working with partners. You will stay where you are and work with whoever's beside you."

Bella turns to Kurt with a smile.

"Guess you're stuck with me."

He smiles in return.

"But try to keep it all in English. I'm rusty on the German."

He chuckles softly.

"As you wish, Fräulein."

"What is Fraulein?"

"It means Miss. It's meant with respect."

"Ah… Ok well I know one word now. That's something."

Dr. McCoy hands out their lab assignments.

"Du solltest sie einfach fragen." Dr. McCoy says as he comes to their desk.

Kurt chuckles.

"Ah, nein, mein Herr. Ein Biest fragt nicht so eine Schönheit!"

"Dann wirst du es irgendwann bereuen."

Kurt sighs and sinks into his chair.

Bella tapered her eyes at both men as they carried a conversation.

"Um ok…" She says with a shrug.

Dr. McCoy takes his seat. He puts his glasses back on and nods towards Kurt. The class begins their labs. Bella and Kurt read over the material first. Kurt looks through the microscope then slides it over. Bella goes to slide in the other material. However, the memory hits. Bella reaches to her chest as her heart drops to the pit of her stomach.

"You didn't want me."

Kurt hears her whisper with a broken voice.

"Pardon?" He inquires softly.

She covers her mouth.

"Did I?"

He nods.

"Oh no..." She groans.

She swallows back.

"Sorry…" She says with a blush.

"What did you mean?"

She looks down to their paper and the glass slides on the table. Kurt notes the way her hand folds up into a fist on the table.

"Nobody wanted me either."

A few teardrops land on the paper beneath her. She quickly wipes them with her sleeve. Kurt wraps his tail around her back.

She takes back a breath. She forces herself to get her act together.

"Anyone that wouldn't want you Fraulein is a fool."

"They're right to run." She says displaying the flame that courses around her hand.

She closes her hand again and it disappears. She narrows her eyes in thought.

"It's becoming easier."

"And it will." He says putting a hand amongst hers.

Bella spreads her hands about his curiously. She smiles.

"It really is like velvet."

"Velvet?" He questions.

"Yeah your hands are really soft."

He wasn't used to girls talking to him like this. Much less, allowing him to touch them; nor them touching him for that matter. She runs her fingers along his palm. She clears her throat and moves her hand from his.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

He writes down the observations they're picking up through the microscope. Bella realizes he's using his tail however.

"That's like so cool."

He beams at this. She kept catching him by surprise. Like when she defended him against John. That really threw him for a loop. Girls like Bella often looked right past him. He still couldn't believe she turned Warren down. He'd never seen a girl do that before. Most girls would die for the chance to date him. He wasn't sure what to make of her.

Once their done they demonstrate their work to Dr. McCoy. He smiles in satisfaction.

"Nicely done, you make a great team." He hints looking to Kurt in a hinting matter.

After class Kurt walks with Bella back to her and Rogue's room. Bella blushes as she looks across the way. Her and Remy were kissing. Kurt turns to see what she's looking at. He wrinkles his nose.

"Ah... something I didn't wish to see."

Bella laughs.

"They're a cute couple."

"She's also my sister."

Bella's stumbles back at the new revelation.

"Rogue?"

He nods.

"Adopted sister."

"Oh wow."

He chuckles on her reaction.  
"Well I can see why you'd be revolted."

Rogue comes up behind him and ruffles up his hair.

"Just ask her out already!"

Kurt and Bella's eyes widen at this. Rogue giggles and heads into their room.

"You have to excuse my sister she's…"

Rogue peers over through the doorway.

"She's?"

Bella giggles at this.

"A nosy brat."

Rogue pretends to be mortified. Bella turns back to see a bluish black like substance in the air. Kurt was nowhere to be found. The smell of brimstone filled her nose.

"Kurt?"

"He does that. I must've made him nervous." Rogue says with a shrug.

"So you like my brother?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on now sug it's so obvious."

Rogue drags her into the room. Bella sighs as Rogue sits her down on the bed. She starts messing with Bella's hair.

"I highly doubt you want your brother dating someone that can turn him into ashes."

Rogue laughs.

"Something tells me that he doesn't' care about the risk."

"Rogue?"

"Yes?"

"How were you able to kiss Remy?"

Rogue reveals the necklace around her neck.

"Dr. McCoy made it for me. It's not a permanent fix. But it's something."  
"So as long as you're wearing that?"

"I'm free to kiss whatever boys I wish."

"OH I'm sure Remy agrees." Bella taunts.

Rogue dies in laughter.

"Oh well sure he does."

Rogue puts a braid in Bella's hair.

"I've never seen him react to any girl like this before."

"Who Remy?"

"No hun my brother. He really likes you Ember."

Bella sighs.

"I could hurt him Rogue. Honestly, I'm not good for anyone."

"Um look at who you're talking to. I'm literal poison. Yet I found a way. So can you."

Bella shakes her head on this. She holds out her hand making the flame appear again.

Rogue watches curiously.

"See it's about controlling it. Not letting your powers control you. That's what you will learn within time."

Bella tilts her head and the flames spread to her elbow. She closes her hand again and it vanishes. Rogue smiles.

"And to think you taught yourself that. Just imagine what all you'll learn with some extra help."

"Too bad I'd simply melt any jewelry on me."

Rogue nods at this.

"That's just it though. You don't need to turn yours off. Yours isn't 24/7."

*Dann wirst du es irgendwann bereuen Then you may very well live to regret.* 

*Ah, nein, mein Herr. Ein Biest fragt nicht so eine Schönheit.Ah, no sir. A beast does not ask out a beauty.*

*Sie sollten nur zu fragen." You should just ask.*

*Du solltest sie einfach fragen.. I'm in love.*


	3. Fight Fire With Fire

Chapter 3

I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Read then review please.

"Ok enough of this crap. Let's pair off and do some sparing."

"Sparing?" Bella looks to Rogue in question.

"Oh yeah. Time for some fun."

Bella gets a nervous look on her face. Logan fixates directly onto Bella.

"Come on over here shortcake."

Bella looks around.

"Me?!"

"Well I don't see any other mouthy brunette behind you."

Bella's jaw drops and she timidly comes towards him.

"You want me to fight you?!"

"Um no… Not today anyway."

He tilts his head scanning over the other students. A sheer grin comes about his face.

"Come on over here John."

John grins smugly. Logan leans into Bella's ear.

"Do me proud. Kick the fucker's ass."

She stands there in utter disbelief as Logan walks away.

"Gib ihm einen Denkzettel, schönheit!" Kurt mouths.

John turns to him

"Speak English you ass. This is America. Not Russia."

Bella turns at this and sends a small wave of flames at his ass.

"He's from Germany idiot."

"FUCK Crazy ass…" He starts to utter.

She was in the suit. Dr. McCoy made her. She smiled and waved as she transformed.

"Wait can she do that?"

"Do what?" Logan says pretending not to notice.

Kurt and Rogue high five one another.

"Very well, let's get this party started babe."

He fires out and Bella dodges. Logan watches curiously. John grits his teeth and sends out another balling blaze. Bella grits her teeth as it hits her in the chest. Logan perks up ready to stop it. However, John sends a couple more promptly her way. Bella however catches the flames amongst the ones around her hands. She twirls it about and sends it flying back.

"SHIT!" John says and tucks and rolls onto the ground.

"Go ahead and turn it off lil darlin'."

Bella looks down to see she was a good 2 feet off the ground.

"Oh no not again…" She mutters.

"Come on now before you get me in trouble."

She takes in a breath. She closes her eyes and comes down in a crouching stance. Logan puts a hand to her shoulder.

"Much better, now we spar. Keep it under control. Understood?"

She nods.

"Try again."

She comes to her feet. She and John eye one another walking in a complete circle.

"It's too bad they found a flame resistant suit for you. This could have been a lot more interesting."

Kurt grits his teeth and Rogue puts a hand upon his shoulder.

"She's got this."

"He's a disrespectful !Scheißkerl!"

The entire group looks to John in disbelief. He rushes over and grabs Bella by the collar he goes to kiss her. Bella's knee comes up to his crotch and she grabs him by the lock of his hair.

"You want be bald?!"

John takes a flamed fist to Bella's gut. She bows over and laughs. Bobby, Rogue and Kitty hold Kurt back. She leaps over and shoves him to the ground. She puts her boot to his throat. Logan chuckles and makes his way over.

"Ok you two. I think we know who the victor is."

"Bullshit she cheated."

"Nah, you're just a whiny little pussy."

He helps John to his feet and shoves him towards the other students.

"How about one more… Only this time you go all out."

She looks to him in fear.

"Um what?"

"Yeah I wanna see what you got kid."

"But you told me…"

"I know what I said but now I'm telling ya to show me what ya got kid."  
Logan motions Kurt over.

"WHAT?!" Bella says with full on panic.

"That's right…"

"Sir!"

"Light up princess. Let's see what happens…"

Kurt and Bella lock eyes. She shakes her head. She cuts Logan one more glance. She turns back hearing Kurt chuckling. He winks and motions her over. She puts her hands upon her waist and a smile forms about her face.

"Ok then…" She says and flares out her hands.

They nod towards one another. Bella sends out shooting a small flicker of her powers. Kurt appears behind her and taps her on the shoulder. She gasps out and quickly turns around. He vanishes again. Bella turns and quickly fires a streaming flame his way. Kurt grins and leaps up just in time to miss it's hit. Bella couldn't believe how fast he was. She grits her teeth and turns on her full power. She hovers off the ground and sends another one only this time it bounces off the ground and makes a crackling sound as it come shooting back up he goes to jump and it hits him in the arm. His eyes widen as he quickly shakes it off. He vanishes again and ankle swipes her. She falls back and she kicks up her legs taking him down with her. Logan shakes his head.

"Are ya two fighting or flirting!"

They both jump back up. Bella's been knocked out of her powers. So Kurt takes advantage of the situation he picks her up with his tail. He tosses her up into the air. Bella yelps out as she comes tumbling back down. He appears beneath her.

However, as she comes back down her powers are full on lit. Logan shouts out trying to warn Kurt. The entire class scream out. Bella covers her mouth in shock. Kurt's eyes are widened as he's holding her and the flames arent' even scorching him. Curiously and slowly he places her down. He narrows his eyes and puts his hand upon hers. They both look to Logan in shock.

"Well I'll be damned."

Logan cautiously makes his way over. He brings out his fingers and touches her other hand.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He snaps his hand back.

"How can you stand it?" He asks Kurt.

"It doesn't hurt…" Kurt continues to look upon her astonished.

"Wait…" Bella says in thought.

She drops her hand from Kurt's.

"Ah, nah ya don't that fucking hurts." Logan hisses.

She smiles.

"Don't be a pussy."

Rogue's jaw drops at Bella's words. Bobby starts laughing. Kurt's grinning ear to ear.

"I'm not a pussy shortcake. I'm just not an glutton for pain. No matter what healing factors I have."

She ignores him and reaches out grabbing Logan's hand. She beams at this.  
"How the hell are you doing that kid?"

"Awesome…"

She turns back to Kurt. She cuts him a mischievous grin and fires once more. He teleports and grabs her. They both vanish from the practice area. Logan looks around.

"Ah, shit did Ember just get kidnapped?"  
Rogue laughs.

"Go bubba!"

Logan sneers at this.

"Ya'll keep going if I'm getting fired. I'm gonna do it right."

He pops himself open a beer and kicks back as the other's spar.

Bella giggles as they appear in the woods. Kurt places his hands upon her cheeks. He kisses her eagerly. Bella looks to be in shock as he drops his hold. Fear courses through Kurt. He instantly drops his hold realizing what he'd just done. He flinches as though expecting to get hit. He then takes a few steps back. He shakes his head looking to the ground. Kurt looked as though a child that had been caught doing something wrong.

"Es tut mir leid. Du bist so Schön. Ich verdiene dich nicht!"

He paces a bit continuing to scold himself.

"Bitte nicht auf mich."

Bella takes notice of the way he seems to be beating himself up. She swallows back. Bella reaches out and tugs at his tail. He turns and she's smiling. She feels herself blushing as she leans into him and returns the kiss. His tail twitches as he feels her tongue parting his lips. This odd almost purring like sound comes from Kurt as they continue to kiss. After they break apart they timidly look upon one another.

Kurt caresses her cheek and wraps one arm around her. The appear back in class. However, they look over to see a tall man in black and red standing before Logan. He had kitana swords strapped onto his back. Holsters with guns strapped to his thighs. He turns back towards Bella and Kurt.

"Hot mama! NO literally! She's on fire!"

Logan rolls his eyes as if merely bored. He grabs the man by the throat and starts to drag off with him.

"Oh come on I just want a touch."

He reaches out to Bella.

"I just wanna bang, bang!"

Bella covers her mouth at this.

"BANG! Get it! Please I'll buy you beer. Hey by the way can I borrow five bucks."

Bella looks to Kurt.

"Who is that?"

"Deadpool."

"Friend or foe?"

"Who knows they have an odd relationship."

"Relationship?"

Kurt shrugs.

"Yes the two of them seem to have a love, hate relationship. You can never tell if they're trying to kill one another or make love." He spouts off.

She looks back to Logan and the other man.

"Logan? Gay?"

Kurt's eyes widen on this. It wasn't exactly what he meant. But he grinned on this and cleared his throat.

"He hides it so well doesn't he?"

Bella nods still floored.

"Um yeah actually. I'd have never known. Come to think about it though he does seem to have a bit of a flare to him."

Kurt tries not to laugh. Logan was sure to kill him if he found out. But it was totally worth it.

"Ah, now come on wolfie I was just bored."

"You need to leave. Can't you see I'm having class?!"

"Want me to take care of a few of them? Shorten the attendance list a bit. Hey actually why don't ya let me take hotty over there home. I can teach her thing or to."

Kurt growls out and gets a protective hold on her.

"Aw, look the guy from Blue Man Group! He's so cute when he's angry!"

"Knock it off Wade!"

Logan raises him in the air and sends Wade sailing into the woods.

"I didn't even get to play!" They hear him shout as he's flying across the sky.

"Idiot." Logan grumbles.

He looks back to Kurt.

"Hope you wore a rubber son!"

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. Bella smiles and fires back.

"Well we know you don't have any use for one."

Logan rears his head back on this. Kurt chuckles at the strange look Logan's giving Bella.

"Watch yourself lil darlin'…" He says gruffly.

He sighs.

"You all head on to lunch."

They all turn to hear blasting sound coming from the woods, laughter following it.

"I think I pressed the wrong button!" They hear from the woods.

A cloud of smoke descends from the area. Logan growls under his breath and takes off that direction.

 

All eyes are on Kurt and Bella as they enter the cafeteria, hand in hand. John shoots up from his seat. He'd left class early. He was feeling sorry for himself that Bella had showed him up.

"WHAT?!" He snaps and points directly at them.

Bella rolls her eyes. John starts laughing and shaking his head.

"Unbelievable! You and him! NO fucking way! You're going to regret this Bella!"

"Ember!" She snaps back.  
"Whatever! This doesn't even make sense! HIM?! I thought you weren't dating!"

Warren peeks over from his and Remy's table.

"That's enough John." Warren says.

"You really are a freak aren't you Bella? You into bestiality is that it? Crazy bitch!"

"JESUS JOHN!" Bobby shouts in disbelief on how his friend was acting.

Kurt appears in front of John and knocks him back against the cafeteria wall. John socks him in the face. Warren and Remy come to their feet. Remy grabs Kurt and Warren grabs John. They pull them off one another. Bella approaches John as Warren has a hold of him.

"The only beast I see is the one standing before me. You make me sick. Stay away from me. Stay away from Kurt."

John grabs Bella as she goes to walk away. He slaps her across the face.

Kurt seizes John and teleports them both out of cafeteria. They appear in the hallway of the school. He shoves John up against the wall. He punches him in the gut. He then takes him again and they appear on the ceiling where he drops him down. John lands on his face and rolls over firing orbs of fire. Kurt hisses out dodging them. He comes back down crouching over John.

"BOYS!" Kurt looks up as Storm's rushing down the hall.

John shoves Kurt off him and he takes off.

"What's going on here?"

Kurt shakes his head trying to calm down.

"Come on now. Tell me what's going on."

Kurt tells her the story.

John however, he begins to pack his things. He slams the door shut and starts to hurry out of the building.

"And where are you going?" Professor Xavier questions.

"This is no longer my home. I do not wish to be a part of such a disgrace."

"If that is how you feel. Then you'd be correct. You should go."

John flinches at his words.

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. Good luck Pyro."

Storm dismisses Kurt once he's done. Xavier and she glance upon one another.

"You saw this coming didn't you?"

Xavier sighs.

"Something like that."

"Where is he going?"

"To find his place in this world." He says with disappointment.

"Another one bites the dusts."

"Yes well I suppose we can't save them all."

"I'm sorry… I…" They turn to see Bella behind them.

"I didn't mean to make him leave."

Storm shakes her head on this. Xavier pats Storms hand. He turns to face Bella.

"I can assure you Ms. Swan it was his choice, and his alone. After all it is we that are responsible for our own paths. Are we not?"  
Bella nods, but keeps her head down. Storm makes her way over. She lifts Bella's chin and winces. Xavier shakes his head. Storm leads her to the lounge and grabs an ice pack. She puts it to Bella's face. Bella sighs as it melts within the span of a minute.

"Tough luck huh?" Storm says with a smile grabbing another one.

Bella smiles a bit.

"So you and Nightcrawler huh?"

Bella nods. Storm genuinely smiles. She pats Bella on the leg.

"He always was one of my favorites, just between us girls."

*I'm so sorry. You're beautiful. I'm undeserving.*Es tut mir leid. Du bist so Schön. Ich verdiene dich nicht.*

*Teach him a lesson beautiful ihm einen Denkzettel, schönheit.*


	4. A Place To Call Home

Chapter 4

I do not own Marvel Characters or Twilight… Read then leave a review please, thanks!

Bella grimaces as she looks upon the mirror. She runs her fingers along the mark. John had popped her pretty good. She shakes her head on this. Decidedly, she leaves her hair down hoping to mask it best she could. Bella grabs her bag and heads out of the room. Rogue and Kurt were already waiting for her. Kurt reaches out and gently runs his fingers along her face. He shakes his head with gritted teeth.

"Mein Gott, es gibt nie einen Grund für sowas."

"I've had worse. I'll be fine."

Kurt sighs, but takes her hand. Once they enter class though he promptly drops it. Rogue and Bella noticed this. Rogue shakes her head on this knowing why. She also knew he couldn't keep doing that or Bella would get the wrong idea. Rogue knew her brother's reasoning. However, Bella would not. Once Bella's facing the front. Rogue taps her brother's shoulder.

"You've got to stop that."  
"What?"

"You want her to think it's you; that's ashamed of her…" She hisses.

He looks to his sister confused.

"That's not true."

"Exactly, keep it up bubba. You're going to run her off. Now knock it off."

He looks to Bella then back to Rogue.

"But she's beautiful and I'm…"  
"Her boyfriend that she chose sug, so don't be a douche!"

He sighs and rubs his face in thought.

Professor Xavier begins class. Kurt eyes Bella off and in during class. He wasn't sure how to act or what to do. Truth of the matter was he'd never even kissed a girl before. Bella was his first. He still couldn't believe he'd done it. Something had washed over him though. It was so strong that's all he could think about. All Kurt knew was he wanted to kiss her so he did it. The closest thing to a girlfriend he ever had been in the circus years ago. Even that never truly went very far. This was new territory for him. Bella turns towards him during class and smiles. His heart skips a beat at this. He returns the smile and she turns back around.

After class is over Xavier ask Bella to stay after class. Everyone heads on to their next class.

"I'd like to see you after Dr. McCoy's class today. There is something I'd like to show you Ms. Swan."

"Yes sir."

"Just come to my office, directly after."

He smiles.

"Until then, have a good day."

"You too."

Bella heads on to Logan's class. Bobby and Kitty were sparing. Bella watched in amazement. Kitty was just as fast as Kurt. The only difference was she could simply walk through things. She also learned that Bobby could freeze things. At one point he was flirting with Kitty. He bent down and froze a flower. Then picked it up and handed it to her. Bella smiled at the blush that formed on Kitty's face.

"Lame…"

Bella feels an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Now what girls really dig are guns. BIG ONES! Like mine!"

Kurt looks to Deadpool with a brutal stare down. Bella step out of his hold.

"Ah, don't be like that." He tilts his head though as he walks past Rogue.

He pops her on the rear. Rogue lets out a surprised yap.

Bella narrows her eyes and smiles. Kurt grinned already seeing it coming. She sent a wave of flames right for his feet.

"Whoa!" He danced around the flames as they sprung around him.

He turns back and Bella waves. He takes out one of his guns and aims. Bella shakes her head and folds her arms about her chest.

"I thought you said you had big guns."

He rears back and looks to his gun then back to Bella.

"That's rather disappointing." She boos.

The class looks to Bella like she's lost her mind.

"Ember what are you doing?" Kitty hisses.

"The guy's insane."

She and Kurt take Bella's arms leading her away. Logan watches curiously.

Deadpool sighs and turns as though he's about to walk away.

"It's not the size, but how you use it." He utters and quickly turns back with his finger on the trigger.

Bella quickly sends out her hand and blast the gun out of his hand.

"Holy shit!" Deadpool looks to his empty hand and back to the gun that now lay on the ground.

"Marry me!"

Logan shakes his head and grumbles under his breath.

"About your gun…" Bella says picking it up off the ground.

"If it's about how you use it. You need more practice."

She hands it back, after turning on the safety.

"Maybe you could volunteer?"

Bella softly laughs.

"You'd have better luck playing five knuckle shuffle with ole Betsy and the five avengers."

Deadpool puts his hand to his heart.

"I'm in love!"

Logan picks him up yet again and tosses him back out of his class.

"Kid you're clinically insane you know that?!" Logan shouts pointing to her.

However, he breaks into a smile.

"Class dismissed." He says his eyes locked onto hers and his arms folded about his chest.

Bella takes Kurt's hand as they head to lunch. Rogue smiles on this as she walks behind them. She just prayed her brother would get over his fears and be himself.

After they sat down, Remy raised from his seat. He made his way over and locked lips with Rogue before she took her seat. Bella softly giggled at the look on Kurt's face.

Once lunch was over Kurt bravely took her hand. He led her to a more private area. Kurt grazed her lips with his own, but refrained looking to the ground.

She put her hand to his chest.

"What is it?"

"I'm not used to this."

She looked to him with confusion.  
"To what Kurt?"

"Beautiful girls…" He hints.

"Kurt, I'm hardly beautiful."

He shakes his head in full disagreement. Kurt then looks her in the eyes.

"Du bist das Schönste, was meine Augen je erblickt haben."

"And what did you say?"

He just smiles and kisses her. Her heart races and her body began to react to the kiss as it becomes more intense. Bella gasps out and immediately staggers back away from him. She looks upon her fiery body then back to Kurt.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry!"

She shakes her head and takes off with full humiliation.

"STOP IT!" She yells at herself as she hides off into a corner.

"Go away please!" She panics as she closes her hands.

Bella slides her body down against the wall. She brings her knees to her chest and buries her face.

"Ember…" He says softly approaching her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

He crouches down before her.

"There is nothing to find shame in. Please look at me."

She lifts her head up. He leans over kissing her lips once more.

"See... I am fine."

She nods.

"Perhaps the heat?" He hints with a grin.

Bella finds herself blushing in thought.

"You mean…"

He shrugs.

"Maybe…"

"Oh no…" She shakes her head in thought.

He offers a hand and helps her up. Bella rests back against the wall and closes her eyes. Kurt softly chuckles to himself.

"It's not funny." She says, but is laughing herself as well.

"Ugh, I can't believe this."

She finally gets herself to calm down. Once she opens her eyes Kurt nods.

"Mine lady?" He offers a hand.

She takes in a breath and takes his hand. The two of them laugh off and on about the situation as they head to class.

At the end of the day Bella heads on to Xavier's office. She knocks on the door.

"Come on in Ms. Swan."

Bella enters the office. It was brightly lit to her surprise. She looked around to see many pictures about the walls, a few plants, certificates and trophies. It was very tidy and roomy for an office.

"Have a seat Ms. Swan. I'm just about through here."

She nods and takes a seat on the brown leather chair.

"Tell me Ms. Swan how are you adjusting?"

"How do you mean sir?"

He smiles.

"A bit of a loaded question, I do apologize."

"No need." She says with a shrug.

"Allow me to start over. How was your first week at the academy?"

"Umm… Interesting? If that's even the correct word."

He chuckles on this.

"Interesting… well I'll take it. Perhaps within time it will grow on you."

"It already is to be honest."

However, even Xavier took notice of the gloom in her eyes.

"You miss your family and friends back in Forks."

She nods.

"We're all ears around here Ms. Swan. Always remember that. You may very well find others with similar stories to yours. Know that you're never alone."

"Thank you sir."

"How are you handling your gift?"

"Gift?"

"Yes…"

"You mean my curse?"

He shakes his head on this.

"I do not believe it is a curse. What you can do is a gift. That is why you're here. It is your decision however. Only you can decide whether to treat it as though a gift or a curse."

He wheels out from the desk.

"Now follow me Ms. Swan."

Bella comes to her feet and follows him into the hall.

"About John…" She says still feeling guilty on what took place.

Xavier stops and turns facing her.

"I've told you already my dear. John made his choice. The only thing you need to concern yourself is your choices. What does Isabella Swan want? Where do you see your future?"

"John left because of me sir."

"He left because he wanted to leave. You might've had a small impact on his decision. Nevertheless, what's done is done. It's only when we lose faith in our darkest hours that we've truly lost. Have faith in yourself Ms. Swan."

Bella thinks about his words as she continues to follow him. He leads her into a lab area.

"When we first had you brought to the academy. We had some test ran on you."

"What?!"

"It is procedure. This is something that is done with all our students. It helps us to better understand our students and their needs."

"Was that why I was doped up and dragged away like an animal?"  
He presses his lips together and places a film into a microscope.

"That was done in order to protect your father. Yes when it comes to humans we must take whatever means necessary in order to protect them."

She swallows back on this. Her heart sinking in thought of her hurting Charlie.

"Please take a look at this and tell me what it is you see Ms. Swan."

Bella looks into the scope. She quickly lifts her head back up and looks to Xavier. She takes in a breath and looks yet again.

"That's not possible."

He smiles.

"Ah, but it is."

"If this is indeed a DNA sample; the person would have to be boiling alive."

"You would think wouldn't you?"

"This doesn't make sense." She zooms in.

"I've never seen anything like it. It just keeps bubbling."

"This is the blood of a mutant. A very special one."

"Who if you don't mind me asking."

"Yours Ms. Swan."

She freezes and looks upon him.

"That's not possible. I should either be in the ER or DEAD!"

He softly chuckles.

"This is what your DNA is doing when you've activated your gift. However…"

She gasps out as he quickly sneaks another blood sample from her.

"Um ow!" She scorns bitterly.

He grins and hands her an antiseptic wipe. It was for the area on her arm where he tagged her.

"Warn me next time."

"I seem to have better response when I do it my way."

"Um sure…"

He places her sample into another slide. He hands it to her.

"Now look."

She takes in a breath and looks.

"Normal."

"Precisely, quite extraordinary… I'd like to run some more…"

Bella staggers back as the wall to the lab caves in. A huge 9 ft tall man covered in armor steps inside.

"No Cain!"

She looks to the man then to Xavier.

"Run Ms. Swan."

She reaches for Xavier's chair. The man slams both his fists into the ground beneath them. Bella falls back and Xavier's chair flies back against the room.

"NO!" Bella yells.

"Go!" Xavier pleads.

Bella shakes her head. She looks back to the massive man before her. She grits her teeth and becomes Ember. The man laughs and stomps into the room.  
"Move! I just want him!"

"You can't have him!"

She fires right in the man's face going for whatever opening she could find.

"HE'S MINE!" He snaps and shoves her out of his way.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screams as loud as she can. He picks Xavier up from his wheelchair.

Her entire body becomes engrossed in flames. Her body hovers even higher off the ground. Without another thought on what she's even doing. She rushes into the man slamming her entire body against him. He drops Xavier on the impact. Bella falls to the ground and fires back with all she's got. She holds it for as long as she can as the man bellows in pain. Still the man won't go down. He continues to come towards them as she keeps up the fight.

A shriek escapes her mouth and she sends out something else within the flames. Something she wasn't even aware she had. The man finally stumbles back as he's being pushed away amongst the flames. Ember comes to her knees and continues to hold her ground. Sweat pours from her face into her eyes.

"NO EMBER!"

Storm rushes inside with Logan.

"STOP KID! YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

Ember's eyes roll back.

"Ember?!" Logan turns to see Kurt and Remy.

"Get her out of here! NOW!"

Kurt hurriedly picks her up. He quickly transports her to the clinical wing. Rogue sees Remy rushing that direction.

"Now where you going sug?"

He sighs.

"You might want to come with me."

He takes her hand and they dart that direction.

"Come on now wake up." Kurt gently slaps at her cheeks.

"Ember… please… don't do this."

Dr. McCoy enters the room. He starts setting up immediately. Kurt takes her hand. Dr. McCoy hands him a bag of ice.

"Get her cool down asap."

Kurt nods and rips the bag open as he starts pouring it over her. Dr. McCoy gets her on oxygen. "If she even begins to look as though she's about to flare up you get this oxygen far away from her."

"NO!" Kurt turns back as his sister runs into the room.

"What happened?!"

"Cain."

"What?! HERE?!"

Kurt nods with disgust.

"Why would he come after her?"

"He wasn't… She was trying to protect Xavier."

Rogue and Remy do their best to help spread the ice around.

"It's already melting."

Dr. McCoy nods.

"That's about what I figured."

He makes his way over and picks her up. He carries her over to a metal tub of ice. Kurt carries the oxygen tank as he follows. I'm going to need all three of you on this. She's going to be very unhappy."

He places her into the tub. Bella's eyes fly open and she screams out. Kurt immediately grabs ahold of her.

"No Ember…" He says softly.

"You must stay."

She shakes her head as her entire body begins to shiver.

"It's cold!" She tries to get out and Remy and Rogue hold down her shoulders.

Kurt pushes against her chest making her lean back. He then fixes the oxygen mask back onto her face. She rips the mask back off.

"Professor Xavier!"

Kurt shakes his head and grabs the mask again.

"He's alright Fräulein, but you are not. You must rest. Now please…"

"You promise?!"

He nods.

"Yes. I promise."

She takes in a breath. Kurt takes her hand and sits upon the ground next to the tub.

"Who was that?"

Logan burst into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" He yells at Bella.

Bella jumps.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD KID YOU HAVEN'T A BRAIN IN THAT SKULL!"

Kurt grits his teeth and shoves Logan away from her. Logan extracts his claws.

"You wanna go bub?! Let's go!"

"NO!" Bella panics and tumbles out of the tub.

"Dammit kid!" Logan thunders.

He picks her up by the collar and lifts her into the air.

"I don't ever want to see you; pulling something so god damned stupid again."

"Logan!" Rogue shouts in disbelief.

"Put her down Logan!" Dr. McCoy demands.

Logan growls as he glares upon her.

"Next time you come get help. Do we have an understanding?!"

She swallows back nervously.  
"DO WE?!" He says shaking her in his hold.

She grips her hands around his wrists and kicks him in the balls. Logan groans out and bows over.

"You little cuss!"

Kurt lifts her up with his tail and places her behind him. He stares Logan down.  
"Relax elf I'm not going to hurt your precious girlfriend! Though she needs a good ass whoopin!"

"Fass sie noch einmal an und ich mache Wolverine suppe aus dir."

"What the hell you blabbin' on about now boy?!"

"Leave her alone!" Kurt hisses pointing directly at Logan.

Logan sneers at this and storms out of the room.

Kurt keeps his tail bound around her as he brings her into his chest. His arms wrap around her. He found himself acting in ways he'd never had before. All these strange urges coursed through him. The strongest desire was the need to protect her; the other not wanting to let her go. He kissed the top of her head. Dr. McCoy pats him on the shoulder.

"Let's lay her back down. I want to run an IV. Get you good and hydrated Ember."

Kurt picks her up and places her on the bed; Dr. McCoy had just set up for her. She lifts back up as Professor Xavier and Storm enters the room.

"Lay back down Ms. Swan."

She swallows back and does as told. Dr. McCoy gets her set up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok…"

Xavier nods and takes her hand.

"I suppose I have you to thank for saving my life. However, you didn't listen to me as well. Did I not tell you to run?"

She takes in a breath before answering.

"I don't turn my back to family or friends."

They all smile on this.

"Then you're already on the right path to becoming something magnificent."

"Professor Xavier?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that?"

He presses his lips together.

"My brother."

Her eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

He manages to smile.

"You've much to learn about your new family Ms. Swan. He cuts Kurt a certain look as well. It seems we all have our dark corners."

"So what happened?"

"He took off not long after he realized he was outnumbered."

Kurt nods in understanding. Still he wasn't quite sure how to tell his new girlfriend about his mother. He didn't even want to. He had no desire to frighten Bella off. Yet, if there was one thing he knew secrets can only kill a relationship.

Storm and Xavier visit for a bit longer before heading out. Dr. McCoy goes over a few precautions to look out for. Even he knew there wasn't a chance that he'd leave Bella's side. After he leaves Kurt pulls up a chair and takes Bella's hand.

She rolls over facing him. She breaks into a smile and shakes her head.

"I remember a time I wished I was more special."

Kurt reaches over and moves her hair away from her eyes.  
"I was this nothing human… Everyone around me had something. Something extraordinary about them. I was weak, plain, undeserving of such a world. Everything around me fascinated me. I supposed I should have had the sense enough to be afraid. To run from the world I wrapped myself upon. All these secrets stacked up on me. I found myself damn near lying to everyone around me. I was lying to my father, my boyfriend, my best friend, my friends."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt questions.

"Ex…" She states firmly.

"But I was never afraid. I was amazed. I constantly found myself taken back by the things I'd learn. Sure there were moment's my life hung in the balance I suppose during those times yes I was fearful. Even with that knowledge. I wouldn't have given the one I'd grown to love. All I had was Charlie my father. I've always felt I didn't belong. Like there was something wrong with me. I often would wonder. Where is my I place in this world. Because even though I hated to admit it. I never belonged in their world, or his, or Jake's. There was nowhere for me to call home, to call my own, to make me feel as though I could be myself."

She raises up a bit wiping her eyes. I always knew there was something in me. I just never knew what it was. But I could feel it Kurt. It was so deep so engrained into me. I just never knew what it was.

When Xavier sent for me… I was full of hatred. I blamed everyone around me. Especially my father, in fact I still feel resentment. Even though I understand it now. I still feel betrayed. I still feel as though my heart was ripped out of my chest and I merely watched as everyone took a bite of it. When they brought me here; I honestly thought there was nothing left.

You see Kurt. None of this is new to me. I mean, I suppose in some aspects it is. Only difference is at least this time. I'm part of the world, I've been thrown into. For once I belong. I tried so hard to force myself into his world.

His name was Edward, a vampire."

Kurt looks to her completely floored. He swallows back on this.

"You dated a vampire?"

She half smiles.

"Yes even thought about becoming one myself once."

"YOU?!"

She takes in a breath and nods.

"A vampire…" He says again not believing the very words that came from his own mouth.

"Oh it gets better. My best friend was a shifter… A wolf nonetheless, a massive one. As for Edward he and his entire family all were vampires."

"A family of vampires?"

She nods and tells her story up to the point where James had bit her. Where she first discovered her true self. Kurt grew furious however, when she told him about the part where Edward turned his back to her. Kurt understood the fear. Yet he knew without a shadow of a doubt. He'd never turn his back to her. Even if he knew that meant he'd die in the process. He couldn't think of a more honorable death. This vampire had no honor to him. Kurt wished he could meet him and have a few moments alone with this vampire. Kurt now knew they were more alike than he ever realized. Her loved ones had also turned their back to her. She also felt alone in this world. She too had felt as though something was wrong with her. But he knew that not to be true. Everything about her was beyond beautiful; whether she was Bella or Ember. All it took for Kurt was one look. She walked into that classroom and it hit him right in the face. He knew she was the one.

Kurt appeared next to her and lay down.

"Mein Freund, meine Familie, meine Dame." He whispered and kissed her.

Mein Gott, es gibt nie einen Grund für sowas. My God, there's never a reason for this!*

*Fass sie noch einmal an und ich mache Wolverine suppe aus dir. Touch her again and I'll make Wolverine soup out of you!*

*Du bist das Schönste, was meine Augen je erblickt haben.. You're the most beautiful being. I've ever laid eyes on.*

"Mein Freund, meine Familie, meine Dame. My friend, My family, My lady."


	5. Drunk And Disorderly

Chapter 5

I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review. Thanks! (Note: Someone mentioned there not being much personality to my story. I'm not quite certain what you mean. As to the plot there is one I'm merely building up the characters and their history first. 

Thanks for the support and reviews… On to the story!

Flashback Logan aka Wolverine:

"You call that a shot?!" Logan irritatingly shoves the glass towards the bartender.

"Try again bub. I'm not paying for tap water!"

The bartender rolls his eyes and fills it to the brim.

"That's more like it. Quit trying to screw the customers!"

Logan takes his shot and leans back. Next to him is a man in flannel jacket. His eyes were sunken in, his hair a mess; he had a silly ass mustache. Logan thought that died back in the 70s at least. The man was also wasted all to hell. That's not what caught Logan's attention the most though. It was the picture in his hand. Logan recognized the girl to be one of his new students. 

The man looked to the picture often. He'd put it in his wallet. Then take it back out run his thumb along it. Then he'd take a shot or swig of beer and place it back. He'd take out his cell phone and dial, but no one ever seemed to answer. Logan shook his head in thought. The man tried for a fourth time and he finally decided to leave a message.

"Look kid…" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Logan tilts his head with curiosity.

"I'm sorry. Bells… please. Just call me. I get that you're pissed with me. Hell I deserve it. Just don't throw me out of your life. That's never what I wanted. I miss you kiddo. I suppose I suck at this whole father thing. But I'm trying Bells. I don't want to lose you like I did your mother. I love you…" The man hangs up the phone.

"What've you gotten yourself into?" Logan whispers.

What got to Logan was how the guy talked. It was like listening to himself. The man orders another drink.

"Sorry bro… time to cut you off tonight."

The man shakes his head.

"I'm not your BRO. And you're going to pour me that drink or I'll have your ass; for serving that underage girl over there."

Logan watches as he flashes a badge. Oh this just gets better and better Logan thinks shaking his head. He folds his arms as though merely entertained now.

"You're a cop?"

The bartender looks to him in shock.

"That's right and that girl over there can't be more than 17 or 18. Now am I getting that drink or not?"

"Yes sir."

The man slides over another shot. He shakes his head and points to the bottle. The bartender's eyes widen. The man grits his teeth. He reaches for the bottle himself. He downs the shot and takes the bottle outside. 

Don't make it your business Logan. If the guy wants to lose his job, get himself killed, and … ah dammit the kid. That was one thing Logan couldn't do. That's where his weakness was. The thought of this girl losing her father. It was bad enough he humiliated her in class today. Last thing she needed was to hear her father's been scrapped up on the highway somewhere close to the academy.

Logan growls under his breath. He takes one more shot and heads out. The man fumbles with his keys. He drops them at least three times during his attempt to get into his truck. Logan takes in a breath and makes his way over.

"Hey…"

The man looks to him oddly as he raises from picking up his keys.

"Hey?"

"Yep, just wanted to state, you're looking a bit hammered."

The man rolls his eyes and places the key into his door.

"Hmm, you won't even make it past the city limits bub. You'll become road kill. Not to mention if you get behind that wheel right now. You're going to ruin your entire future."

"Already ruined, but thanks. Nothing like advice from some asshole that thinks he knows everything."

He opens his door and gets inside. 

"So we have met before?" Logan taunts back.

The man looks to him.

"Look jokester I don't know how the fuck you are. But I'm not in the mood. Go on about your business."

"Neither am I… and right now you are my business."

Logan knocks him out and grabs the keys.

"Yeah you're going to feel that in the morning. Sorry bout that." 

Logan flips the guy over his shoulder and stuffs him into his truck. 

"Time to sleep it off officer."

He takes him back to his cabin. Logan felt a bit strange about all this. He just wasn't sure how else to go about it. He felt like he owed the kid. If he could at least keep her father from killing himself. He figured that was a step in towards that direction. If it was one thing Logan knew. There wasn't a kid up there whose life wasn't full of trials. Each had traumatic histories because they were mutants. Logan could associate with each and every one of them. He too had a past from living hell. One he didn't ever wish to rehash. He might not have the grace and patience of Storm, Xavier and Dr. McCoy. But there was one thing about Logan… He didn't bullshit you. He said things how they were. That and anyone of his students that truly got him; they always knew he was an open door if they needed. He'd never turn his back to you. He only wished he'd had himself that years ago. Along that tough exterior and adamantium interior Logan had a heart of gold. He just did things his way and wasn't about to be told any different. Even Xavier knew better than to ever try and change Logan.

After Logan pulled up to the cabin he got out and lifted the man back over his shoulder. He then took him inside. He knew to anyone else it probably looked as though he just kidnapped some drunken fool. Logan lays the man down on his couch. He covers him up and kicks back on a nearby recliner. Logan could sleep anywhere. It came from all his days at war. He'd gone without a warm bed more times than he could even begin to count. 

Before long Logan shut his eyes and he too drifted off.

Logan awoke to the sound of a gun being cocked. He cocked open one eye. He saw the man standing before him.

"Good morning to you too bub."

The man narrows his eyes.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"Such wonderful hospitality."

Logan stretches out his arms and comes to his feet.

"The names Logan and you're in my home. So, don't be an idiot. Put the gun away."

The man sighs and puts the gun back into his jeans.

"Some drunken fool made an ass of himself last night. He was going to attempt drinking and driving. Possibly cost him his job. Ring a bell?"

The man winces and scratches the top of his head.

"Jesus…"

"That's about what I thought."

The man runs his hand along a bump on the back of his head.

"Um yeah sorry bout that. You might experience some soreness and headaches the next few days… Coffee?"

"You knocked me out?"

"It was better than the alternative. I could have let you go… Personally though I believe your daughter's been through enough. I hate being the bearer of bad news. So yeah I knocked your ass out. By the way you're welcome." Logan says pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"How do you know my daughter?"

"It just so happens I'm your daughter's Phys Ed teacher."

"Bella?"

"Yeah that'd be the one."

He shuts his eyes for a moment and sits back down. He looked downright pale.

"How is she?"

"She's fairing." Logan wasn't about to go into detail.

"Fairing huh?"

"It's the most we can expect when they're new. It's not easy being the newcomer. Even harder when daddy's a deadbeat drunk."

The man snaps to attention.

"Excuse me?"

"OH come on I know your type. Hell I am your type. I've pulled this same shit. Getting drunk blaming the world for my problems. Crying a fucking river… Time to get over it!"

"You don't know shit about me."

"Oh come on. I'm you 20 years ago. Pathetic, weak, lonely… Ring a bell?"

"You're a teacher?! My daughter's nonetheless."

"Now don't you go get all judgmental on me. With all due respect I'm not the one with a badge. Take a long look in the mirror before you even begin to point the finger."

"This is bullshit."  
"It sure is… isn't it?"

"I'll be late for class because of this. My whole day thrown off and possibly RUINED! Thanks!"

The man half laughs. 

"Not so sure how I feel about you teaching MY DAUGHTER!"

"Not so sure how I feel about you being HER FATHER!"

Both men stare one another down. Logan sighs and hands the man a cup of coffee.

"What's your name cop?"

"Charlie Swan."

"Charlie huh?"

He nods and sips from the coffee. Charlie clears his throat.

"Um thank you."

"Yeah don't mention it."

"I came all this way to see her…" Charlie says shaking his head.

"But instead you got yourself wasted at a bar?"

Charlie nods shamefully.

"She hates my guts."

Logan raises a brow at the irony.

"Not sure I can blame her. I sat there and watched as they dragged her away and forced her upon that school. The look on her face... I never dreamed my Bells would look at me that way. I knew I had no choice. Still it doesn't change the fact that I feel like the worst father ever."

"That's not what makes you a bad father. Last night though that's different, pretty dead on if you ask me."

Charlie sighs and sips at his coffee again.

"I don't have much tolerance for stupidity. You say you feel bad about sending her away. Imagine what it would have been like if she had to bury your ass not long after."

Charlie flinches.

"That's right bub. Time to wake the fuck up. Your daughter will adjust. She'll be fine. She's a bright kid."

Charlie lifts his head up on this.

"Tough one too." Logan says in thought.

"That'd be Bells. That kid's something else. She never seizes to amaze me."

Logan nods. 

"You should come to visit her. These kids… they need to know that there's someone in their corner. There ain't a one of them that haven't had someone turn their backs to them."

Charlie swallows back. 

"Yeah I've already witnessed this behavior myself. Damn near everyone turned their back to my daughter. Even her own worthless excuse of a mother."

Logan gritted his teeth on this. 

"Nothing new." He says gruffly and downs the rest of his coffee.

"Kid lost her boyfriend, friends and mother all in one day. One day that's all it took."

"All the more reason you need to get your shit together Charlie. She needs to know she's not going through this alone. That someone out there still gives a damn."

Charlie takes in a breath.

"When's the next visitation day."

"It's every other weekend."

Charlie nods.

"Maybe I can convince the damn wolf to come along."

Logan narrows his eyes on this.

"Wolf?"

"Long story… I just learned it all myself. I was never truly aware just how many things my daughter kept hidden. That girl's something else. I swear to god she follows death everywhere she goes! I'm just glad she got rid of that punk ass boyfriend of hers. I always hated the little shit!"

Logan chuckles. He wondered what Charlie would think of her new love interest. Logan already saw it coming. That girl had it bad for that furry elf. 

"Look…" Charlie clears his throat.

"I suppose I owe you one."

"Don't mention it like I said. Just try to keep your head straight and think about what your daughter's going through. If she doesn't answer your calls. Don't take it so personally. These kids, they have it pretty rough. It's not your typical high school drama. This shit's insane and it's not for the weak of heart. Your daughter however, she's got what it takes. I think she's gonna be just fine."

"I truly hope so."

Logan grabs his keys.

"I'll take you back to your truck."

"Thanks."

Once Logan pulls up to his truck, Charlie turns to him. 

"Please just look after her. She's all I got."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm a busy man."

"I'm sure you are." Charlie says with a slight grin.

Logan watches as Charlie gets into his truck and peels out of the parking lot. He shakes his head and turns on the radio as he heads on to the institute.

Present:

"Thanks for the pizza!"

"Yeah bubba, this beats the cafeteria any day."

Kurt grins and steals slice out of Bella's hand with his tail. She reaches up for it as he raises his tail.

"Be nice, before she sets your tail ablaze."

He wiggles his brows at this. Bella was in her normal clothes today. Kurt was taking advantage of the fact; that he could see her bare tummy as she reached for her slice of pizza. He ran a hand along her belly. Bella blushed a bit and grabbed her slice. She took a bite and bent over to grab her soda. Kurt's eyes widened. Rogue tossed a pillow at him.

"I'm right here!"

He shrugs and goes back to staring.

"Perv…" Rogue whispers.

The three of them turn to a knock at the door.

"Enter." Rogue calls out.

Remy steps inside and looks around.  
"And I wasn't invited because?"

Rogue shrugs and flips through a magazine.

Bella lies back against Kurt's chest as she finishes eating.

"Grab yourself some pizza sug."

"I'd rather grab me something else." Remy hints looking to Rogue's ass.

Kurt nearly chokes on his pizza.

Remy looks back at this and starts laughing.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to hit a movie with me mon cheri?"

Rogue looks up from her magazine.

"Well hell sug. Anything to get out of here." Rogue looks to Bella and Kurt.

"You two wanna join us?"

Kurt makes a certain face and avidly shakes his head. Rogue sighs looking upon him in a scolding matter.

"What if Ember wants to go out?" Rogue hints.

"She's free to do whatever she wishes." He says with a shrug.

"I'm good."

"Well ok then see you two later."

Remy takes her hand as they head out.

"If you wanted to go…" Kurt starts to say.

"I wasn't going if you weren't."

"But did you want to?"

"Kurt I didn't care if we went or not. I'm just having fun being around you. It doesn't matter where."

"You would be seen with me in public?" He questions curiously.

Bella rises up.

"Why would you ask me that?!"

He swallows back and takes in a breath.

"I do not wish to cause you shame."

"Shame? You mean like I'd be ashamed of you?"

He nods.

Bella rises up looking to him bitterly.

"You honestly think that of me?"

Kurt lowers his head realizing he'd hurt her feelings.

"Do you not see that you're…" She sighs shaking her head.

"Well there's just something about you… its rather erotic" She says with a blush and sits on Rogue's bed.

Kurt looks to her in disbelief.

"ME?"

She nods.

"There is nothing erotic about me Ember."

"You're wrong."

"Now you yes. That makes sense. Me not so much."

"Don't you say that!" She snaps up furiously and he jumps.

"Why do you even listen to those assholes Kurt?! Shouldn't my opinion matter?!"

"I've upset you."

"You're damn right!"

Kurt comes to his feet.

"Do you wish me to leave?"

"Leave?"  
He sighs with full on confusion. He hadn't a clue how to go about this.

"Yes this is your room."  
"Why in the world; would I want you to leave?"

"Because we are in argument." He answers his accent thicker than ever.

Bella covers her mouth as a slight giggle escapes. Kurt looks to her strangely.  
"I'm sorry." She says clearing her throat.

"Kurt it's what couples do sometimes. We're going to disagree. Eventually, you'll find out that I'm always correct." She says with a teasing smile.

She makes her way over. Bella wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'd never find shame in you. You need to realize that Kurt. There is nothing wrong with you. I take pride in the fact that we're dating."

His tail waves back and forth a bit. She takes notice and grins. Kurt kisses her and picks her. He places her on the bed. He starts that purring like sound again and starts to make out with her feverishly. Kurt however, quickly yanks her off the bed.

Bella's eyes widen and she covers her mouth as he starts to put out the flames. The fire alarm sounds and the sprinklers go off. Bella closes her eyes for a moment as the entire room, she and Kurt are now soaked. She opens her eyes again and looks around.

"You're sister's going to kill me!"

To make matters worse. Logan bursts into the room.

"You are aware the fire alarms going off?"

Bella shamefully raises her hand.

"Um yeah that'd be me."

Logan shakes his head on this and turns his attention to Kurt. Who's quickly covering Bella with a blanket and gathering her some more clothes.

"Are you supposed to be in here?"

"He was helping me…"

Logan takes in a breath looking to Kurt shamefully.

"Sure kid whatever you say."

Logan shuts off the fire alarm.

"Then you two had better get busy cleaning this up."

Bella looks around and groans.

"I'll bring you some mops and clean linen." He says with a chuckle and exits the room.

Bella looks back to Kurt.

"I'm so sorry…"

Kurt grins.

"I'm not…"

Bella shakes her head and hurriedly gets dressed.

"This is so humiliating."

Kurt grabs her and pins her against the wall. He starts kissing her again.

"Oh no ya don't bub. OUT!'

Logan grabs Kurt and shoves him out of the room. He then slams the door.

"I knew you weren't all that innocent!" He barks at Bella.

"So you wanna explain how this happened."

Her eyes widened and she felt her entire face brighten up.

"Yeah, that's about what I thought. You should know that boys are not allowed in your room. It's against the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah shortcake they're rules."

"For a places that allows the teacher to drop the F bomb every few minutes?"

Logan says a slur of profanities under his breath.

"Indeed, now get to work."  
He says and leans back against the wall as though a bouncer at a bar.

 

Bella bashfully knocks on Storm's door. She paces the area until Storm answers. Bella was surprised to see her in regular clothes. Storm was known for her high fashion. Today she was in blue jeans and a regular white shirt. Still she was flawlessly gorgeous.

"Ember?"

Bella looks up. Storm smiles.

"Well come on in."

"Um thanks."

Bella steps inside, but Storm notices how fidgety she is.

"Something wrong?"

Bella nods.

"Um… I'm having some issues."

"Issues?"  
"Yeah. Um is it normal?"  
"Well I won't know until you tell me what it is."

Storm sits her down on her black leather sofa.

Bella's face becomes rosy red.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Actually you haven't told me anything yet." Storm teases.

Bella lets out a nervous laugh. She then looks around the room.

"Storm is it normal to… well…" Bella bites her lip and shakes her head.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is…"

Bella takes in a deep breath.

"I can't make out with my boyfriend without setting myself off… Literally speaking…"

"OH!" Storm says, but softly laughs.

Bella lowers her head again.

"I can sympathize tremendously."

Bella raises back up.

"I've been there… I can help."

"You can?!"

Storm smiles.

"Most certainly, together we can get this under control."

"Ugh thank God."

Storm softly laughs again.

"Trust me I've been there many times. The trick is to make your body understand the difference between the need to protect itself and well… arousal."

Bella feels herself full on blushing. Storm takes her hand.

"Nothing to be ashamed of ok. It's just us girls. No one else even has to know. We'll get this nailed down in no time."  
"I sure hope so."

"You need to teach your body; that when you're being intimate with someone that there is no threat. That and well you need to neutralize those hormones."

Storm takes in a deep breath.

"The best way to teach yourself this… is practice."

Bella's entire face glows yet again.

"You mean…"

Storm warmly smiles and pats Bella's knee.

"Well you know your body more than anyone. If you can find out what triggers it and learn to tame it from there that's a start. Trust me it's far better you; than someone else."

"Ugh, I think I've already made that mistake…"

"Oh no…"

"Yep."

Storm looks to her in thought.

"You were the one that set of the fire alarms today weren't you?"

Bella sighs and raises a hand.

"Guilty."

Storm giggles a bit and crosses her legs.

"Take my advice. There's no shame in discovering yourself Ember. Once you've come in touch with your own body. Then you will feel more self-control when it comes to your relationship."

 

Bella sits in the visitors lounge. There was a flat screen TV in there and a couple other recliners. Her and Rogue's room was still drying. She feels someone plop down on the couch beside her. She turns with widened eyes. He grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels.

"How did you even get in here?"  
"Are you in a romantic/comedy mood or action/drama?" He says.

Bella laughs as she looks down and he's dressed like Nightcrawler over his own costume.

"What's your deal Deadpool?"

"Deadpool?!"

He jumps up like he's hysterical.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS HIM ALL ALONG WASN'T IT!" He covers his face as if humiliated. "I might as well face it! I knew I'd lose you to him! Das teuflische Bastard!" He says and takes off in a hissy fit.

Bella sighs and lies back on the couch. She closes her eyes for a moment. After she opens them she jumps at first. She looks around; seeing she's in a tree in the woods.

"What the?"

She comes to her feet and gasp out seeing how high she is. She turns hearing a noise. Bella covers her mouth as Kurt's hanging from a branch above. He's got a red rose in his mouth. Bella laughs as he drops down.

"Kurt… What if I fell?!"

"I'd have caught you."

"Hm…" He hands her the rose.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Meine liebe."

Bella smiles.

"I ought to hit you though."

"For the rose?"

"No for scaring me!"

He chuckles.

"If that is what you wish."

Kurt tapers his eyes a bit. He reaches over and pulls her necklace out from her shirt. He runs his fingers along the golden cross. A genuine smile crosses his face.

"That's very pretty."  
"My dad got it for me a few years ago. I used to wear it more. I just hope I don't melt it." She hints.

He nods and kisses the cross. He tucks it back into the collar of her shirt.

"What religion are you? If you don't mind me asking Fräulein,?" Bella couldn't help, but to get chills at times with the way his accent sounded. Something about it was rather exotic.

Bella shrugs.

"Don't really claim one to be honest. I more or less follow my own beliefs."

"And they are?" He inquires with full interest.

"Let's just say I've seen too many things in my lifetime; not to believe there is something even bigger out there. That and I've faced death more times than I can count. My faith tells me there's someone watching over us."

"God?" He questions and points to the sky.

"Yes."  
"Jesus?"

She nods. She couldn't' believe he found interest in talking about something like this.

"What about you?"

He grins.

"I'm Catholic."

He watches her reaction. He's pleased to see her smiling in response. This seemed to be another thing that often drove others away, funnily enough women. Though it hurt often enough he wouldn't back down from his belief's. He too had witnessed far too much in his lifetime to push God away. There was a time that was all he had. When he found himself caged like an animal with everyone's back turned to him. That was the only thing that often enough kept him going. His conviction was his drive for survival. Many criticized Kurt for this. He never understood why. It was nice to know that Bella was a believer as well.

"You?"

He nods.

This overwhelming feeling came over Bella. She took in a breath and her heart raced. From the corner of her eye, she saw that they were being watched.

"Kurt…" She whispered startled.

The man was in a solid black cloak he was peering over from a distance. Slowly, Bella turned that direction. He gave a nod directly towards them. Kurt turns that direction as well however, there's nothing left but a red element in the air where the man was. Kurt narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"I think we better head back." He says softly, yet cautiously he looked around the area.

Kurt gets hold of her and they appear back into the building.

"Are you alright?" He cups her chin.

"Yeah… you did see him right?"

"No, but I too know someone was there. I only made out the red haze. What did he look like?"  
"I couldn't see his face. He was in some sort of black cloak. He was just staring right at us."

Rogue and Remy enter the building at that point. Bella looks to Kurt in misery.

"Oh no…" She groans.

Bella waits for it as Remy walks Rogue to her room.

"What in tarnation?!"


	6. Visitor's Day

Chapter 6

I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review. Thanks!

Bella tiredly rolls over; feeling someone next to her. She opens her eyes and sees Kurt lovingly looking upon her. He winks and puts a finger to her lips. "Shh…" He uses his tail to pull her closer into him. Kurt kisses her and closes his eyes. With his arms wrapped around her Bella falls asleep.

The next morning she turns to see a red rose where Kurt had been. She smiles and picks it up. She takes in its scent then lays it on her nightstand. Rogue she noticed was already up. She was tying her shoes.

"Well good morning sug."

Bella props herself up and puts her feet to the floor.

"Morning." Bella says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Rogue smiles as she raises back up.

"I'm going to see what Remy's up to. Try not to set off the fire alarms Ember."

"Right…" She says exasperated.

Rogue softly laughs.

"Oh Ember, you're too funny."

"I try…"

"See you in a bit."

"Yep."

Bella grabs her things and heads to the girls shower room. She sets up for her shower and gets undressed. A blush however, comes over her face as she remembered Storm's advice.

She rolls her eyes knowing she'd die of embarrassment if any of the other girls walked in. Bella starts the shower with a continuing inner battle. Truth was it was hard to have any sort of privacy. Even in your dorm room you're constantly having someone hovering over you. Yet at the same time, she didn't want to be set aflame every time she and Kurt made out. Bella soaped down and washed her hair. Once she was done she looked around the area. Still no one was around.

She decided to play it safe and merely think about it. The water ran down her body. Images of Kurt hit. Bella shut her eyes as the little fantasies played out in her head. Her eyes shot open once she realized what she was doing. However, that's not what alarmed her the most. When she opened her eyes she could have sworn she saw the red haze again. Bella quickly moved her hand from where it was. Bella promptly grabbed her towel; wrapping it around her. She looked around the room.

"Hello?"

Startled, she began to walk around the shower room looking around.

"Is someone in here?"

Bella takes in a nervous breath.

"Great, I'm imagining things." She mumbles.

Bella finished drying off and got dressed. Still she had the feeling she was being watched. After she was done she practically sprinted out of the shower room.

"Bella?"

She turned to see Kurt and Bobby walking down the hall. Kurt was using his tail to steal Bobby's apple out of his hand.

"Kurt!"

Kurt laughed and bit into it then tried to hand it back. Bobby sighs.

"It's yours now."  
"Thanks!" Kurt says winking Bella's direction.

"Um hey…"

Kurt tilted his head.

"Are you alright Meine liebe?"

Bella nodded, but honestly she was still shaken up.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Kurt reaches over and pecks her on the lips.

"You seem out of sorts?"

"Just had an odd feeling that's all."

He caresses her cheek.

"You have some guests Ember."

Bella turns back to see Storm.

"Guests?" Bella questions in wonder.

Storm smiles.

"Yes they're in the visitor's lounge."

Bella turns back to Kurt with a confused expression.

"Um ok I'll be right there."

Bella heads back to her room and puts away her things. Once she's done she heads into the lounge. She stops in midstride as she see's Charlie and Jake sitting side by side. Her heart does that sinking thing. She swallows back.

"What are you two doing here?!"

They both shoot to their feet looking upon her. Bella reaches to her gut as though she'd been socked. Memories played out of when she'd last seen her father. How he had her sent away. She took a few steps back, shaking her head.

"Bells…" Charlie says reaching out to her.

She continues to shake her head.

"Why are you here?"

"Jesus Bella…" Jake scoffs.

"You should both go on home. There's nothing for you here!"

She turns back. Logan's standing directly behind her. He cuts Charlie and Jake a glance. He takes Bella by the arm and drags her into the nearest room.

"What's your deal kid?"

"I don't have a deal. They shouldn't be here and that's that!"

"And why the hell not?"

She grits her teeth.

"I don't want them here! Now send them away!" She reaches back for the doorknob.

Logan blocks her way. His massive body blocking her from any attempt on escaping.

"Dammit Logan!"

He narrows his eyes with a slanted head. He folds his arms about his chest.

"So why ya wanna send them away? They came all this way just to see you."

"WHY?! He sent me away! My own father didn't want me! Why the fuck do I want to see him! And that stupid wolf he has tagging along with him!"

"KNOCK IT OFF KID!"

"NO!" She growls and looks down.

"DAMMIT!" She hisses out as her body begins to light up.

Logan rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on. Turn that shit off."

Bella paces the area in her complete transformation. She eyes Logan ruefully. Logan half laughs turning his head out of respect.

"Yer naked again kid."

"Yeah well it's not like it's something you haven't seen."

"I'm still a man. So I'd be careful."  
Her jaw drops.

"And in your case why would that matter! I mean; why are you looking at me?!"

She sends a fiery blast at his balls.

"Dammit kid knock it off. Why do ya always go for my package?!"

She grins as he quickly puts out the fire.

"Well I seriously doubt that's adamantium too."

He cocks a brow at this.

"Who told ya that?!"

"Oh you overhear certain things when no one thinks you're listening."

Logan quickly reaches over and grabs a fire extinguisher.

"Don't you dare!" She snaps.

He grins.

"Oh I'm gonna!"

He puts her out and Bella's eyes widen. Logan quickly tosses her his jacket.

"You've got to learn to get that under control!"

She curses under her breath and puts on his jacket.

"Now sit your ass down and hear me out!"

He forces her into a nearby wooden chair. He pulls up another one right across from her.

"You think that man out there sent you away as punishment?"

Bella looks to the floor shaking her head.

"I can promise ya that's not why. Deep down I think you know that too. I also believe you feel the need to be mad at someone; anyone… so why not your old man? The one person that actually truly does give a damn is the one you choose to give the hardest time! Let me guess you've ignored his every attempt to gain contact with ya since you've arrived here?"  
She lifts her head with confusion. Logan nods.

"That's about what I figured. But let me ask you this. Has anyone else besides your old man even attempted to try and contact you?"

She shakes her head again.

"That's about what I thought."

"He told me he was scared of me…" She says heartbrokenly.

Logan leans back in thought.

"Now did he actually use those words? Or did you just feed that into what he was trying to tell ya?"

Bella looks to Logan and thinks back.

"Dad please! You can't do this to me! I don't' want to go! Please I want to stay!"

"Believe me I want you to stay. But you can't sweetheart. I'm scared of the consequences if you do."

Bella blinks a few times.

"He said he was scared of the consequences…"

Logan nods.

"But not of you…"

She nods looking back to the floor.

"It takes some balls… being a father. Even more when you know you fucked up. Your old man knows he's not perfect. But he's here… as far as I can tell besides us freaks. He's all ya got. Don't push him away. Trust me kid. You'd only live to regret it. You need all the support ya can get. If your old man wishes to give you that, let him. What harm could it do?"  
"I could hurt him Logan."

"But ya won't. We both know that. That's something we have in common. It's hard to trust anyone and let them in. Yah afraid of getting hurt. But it's even harder to trust yourself."

Bella sucks back a breath. She covers her face.

"I'll have Kitty or Rogue bring ya some clothes darlin'."

Bella nods. Logan comes to his feet. He takes one more look upon her and nods before leaving the room.

Before long the door opens, but its Storm. She smiles and hands Bella some clothes. After she's dressed, Storm says nothing. She merely hugs Bella and opens the door.

"Good luck." Storm whispers.

"Um… thanks." Bella says she hands Storm Logan's jacket.

She then makes her way back to the lounge. Charlie and Jake look to her as if not sure what to do. She sits in one of the recliners across from them. Bella clears her throat.

"So…" She says doing her best to keep her emotions intact.

"So…" Jake says looking to her with a grin and a wink.

Bella narrows her eyes at this.

"How's it going Bells?"

"It's going good dad."

He nods as he's leaned over his elbows against his knees. His hands interlocked within each other.

"Making any friends?"

"Yeah dad I am."

Jake looks to Bella a certain way; a way that had her a bit on edge.

"I'm glad to hear that kiddo."

Bella takes in a breath and leans back in her chair.

"How are things back home?"

"Not the same without you…." Charlie says looking down.

"Too quiet."

"Heard from mom?"

Charlie looks up at this. He clears his throat.

"No sweetheart I haven't heard from her yet."  
Bella crosses her legs and half laughs shaking her head.

"That's about what I figured."

Charlie sighs and props back in his seat.

"Just give her some time kiddo."

"She didn't want much to do with me even before…" Bella hints.

"Phil is all she needs."

"Jesus kid."

"I just call it like I see it dad."

Kurt, Bobby and Remy walk past at this point. Jake catches the way Bella smiles and waves at the blue looking character. He and Kurt lock eyes and nod towards one another. The three of them head on outside.

"Friends of yours?" Charlie asks.

"Actually yeah they are."

Charlie nods and looks back out at the three of them. Bella giggles to herself as Kurt steals Remy's playing cards and dangles them up into the air. Remy sends some sort of attack Kurt's way and the cards go flying everywhere. Remy smacks Kurt in the back of the head. The three of them start sparing. Jake cocks a brow looking to Bella curiously.

"Interesting group of boys." Charlie comments.

"Yeah they're fun." She says with a grin.

"Would it be ok if I took Bella for a walk?" Jake questioned Charlie.

"We wouldn't be long."  
"Go on I'm in no hurry. I'll be right here."

Bella cuts Jake an uncomfortable glance. Jake takes her hand and walks her outside. The three boys stop sparing, and turn to Bella and Jake for a moment.

Kurt tilts his head looking upon them. Bella moves her hand out from his. They walk on further ahead.

"Can't hold my hand?" Jake mutters.

"Jake we've been through this before."

Jake stops and turns facing her.

"Yes we have, but there's nothing in our way now."

Bella starts laughing. However, she quickly covers her mouth at the look he's giving her.

"Come on Bella don't be like that."  
She sighs realizing he looked truly hurt.  
"I'm sorry Jake it's just… Well you rather set yourself up for these things."

"Oh and just how so?"

"Well for one you haven't even asked me if I'm dating anyone. You just instantly take my hand and assume you can barge your way back into my life. You haven't called, texted, or even wrote. You come here with my dad of all things and…"

Jake wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. Bobby and Remy grab hold of Kurt. Bella shoves Jake back.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Come on Bella baby. Please just give me a chance! I love you can't you see that?!"

He reaches for her again.

"Jake please you're not even listening to me."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't write or call. I wanted to believe me. So many times I thought about it."

"But you didn't Jacob! And none of that matters now."

"Please just give me a chance baby."

"Quit calling me that!"

"I'm so sorry Bella. Please you gotta believe me. I never meant to turn my back to you. Not once… I love you dammit Bella. I've been in love with you! I can't control the way I feel."

"Well you can't love me!"  
"And why the hell not!"

"Because, if you had even given me a chance to discuss this; you'd realize I'm already with someone!"

"What?!"

She nods.

"That's right Jake. I'm already seeing someone."

"WHO?!"

"His name is Kurt."

"Who the fuck is Kurt?!"

"Jesus Jake."

"Nah, man you've only been here for what barely a month and already you're seeing someone. Jesus Bella did you even take a breather?"

Bella looks as though he'd slapped her.

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously I swear to God you don't even think Bella."

"Me? I don't think?! Look in the mirror Jake!"

"Bella come on now. Can't you see that you and I make sense? We always have."

"Um no we don't. Come on Jake you were my best friend."  
He half laughs.  
"Were huh?"

"Well yeah you've kind of ruined that."

He looks to her befuddled.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. Come on Jake. You're so demanding! You think that just because, YOU feel something that automatically means I should. And instead of trying to understand my feelings on this. You just try to burst your way in. You've no respect for my wishes whatsoever. All you think about is what you want. What you deem to be right and what makes sense. I'm sorry Jake, but I don't love you. Not in that sense."

"Bella please… don't do this. This is our one chance! Let me show you. Give me this please. You won't' regret it I promise."

Bella looks to the ground for a moment.

She begins to hover off the ground. Bella spreads out her arms.

"Oh shit…" Remy utters.

Kurt grins and Bobby sighs.

She opens her sapphire eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

Jake gawks at her. Kurt grits his teeth irately.

"Living fucking hell… that's hot as hell." Jake says growing with arousal.

Jake reaches out to touch her and it blisters his fingers.

"Damn…" He says shaking his hand.

Kurt appears and slams him back.

"She's not messing around!" Kurt shouts at him.

"She could hurt you imbecile!"

Kurt hurriedly makes his way back to Bella. He grabs hold of her. Kurt pulls her into his chest covering her up best he can.

"Let it go Ember…" He says softly.

She buries her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…I got you now."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Jake barks.

"And how are you not scorching him?!"

Kurt cuts him a glance.

"You're the new boyfriend?! YOU?! What the hell are you? What is it with you and freaks Bella?"

"Don't." Kurt says firmly as her body begins to react to Jake's words.

"He's not worth it."

"They appear in her and Rogue's room."

Kurt steps back. Bella's looking down shamefully.

"We are ok…" He says assuredly.

Kurt notices the tears run down her face to the floor. Steam rises from them as they drop down. Bella falls down to her knees. She starts to cry unwaveringly. Kurt comes to his knees as well and holds her.

"Bitte nicht weinen, Ember."

Kurt lifts her chin. His own eyes glistening as he fights his own emotions. He hated to see her going through this.

"You told me you took pride in dating someone like me. It is time for you to take pride in yourself. Do not take shame in who you are Ember. Don't let anyone else make you feel that you do not deserve happiness. Nor should you feel guilt on how you choose to live your life. That is your decision."

He puts his hand to the area of her heart.

"No one has the right to tear you down, because you're not living your life the way they choose for you to. This is your life no one else's."

She nods and Kurt wipes her eyes with his other hand. However, Bella blushes as she looks down. She realizes she's still naked. Kurt raises a brow and playfully squeezes at her breast.

"Kurt!" She scolds, but is laughing.

He chuckles a bit, but moves his hand. He reaches over grabbing Bella's robe from her chair. Kurt places it on her. Her eyes widen as he feels his tail along her rear. He clears his throat and swiftly moves it. Kurt felt rather bad considering what just happened. Yet it was hard for him. He found himself constantly wanting to touch her.

"You're going to hit me aren't you?"

She bites her lower lip.

"Maybe…"

He shakes his head with a grin and helps her to her feet.

"Your father is still waiting for you." He reminds.

Bella nods and this time; she grabs the suit Dr. McCoy made her. She takes out her hoodie to pull over it as well.

"Not taking any more chances."

"Might be wise."

"Kurt…"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about Jake."

"You cannot control the things he says or does. You shouldn't apologize on his behalf."

Kurt kisses her lips and vanishes.

He appears back outside. Bobby and Remy were keeping Jake busy; so he couldn't reenter the building.

Kurt nods towards Jake as he approaches.

"You and I have a few things in which we need to discuss."

"I've nothing to say to you! Any of you! Bella doesn't belong here! She belongs back in FORKS with ME! She's not one of YOU! She never will be!"

Kurt smirks.

"Ember belongs with us. She will always be one of us. And we will never turn our backs to her. We are her family now."

"Kurt's right, your loss our gain." Remy says with a grin.

Bobby nods.

"Ember's staying here."

"Her name is BELLA!"

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're very childish."

Jake snarls back.

"So demanding. You seem to think the world should cater to your desires. You're only setting yourself up for a lifetime of nothing, but disappointment."

"You honestly think that Bella could ever love someone like you?! Look at yourself! I mean seriously what are you?"

"Nightcrawler." Kurt says with a shrug.

"Iceman…" Bobby says tossing a frozen ball in his hand.

"Gambit…" A card shoots out of his sleeve and detonates.

"Angel…" Warren says dropping down from a nearby building; with his wings flared about.

Jake rolls his eyes.

"We're mutants known as the X-men, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Nightcrawler does a slight bow and appears behind Jake. He taps him on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me you demonic looking freak!"

Jake starts to shake all over. He grinds his teeth together and shifts. The boys grin upon the massive rustic wolf before them.

"I knew I smelled wet dog." Nightcrawler says with a wrinkled nose.

Jake snaps at him and he teleports again. The wolf growls and paces the area in a frenzy looking upon Nightcrawler. He leaps towards Nightcrawler. Yet again he vanishes. He then appears behind Jake and wraps his tail around on of his legs and flings him against the asphalt.

Jake whimpers out. He comes back to his feet shaking it off. He digs his paw into the asphalt angrily. Nightcrawler eggs him on with a gesture of the hands. Jake comes at him again only this time Nightcrawler punches him in the face and quickly flings out both feet and sends Jake sailing up against the building of the school.

Bobby and Remy die in laughter. However, it quickly dies down as Xavier comes rolling up with Storm. They both give Kurt the cut throat gesture. Nightcrawler doesn't even take notices as he pins Jake to the building. He slaps Jake in human form now with his tail.

"Kurt Wagner…"  
Nightcrawler freezes. He swallows back and gently brings Jake down.

"To my office at once!"

He shakes his head bitterly and teleports into Xavier's office.

 

"Ugh, dad really? That's like really bad for you."

"We both know I'm a lousy cook."

"Seriously, you could cook something. At least go to the dinner. TV dinners are the worst." She says with a wrinkled nose.

"I did manage to grill me a pretty good steak the other day."

Bella smiles and pats her dad on the knee.

"See there you go. If nothing else cook on the grill. No more TV dinner's dad."

He chuckles.

"I'm serious dad those things are literal poison."

He takes in a breath and leans back.

"I've really missed you kiddo."

Bella swallows back the knot in her throat.

"I miss you too dad."

 

"There are rules in which we follow at this school."

Kurt nods as he sits back and continues to listen to Xavier ramble on.

"We do not use our abilities to cause others harm. We are to have a peaceful environment here. I truly hope we have an understanding Mr. Wagner."

"Yes sir."

Kurt grew bored as he continued to listen to Xavier. This was about the usual of his punishments. Xavier loved to talk. That was the punishment in itself. He could go on and on and on. Once he came to a finish Kurt felt as though he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Xavier dismisses him and Kurt makes his way back over to where Bella and her father were.

He also took notice of Bobby, Remy, Rogue, Kitty and Angel cutting Jake a look as he stood off to the opposite corner of the room. Jake rolled his eyes upon Kurt. Kurt ignored him.

Kurt turns towards Bella and Charlie though and see's Deadpool offering a hand upon Charlie. He looks over inquiringly.

"Hi, Deadpool. Bella's boyfriend."

Charlie looks to the guy in full on incredulity. Kurt shakes his head on this, but keeps watching with mere interest.

He sits between Charlie and Bella. He puts his arm around Bella, but pats Charlie on the leg.

"So… dad…"

Charlie turns to Bella.

"Um Bells?"

Bella laughs.

"Is this…" Charlie clears his throat.

"Are you really dating this guy?"

Bella shakes her head and points to Kurt.

"Nope, try that one."

Charlie looks over to Kurt. Kurt nods and makes his way over.

"Kurt Wagner sir." He offers a hand.

Charlie sighs shaking his head. He respectfully takes his hand though. He looks to Kurt as if trying to figure him out.

Kurt shrugs upon Charlie.

"I get this a lot."

Deadpool rises.

"WHAT?! You've been cheating on me?! After everything we've been through!"

"Yep! Didn't I warn you about putting that gun of yours into practice?! Lost interest!" Bella fires back.

Charlie cuts his daughter a scornful look. Deadpool takes off.

"Bella Swan!"

"Yes dad?" She says innocently.

Kurt tries his hardest not to laugh.

Xavier comes out of his office and wheels himself right up to Jake. He offers a hand.

"I'm Professor Xavier."

Jake cuts him an odd glance and shakes his hand. Bella looks over at this and comes to her feet.

"Jacob Black."

Xavier smiles.

"I'd like to offer you a place at this school."

Jake rather rears back his head for a moment. However, he cuts Bella a glance. A smirk forms on his face as he locks eyes with her.

"You know what… You got yourself a new student."

Bella closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them looking to Xavier with full on disappointment. Kurt's fangs pop out as he sneers at this. All the other students look to Xavier as if he's lost his mind. Bella looks to her father.

"Does that mean you're not coming back with me son?"

Jake stays locked on to Bella.

"Yes sir. I'll be staying here."

"What do I tell Billy?"

"I'll call him shortly."

Charlie sighs.

"OK then. I best be getting back anyhow."

Bella shakes her head towards Jake. She walks her dad outside.

"You take care kiddo."

"You too dad."

"Hey are you ok?"

"Sure…"

He hugs her tightly.

"I'll see you in another couple weeks."

She nods and watches as he gets into his truck. She waves him off and turns back to the building. Bella felt betrayed now. How could Xavier offer Jacob Black a place at this school?! She merely stared at the building for a moment. Then turned her back to it. Bella pulled up her hoodie and decided to go for a walk instead. She knew if she went in there right now. She'd go ape shit on Jake.

Bella continued to walk. She kept her head down and her hands stuffed into her pockets. That feeling returned. Bella froze in her steps. She turned back. Her heart raced as from a distance within the fog stood the cloaked man again. She quickly turned back around. Something within her told her to run. Bella took off and darted down an alleyway. She kept running not looking back.

Bella screamed as someone appeared before her. She reached to her heart.

"Jesus Kurt!"

Bella turned back around.

"Ember?"

"Can you take me back now Kurt?" He hears the distress in her voice.

He nods and wraps his arms around her. They appear in his room.

Bella looks around realizing she'd never been in his room before.

"What were you running from?"

"I'm not sure…" She says as she looks around.

Kurt had a bit of a religious flare to his room. There were a few crosses, figurines of Jesus and Mary. A bible lay on his nightstand. However, he also had a few band posters. Bella smiled though as she saw he had a picture of her on his nightstand as well. She picked it up.

"Eh… forgot I had that."  
"Sure you did." She teases.

He chuckles a bit.

"How'd you get this?"

"My sister…"  
"So she stole a picture out of my album and gave it to you."

"Yeah I can't do that to her… I stole it." He admits.

"Kurt Wagner…" She pretends to be mortified.

He smiles a bit, but grows serious again.

"Why were you frightful Meine liebe ?"

She picks at the seam on her hoodie.

"I saw him again… I think."

"Him?"

"The cloaked man."

He sits her down on his bed. She runs her hand along his maroon bedspread.

"I like your room. It's comfy."

"Thank you."  
"Who's your room mate?"

"Don't have one."

"Why?"

"The smell…" He hints about the brimstone.

"I like the way you smell…" She says with a shrug.

"You do?"  
She nods still her hands were a bit shaky. Kurt took her hand.

"You feel this cloaked man means you harm?"

"I don't even know if he's real."

"Are you going to leave?"

She looks to Kurt oddly.

"Leave?"

He nods looking concerned.

"Because of the wolf?"

"I was here first."

He smiles and kisses her hand.

"Good…"

He lays her down and runs a hand along her tummy.

"If anyone wishes you harm Ember. They will have to go through me. Do not allow this cloaked person to make you live in fear. Nor a certain wolf for that matter."

"I don't fear Jacob. He just pisses me off."

Kurt laughs.

"Yes, I can see why."

"This game he's trying to play… he hasn't even a clue." She says with gritted teeth.

"Xavier was wrong… Within time he will see that. The entire school stands behind you Ember. No one agrees with Xavier's decision. The wolf will soon see he stands alone."

Bella buries her head into Kurt's pillow. Just his smell alone was intoxicating to her. She swallowed back though realizing something else. She quickly made her way off his bed.

"Something wrong?"

She blushes.

"Um I doubt you want me catching your bed on fire."

Kurt grins ear to ear.

"Oh…"

She leans against his wall and covers her face.

"It's your scent."

His tail flickers a bit at this.

"My scent?"

He too comes to his feet.

"What does my scent do?" He continues to taunt.

"Kurt…" She says breathlessly.

She swallows back; closing her eyes for a moment.

"Just give me a minute."

He ignores her and seizes her. Kurt picks her up. Her arms and legs wrap around him. She instantly feels his arousal against her. Kurt lets out a moan as he grinds her against him.

"Kurt…"She tries to warn.

He keeps going though. He kisses along her neck, keeping his hands firmly gripped along her waist. Bella gasps out and her back arches. Kurt pulls back with a huge beam about his face.

"Look Ember…" He lowers her back down.

He shows Bella her hand.

"I'm still normal!"

"I don't like that word…" He frowns, but kisses her hand.

She sighs.

"You know what I mean Kurt."

"How are you taming it?"

She reddens yet again.

"Just some advice, I picked up."

He kisses along her shoulders and runs his tail along her ass. They both freeze as they hear someone at the door. They make out the shadow under the crease of the door. Kurt protectively places her behind him. The shadow eventually disappears as they stand there in complete silence.

"I better get you to your room." He whispers.


	7. All For One

Chapter 7

I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and leave a review thanks!

(Using Babylon 10 for translations so if it's not accurate. Don't sue the messenger! Thanks!)

Kurt pulls the covers over them and crawls over her. He grinds himself against her as they kiss. Bella's eyes widen and she gasp a bit. She could feel him through her shorts. It was damn near like they were skin to skin below. She quickly rolled him off her. She closed her eyes trying to compose herself. She feared she was about to set herself ablaze. Her breathing was erratic and she was in full blown heat. She quickly looked to her hands checking herself over. Kurt grins.

"Sorry…" She says biting her lower lip.

"I was afraid to push it too far."

She miserably covers her face with her arms.

"I think you're doing quite well." He says running his hands along her thigh.

Bella half laughs.

"I prefer not to catch you on fire Kurt."

"I'll take my chances."

"Kurt…"

"Ich bin schon in Brand. Mein Gott, ich will dich so sehr. "

"That's not fair Kurt. I've no idea what you just said."

However, each time she found herself a bit turned on. She hadn't a clue what he was saying though.

He grins and pecks her on the lips.

"Und Sie werden es nie erfahren!"

""Kurt!"

"Ich liebe dich, Ember." He says and caresses her cheek.

"And what did you say?"

He takes in a breath wishing he had the nerve to tell her in English. He wasn't sure how she would take it yet if it was too soon. But it was how he felt.

"I will see you later, Ember."

She looks to him in marvel as he nods and vanishes. She rises up in her bed and runs her fingers through her hair. She gathers her things for the shower. Rogue and Kitty were already in there.

"That you Ember?" Rogue called out.

"Yep."

"Are we just going to pretend; I didn't see my brother in your bed this morning?"

Bella's eyes widen.

"Umm…"

Rogue giggles as she finishes her shower.

"Why don't you two use his room? He hasn't a roommate after all."

Kitty starts laughing as well.

"Um sorry Rogue."

"Oh it's no prob sug. Other than the fact that he's my brother and well I seriously doubt he wants to see me and Remy…"

"OK… Ok… Point taken." Bella groans.

After the girls are done they come out. Jake's already leaned against the wall. His blue jeans, black shirt, black laced boots, and black leather jacket. He nods towards Bella. Bella sighs.

"What's with the bodysuit?" Jake questions.

She ignores his question. She motions for Kitty and Rogue to go on. Bella takes Jake by the arm and drags him outside.

"Whatever game you're playing… You're not going to win Jacob."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesus Jacob. To think I used to defend you!" She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You're not doing this to me! You hear me! You want to go to this school? FINE! But that's where it ends for you. There is no you and I and won't be. I'm not so ignorant. I saw the look on your face! The way you looked at me Jacob! You think you can just come waltzing in here! Sweep me off my feet and I'll go home with you? Is that it?"

"We can make a life here. Bella, don't you see I don't care where we go. If you wish to stay here then so will I."

"HELL NO! I'm not going to be in another love triangle." She shoves him back against the wall.

"I'm with Kurt! That's not changing! NO matter what you say or do. You need to understand that. You better not ruin what I have here Jacob. You have the pack and your family back in La Push. This however, is my home! If you run Kurt out of my life. I will NEVER forgive you! I don't want this drama. I don't need it! I mean it Jacob." Bella fights it as she feels herself trying to transform.

She puts her hand to her heart. She takes in a deep breath and shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Bell…"

He reaches out to her.

"Why couldn't you both just care about my feelings? I never realized just how alike you and Edward were."

"I'm NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

Bella softly laughs.

"Oh believe me you are. You both only wanted to play a part in my life when it was beneficial to yourselves. But whenever I needed you. You both ran out on me like a couple of pussies. If you're truly my friend Jacob you will respect my wishes."

Bella starts to walk away. Jake reaches for Bella. She doesn't even take notice of Deadpool. He puts an arm around Jake.

"Come on… It's karaoke night at Shenanigans!" Deadpool says dragging him towards Logan's area.

Logan's propped back against a tree. He tilts his head as Deadpool walks over with Jacob. He's got a cigar in one hand beer in another and its 9 am in the morning. Jacob looks to the guy in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you?"

Logan smirks.

"Your worst nightmare bub."

"Aw, but I want to be his worst nightmare!"

"Hmm." Logan groans and takes a long drag off his cigar.

Then takes a pull off his beer.

"What's the name kid?"

"Jacob Black."

"Well Jacob. Allow us to properly introduce you to the academy."

Deadpool rubs his hands together excitably.

"Oh me first! I'm gonna be so naughty!"

Jake looks to them both oddly.

"He told me I could burn things!"

"Who?" Jake questions with full on irritation.

"I've no idea!" Deadpool says with a shrug and looks around as if he's lost.

 

Rogue takes Bella's hand and starts to her drag into another building.

"Um where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Rogue…"

Rogue takes her into a gym area. Amongst the gym however are several other doors leading to other rooms. Bella looks to each of them curiously. Rogue takes her to one on the very end of the gym off to a corner of the room. She walks her down the long hallway leading to another door. Rogue stops and smiles. She says not another word however, as she opens the door. She shoves Bella inside and pulls the door closed.

Bella looks to the door confused. She was about to head back out and question Rogue about what the hell she was up to. However, she hears grunting and turns towards the sound. Bella finds herself in awe and completely baffled. Before her was a massive window to another room. In this room Kurt had a rapier in hand and was pulling off moves she'd never seen. He was in nothing other than a pair of black shorts. There were holograms and machines about the room in which he attacked.

"Kurt?" She whispered to herself in sheer amazement.

He moved about so gracefully, and so precise. She found herself a bit turned on even. With raised brows a smile was planted about her face.

"Anything you can't do Kurt?" She uttered and took a seat.

She kicked back her feet enjoying the show. Kurt meanwhile, hadn't a clue he was being watched. Her mouth flew open when toward the end of his session. The very man that came after Xavier appeared only it was some sort of hologram. Kurt swiftly flipped into the air. He took off his head piece and tossed it to the floor. He then took his head with his blade. Bella stood there in admiration. He came down on one knee and lowered his head. Bella noticed that Kurt used the sign of the cross over his forehead and heart area. Then he rose to his feet.

Bella bravely started to clap. He darted his head her direction. But he could not see her through the glass. Kurt appeared behind her.

"Ember?"

She turned with a grin.

"How were you doing that?"

"How did you get in here Meine liebe?"

"You first…"

He tosses the rapier back into its place. Then turns back folding his arms about his chest, he taps his chin.

"Art…"

"Art?"

He nods and takes her hand; kissing it.

"With what I do there is no true mastery. There is only art."

"I suppose I can agree with that."

"Now Fräulein how did you get in here?"

"Your sister…"

He sighs shaking his head.

"She more or less dragged me in here and shut the door on me."

Bella runs her fingers along the beads of sweat on his chest. She bites her lower lip in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He questions curiously.

"You…"

He chuckles.

"Me?"

She nods.

"Anything you can't do?"

"More than I'd like to admit."

"What is that room anyway?"

"It is known as the danger room. You've to pass a series of tests in order to even be allowed inside. It isn't taken lightly. The danger room is intended for the most skilled. In there you face true danger hence the name. You take actual hits Ember. There are several settings the higher the setting the more damage your body could take."

She looks back to the room in thought.

"How many students have achieved this status?"

"So far Gambit, Colossus and myself."

"Gambit and Colossus?"

"Remy is Gambit. I suppose you've not met Colossus yet?"

"She shakes her head."

"He's older than us all. He's already graduated, still resides at the academy. He's in current training to become much like Logan aka Wolverine."

"Wolverine?"

Kurt smiles.

"Like you Ember we all have our code names as well. Few of us such as my sister use them instead of our actual names."

"What's her real name?"

"Anna Marie."

"Marie?"

He nods. Bella softly laughs.

"Isabella Marie…"

He chuckles a bit.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I never liked being called Isabella. My mother always insisted it." She says with disdain.

Kurt takes a seat against the wall. Bella sits beside him.

"So what's the deal with Xavier's brother?"

"He's always hated him. He's a very jealous being. Juggernaut aka Cain would love nothing more than to watch his brother die."

"Why?"

Kurt takes in a breath.

"He's always felt he lives in Xavier's shadows. Xavier was always the favorite of everyone. He was abused by his father at a very young age. This was also Xavier's stepfather. Who seemed to love Xavier more than Cain. One day there was an argument between, Cain and his father. Cain started a father within the home by mistake. His father came to Xavier's aid first. Then he went back for his biological son. Leaving Cain with resentment and hatred towards his stepbrother. Cain's father died from suffocation due to the smoke. Before he died however, he warned Xavier to watch his back. Even he knew his own son could not be trusted."

"How terrible."

Kurt nods in agreement. Nevertheless, he knew there was something he needed to come clean about as well. Something he truly hated. He knew he'd rather it come from him than someone else.

"Ember… I too have a questionable family member."

Bella looks upon him.

"Do you remember how I told you mine mother and I were on different teams?"

"Yes?"

"Mine mother's name is Raven Darkholme aka Mystique. She follows what is known as the Brotherhood. Led by a mutant named Magneto a very dangerous man. In a way I suppose you could say mine mother is his wingman?" He sighs.

"She has brought me much shame and pain. I do not speak of her because, it hurts. The paths we've chosen to take are very opposite paths. Not that she was ever much of a mother to begin with. Whereas, I wish to use my gift to help others. Mine mother uses hers to follow her own selfish desires. She always has. I fear she always will. I've tried to talk some sense into her before. That was after I found her and learned that she was my mother. This wasn't very long ago. She was raising Rogue and had tried to course her to join the Brotherhood as well. Thankfully, Rogue came to her senses and did not follow mine mother's heinous ways."

"Jesus, I can't even imagine. I'm sorry you've both had to go through that."

"You do not think different of me?"

She looks to him oddly.

"Why would I?"

He shrugs.

"Your mother doesn't define who you are Kurt."

"May I take you out this coming weekend?"

Bella cuts him a look of surprise.

"You want to go out?"

He nods.

"I apologize, Ember. I should have before. I've let my own fears overcome me. I wish to give you the full experience." He breaks into a smile.

"You make me feel different. It is a good thing. You can make me blissful."

Bella feels herself blushing a bit.

"I'd love to."

Kurt smiles and comes to his feet. He offers a hand helping her up.

 

Logan sits next to Bella on the curb outside the school.

"So how went the visit?"

"About yay and nay so to speak."

"That's about what I figured."

"Yep."

"But ya feel better now don't ya kid?"

She shrugs.

"I did until the end."

"You mean Xavier offering your mutt friend a room and board?"

"Precisely."

Logan chuckles.

"He won't last."

"I don't know Logan. He's pretty persistent when he gets his mind on something."

"Hmm."

A good looking man jogs past them and waves their direction. Bella grins.

"I think he just gave you the nod."

Logan slants his eyes cutting Bella an odd glance.

"You're a strange girl you know that shortcake."

"What he's kind of hot." She says with a shrug.

"And what about Kurt?"

She looks to him rolling her eyes.

"He's taken you ass."

She says with contempt and rises walking away.

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" He emits.

 

"Do you mind?"

Bella peers over as she's reading a book in the lounge. She looks over to see Remy and Warren. Both are holding hotdogs on sticks.

"You're kidding me right?"

Remy gives her a wink.

"Nous serions reconnaissants à jamais."

Bella sighs and reaches out her hand. Warren smiles.

"That's pretty cool."

She shrugs and looks over as they're cooking hotdogs over her hand. Kurt comes around the corner and starts laughing.

"Shut it…" She says with a smirk.

She closes her hand steam rising into the air.

"You burnt mine." Remy pouts.

"Tough luck." She says with a shrug.

Kurt plops down beside her.

"I think I've got a bag of popcorn somewhere." He hints.

"Ohhh that does sound good." Remy smarts.

Bella lowers her book looking to the boys.

"I'm actually in the mood for roasted nuts." She says lighting up again.

Kurt's eyes widen and he quickly covers his package. The other two look to her and clear their throats.

"On second thought popcorn tends to stick to my teeth." Remy mentions.

"Mine too." Warren says with a shrug.

"I think I better go…" Kurt says and starts to walk away.

Bella smiles and grabs his tail. He keeps walking, but in place. Warren and Remy start laughing. Kurt laments and turns back.

"Can I have my tail back?"

"Nope your ass is mine."

"That shouldn't turn me on." Kurt declares with a groan.

Bella giggles into her book and drops his tail.

"You're right it shouldn't."

Storm walks by picking up the end of the conversation.

"I see you're adapting well Ember… Already letting them know who's boss. I like…" She says with a wink as she heads to her quarters.

"Boss?" Kurt says with a furrowed nose.

He sits back down next to Bella.

"Didn't you know?" Remy looks over to Kurt.

"Women are always the boss in the relationship."

Kurt tilts his head on this.

"That's very true." Warren agrees.

"I'm not so sure how I feel about that."

"Hush your mouth now slave." Bella teases.

Warren chuckles.

"And to think I wanted to date you!"

Bella laughs.

"Yep see, you dodged yourself a pretty big bullet."

Kurt yanks the book she's reading out of her hand; with his tail.

"Hey!"

He holds it up in the air.

"Who's Nicholas Sparks?" Kurt questions flipping through the book.

"Kurt! You lost my page."

"What's this The Last Song about?"

"An island of Amazon women that plot against unruly boys."

"Huh, sounds familiar."

This huge guy enters the room at this point. He had dark hair and massive muscles. He was at least more than 6 ft tall. He folds his arms about his chest and looks to Bella peculiarly.

"No it's not. The Last Song is about this girl and her father's estranged relationship…" He goes on about the book and Bella fights the urge to giggle.

Each of them look to the guy in sheer disbelief. Once he's done; Remy looks to the man.

"Yeah I'm going to need your man card back Peter."

Peter rolls his eyes. He makes his way over and offers Bella a hand.

"Peter…"

"Bella, but prefers Ember."

He nods.

"He's Colossus." Kurt whispers.

"Ah…"

Bella leans against Kurt. Just as she does Jake enters the room. He cuts Kurt a dirty look, but he says nothing. He sits down on the couch. Kurt's tail wraps around Bella's waist. He then lifts her into his lap. Jake rolls his eyes and grabs the remote turning on the TV to the lounge.

"Isn't there some sort of PDA rule around here?" Jake mutters as he scans through the channels.

Bella flips him off. Kurt shakes his head and tucks her middle finger back down.

"Don't feed into his negativity, Ember."

Kitty and Rogue come through the doors. Both are giggling and have shopping bags in their hands. Rogue walks past and stuffs a bag into Bella's arms.

"Um what's this?"

"A little something from us and Dr. McCoy. We know you hate shopping so we took it upon ourselves to pick out a few things. Dr. McCoy set the rest up and we picked them up on the way back."

Bella looks to them questionably. She opens the bag and sees a pile of clothes. Jackets, blouses, pants, even a few skirts, dresses, bras, panties and socks.

"Um I'm confused…"

"They're flame resistant made just for you." Rogue hints.

Bella smiles on this.

"REALLY?"

"Yep sure are sug!"

"Oh my God you guys are awesome! Thanks!"

Bella holds up one of the dresses.

"Seriously, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Next time you should come with us."

"Bella won't wear that." Jake scoffs.

"She doesn't wear dresses."

Bella cuts him a look.

"I'm just saying these guys want to pretend like they know you. I know you Bell. You'll never wear that and we both know it!"

Bella does her best to ignore him. Nonetheless, Jake stupidly continues on.

"You never were one to fit in with the pretty girls."

Kurt grinds his teeth together as Bella comes to her feet. She says nothing just heads on to her room. Every mutant in the room cuts Jake a disapproving look.

"You really should learn some manners in how to talk to a lady."

Jake half laughs.

"Lady?" Jake says shaking his head.

"She's just Bella…" He says with a shrug.

"She'll be fine."

"Just Bella?! You are a fool! You say you love her! Yet you talk down to her and about her! Such disrespect is all I ever hear from your mouth!"

"Tell me do you honestly see a future? I mean you and Bella? Do you truly believe there is something there?"

Kurt genuinely smiles.

"Wholeheartedly."

"Now who's the fool?"

"I don't know wolf. You tell me. After all I'm the one with that's won her affections. Perhaps it is time you look in the mirror. Ask yourself why not you? Maybe it is time for a self-cleansing."

"What the hell are you rambling on about? Seriously, who the fuck talks like that?"

Rogue and Kitty shake their heads on this.

"For such a hot guy you sure are a block head." Rogue smarts.

Jake cuts her a glimpse.

Remy smiles.

"Ah, Ma Dame tell it like it is."

"Oh I am."

Jake rolls his eyes and comes to his feet.

"Forget this."

"And don't you even think about heading over to our room. You leave her be!"

Jake laughs.

"Whatever."

He starts that direction. Remy, Warren, Kurt, and Peter block his way.

"I think it's time to say goodnight wolf." Kurt sneers.

Kitty and Rogue high five one another.

"That's right sug. Around here we have each other's backs. That includes Ember's. We all know the real reason you're here. That's my brother and his girl you're messing with. Yah should know the moment you fuck with one of us you fuck with us all. We don't take kindly to that mister!"

"Is there a problem?" They turn to see Dr. McCoy.

Rogue smiles.

"Not at all. We were just welcoming our newest addition."

Dr. McCoy nods with a book in hand. Jake looks him over.

"What are you?"

"You mean who am I?"

"No I'm pretty sure I had it right the first time."

"Hmm, everyone to their rooms now. It's a school night after all."

 

The next morning everyone's already in class. Kurt looks to Bella's chair concerned. However, he half growls as Jake walks in. He sits in the empty seat behind Bella's. The bell rings and Kurt looks to Rogue worriedly. She shrugs as if confused herself. Xavier is about to start class. The door however, opens and Kurt damn near loses his mind. The entire class looks on as Bella approaches her seat. She was wearing the dress Jake said she'd never wear. It was a black spring looking dress with baby blue flowers on it. She was also wearing black knee high boots with it.

Bobby chuckled at Kurt's reaction. Kitty and Rogue high fived one another. Meanwhile, like Kurt Jake was completely baffled. As Bella took her seat Xavier turned to face her.

"You're late ."

"I'm sorry sir."

Xavier okays.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

"Mein Gott, das ist das schärfste, das ich je in meinen Leben gesehen habe." Kurt says as if completely out of breath.

Bella cuts him an odd glance. Kurt was gripping his desk firmly.

"Es nimmt meinen ganzen Willen, nicht über dich herzufallen."

He says looking directly into her eyes.

Jake folds his arms about his chest. A smug grin comes over his face. Once class is over Jake comes to his feet. He leans over as Bella's grabbing her bag.

"I knew it!" He exclaims.

"Knew what?" She says exasperatingly.

"You do care about what I think. That's why you wore the dress isn't it?!"

He walks out of the class with that egotistical grin. Bella grits her teeth and grabs her bag. Kurt sighs hearing what he'd said. He takes her hand as they head to Logan's class. Kurt stops her before they get there.

"Very lovely, Ember."

She blushes a bit.

"Thank you."

He twirls her around and does a slight bow. They head on to class. Logan rears his head back in sheer amazement; the moment he sees Bella. The kid's got it going on. He cocks a brow as Jake is standing behind her. The wolf was staring at her ass the entire time. Great another Pryo… Logan finds himself thinking. Did he not get the message? What does it take to run this idiot off? We should have frightened the little bastard off by now! What the hell was Chuckles thinking? Logan takes back a breath in thought; then begins class.

Logan knew he had to hurry and prepare Bella. Considering the power behind her gift. She'd have to be one of the first to face the danger room. That's just how it was. The more potential danger there was. The faster they had to get these students prepared. Bella's gift wasn't just one that could get other's killed, but herself as well. She was a threat to anyone around her. That and she still seemed to have some control issues.

Logan locked his eyes with hers.

"You all go run break off into pairs. You know the drill. You stay put." He says pointing to Bella.

Logan sighs as the others walk head on to the field. Kitty and Rogue, Bobby and Kurt leaving no one for Jake. Jake kicked back against a tree and shut his eyes.

"Hmm." Logan grumbled taking notice.

He turns back and takes off his jacket, then slips his shirt over his head. Bella looks to him bewildered.

"Light er up kid."

He already knew about the fire proof clothes. Hank had let him in on it this morning. He wasn't about to make that mistake again. Bella nodded and like a Christmas tree she lit up.

"Now's a good time to listen to everything I have to say. If you don't you could seriously get hurt. I highly doubt you heal like I do. I don't wanna hurt ya kid. Understood?"

She nods feeling a bit on edge.

"Relax kid. That's another thing. An enemy can damn near smell yer fear. You can't let them know yah fear em! You need to learn to put on that poker face. Make them think there's no fucking way you're gonna back down or lose. No matter how tired, hungry, thirsty, or the sheer amount of pain you're in. You have to keep up that mentality. It could very well save your life. How you carry yourself can often be more intimidating than your abilities alone. Now let's go darlin'."

"You mean?"

"Well how else you gonna truly learn how to fight. I'm damn near the best there is!" He says with a smirk.

Bella smiles.

"Sure you are."

She lets out a small blaze his way. He cocks a brow.

"Now that ain't nothing."

He comes at her and grabs her. With his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Why ya using your shield? You don't want to protect me. I'm the enemy. Drop it."

"Shield?" She questions.

"Well I suppose that's what…"

She smirks and catches him off guard. She drops it and he's sent flying back from the ignition alone. The entire class even Jake turn to watch.

Logan comes to his feet from the ground. He curses under his breath and dust himself off. Soot covered his arms and chest.

"Nice one ya brat!"

She shrugs.

"Element of surprise?" She gibes.

He chuckles a bit.

"Very well… Let's go."

Kurt watches with a permanent grin on his face. Something about Bella battling in a dress only added to the appeal. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her and Logan continued for a bit longer. At one point she actually managed to get Logan down in a pin.

"Get your hands off my girl's Esel, Wolverine!" Kurt snaps.

Bobby chuckles on this.

Logan shoves her back and she goes soaring across the field. She came down in a crouch as her feet dug into the earth. Logan looked upon her fully impressed.

"Now we're talking." He taunts with a smirk.

"How if ya can hover shortcake let me see ya fly."

She looks to him as he eggs her on with both hands.

"I can't fly!"

"Well sure you can't just take off like a bat outta hell. But if you can hover it's for a reason. Let's see it. Focus!"

She takes in a breath and comes off the ground a good three feet.

"Come and get it…" Logan provokes.

Bella closes her eyes for a moment. The whole class gasps out in shock. Bella comes directly for Logan in a fiery hovering spin; knocking him straight into the earth. Bella quickly comes back up and she knocks herself out of the transformation.

"LOGAN!"

The class takes off that direction as well.

"Yeah… that sucked." Logan says coughing as Bella offers a hand.

He was a good foot into the earth.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella says and starts checking him over.

He has a good laugh.

"Don't kid ya did what I wanted. Just think if you had put your full power behind that."

Bella swallows back in thought.

"You're not giving me your all are ya?"

Bella takes in a breath.

"That's about what I thought."

"Perhaps it's time to take a different approach. Time to break some rules; we're going to do things my way!"

"Huh?"

He grins.

"You'll see…"

Bella freezes though, and looks towards the woods.

"Did ya hear me kid?"

The cloaked figure was there. Yet again he was watching her. He nodded right towards her and disappeared.

 

"Dr. McCoy?"

He looks over noticing the other students had left. He takes off his glasses and leans back in his chair.

"Did you have some questions about class today?"

"Actually no. Not pertaining to class. First of all I wanted to thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"The clothes." She hints looking down to her dress.

He smiles.

"Ah, that's nothing my dear. But you're quite welcome."

Bella comes to her feet and leans against her desk. With her books in hand she looks to the ground for a moment.

"Something else on your mind?"

"Yes, but you've already done so much for me."

"Nonsense, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some lessons in German?"

He laughs a good belly laugh at this. She bites her bottom lip a bit.

"Ah, clever girl you are!"

She softly laughs with a red hue about her cheeks.

"I'd love to. We can start today after your next class."

"Thank you."

"No need. I'll see you then Ember dear."

She beams at this and makes her way out. Bella heads on to Storm's class. She notices how Jake's checking Storm out. Bella was relieved that the attention was off her for once. He even got caught doing that tilting head thing guys do when they're checking out women's asses. Bella fought the urge to laugh. He wouldn't stand a chance. Bella found herself thinking it was too bad Logan was gay. She thought he and Storm would go good together. Both were beyond hot.

Kurt dangles a rose in front of Bella. She smiles and takes it from his tail.

"Thank you."

He winks and she breaths it in before sitting it down on her desk.

"Jesus how lame can you get." She heard Jake bellow from behind.

"Really, who does that shit?"

Both ignore him and keep their heads straight ahead.

 

"I already know why you're here Kurt."

Kurt nods.

"Please have a seat."

Kurt takes a seat. Xavier looks up from his desk.

'You're wondering why I've allowed Mr. Black at our school?"

"Precisely, you can read minds after all. Even I know he's only here for one reason."

"Are you threatened by him Mr. Wagner?"

Kurt laughs.

"Most certainly not."

"Then I do not see the issue."

Kurt shakes his head and comes to his feet.

"He's just another Pyro!"

"We do not know unless he is given a chance."

"Do tell me Xavier what was in his head?! The moment you offered him a place; what did you see?"

Xavier crosses his arms about his chest.

"You can read my mind right?"

Xavier nods.

"So are we to invite this mysterious being that also seeks a threat to our school as well?"

"You may go now Mr. Wagner."

Kurt grits his teeth.

"I never thought I'd find disappointment in you of all people!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Me too." Kurt says and exits his office slamming the door too.

"Kurt?" Bella questions with unease as she's returning from Dr. McCoy's class.

He closes his eyes for a moment trying to calm himself.

"Are you alright?"

He opens his eyes and takes Bella's hand.

"Kurt?"

Mein Gott, das ist das schärfste, das ich je in meinen Leben gesehen habe. I'm already on fire. My God, I want you so bad."

"Und Sie werden es nie erfahren! And you will never know!"

"Ich liebe dich. I love you.

"Meine liebe. My love.

"Mein Gott, das ist das reizvollste, was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe! My God, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Es nimmt meinen ganzen Willen, nicht über dich herzufallen."! It's taking all will not to hump you!"


	8. Betrayal, Sex, and Satan?

Chapter 8

I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read then review. Thank you!

Bella and Rogue both jump awake and look to the door.

"What time is it?" Rogue questions tiredly.

Bella squinted her eyes looking to the alarm clock.

"Two am."

"Ugh…" Rogue rolls out of bed and answers the door.

"What in blue blazes are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Bella."

"Well tough luck."

He grabs the door as Rogue goes to pull it shut. Bella sighs recognizing the voice. Bella comes to her feet and puts her robe on.

"What do you want Jacob?"

Rogue sighs.

"It's ok Rogue I got this."

"Ember…" Rogue pleads.

"It's ok…" Bella says with a nod and steps outside pulling the door shut.

"Look I actually came to say goodbye."

"Um ok?"

"Look would you walk me out?"

Bella sighs and looks to her and Rogue's room then back to Jake.

"If that's ok I mean. It's just I might not see you for quite some time; if ever again that is."

"Um sure… I'll walk you out."

"Cool."

She follows Jake outside.

"I'm sorry Bell. I really am. I just wanted to do this properly." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Properly?"

"Yes this is goodbye after all."

He holds out his arms.

"Jacob…"

"It's just a hug Bella. I'll be on my way promise. I get it now. Trust me I do." He reaches out caressing her cheek.

"You really hurt me Jacob…" She says lowering her head.

A knot forming in her throat.

"I know and I'm sorry I really am. Please Bell… I…"

Bella swallows back as Jake starts to cry.

"I'm so fucking sorry Bell. I hope you can forgive me."

She sighs and accepts the hug. Rogue had walked around the other side of the building; for her own piece of mind. She didn't trust the wolf for even a second. Something in his eyes was unsettling. Sure enough she was right. Her eyes widen as he took out a syringe from the sleeve of his jacket. Just as Rogue was to warn Bella he drove it into her neck. Bella gasped out and reached to her neck.

"Jacob?" She stumbles back.

'What was that?!" Rogue snaps as she rushes over. She quickly catches Bella before she hits the ground.

He picks Rogue up by the throat. Her skin was coming into contact with his. Jake's eyes widen as the pain courses through him. His veins began to turn black and it traveled up his arm and neck. He growls out and tosses her against the building.

"What were you doing to me?!" He barks looking to his hand as he was starting to heal.

He shakes it off. Jake flips Bella over his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok now. I got you baby. I'm taking you back home. I'm going to take care of you the way I should have awhile back."

Kurt's eyes fly open as he lay in bed. For some reason he felt startled. He rolled over and looked to the time. He rose from the bed and tiredly rubbed his face. The sudden urge to check on Bella came about. He appeared in their room and saw that both beds were empty.

His heart raced at this and he hastily made his way out of their room. He darted down the hallway. He tapered his eyes as he saw someone lying on the steps of the school. Kurt appeared outside.

"ROGUE!"

He quickly picked her up.

"Rogue… Please wake up…" He shook her in his hold trying to get her to come to.

Her eyes bat a bit.

"Kurt?"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded reaching to her temples. A look of alarm came over her face as her recollection came to.

"Ember!"

"Where is she Rogue?"

"That drat of a wolf took her!"

"WHAT?!"

Kurt supported his sister up against the wall. He quickly gathered Remy to come to her aid. He then went in search of Bella. To his surprise it didn't take him long. Bella was propped up against a nearby tree. He looked around in wonder. Kurt didn't take time to question it. He scooped Bella up and rushed her back. He lay her down on the couch in the lounge.

"Ember…" Kurt lifted her head checking her over.

"He stuck her with something."

"Stuck her?"

"Yeah some sort of syringe right in the neck!"

"He what?!" Kurt rumbles.

Remy looked over in suspicion as well.

"I'll go wake Dr. McCoy."

Meanwhile, Kurt was furious with Xavier. At the moment he blamed him! Wasn't he to protect the students at this school? Yet he let this one walk right on in. Knew he was a threat to Bella and still he was welcomed. He wanted Bella to feel safe and at home! The more he thought on this the crosser he grew.

"Dies hält bis sie laufen wird für sie sicher!"

Dr. McCoy makes his way over and checks Bella's vital signs.

"She will be fine. He must've stolen one of my sedatives."

"Sedatives?" Kurt questions, moving the hair from her face.

"I imagine he knew she'd put up a fight." Dr. McCoy says with a sigh.

"So where is he?"

"I've not a clue. He was nowhere to be found."

"Is she alright?" Kurt sneers upon the familiar voice.

"No thanks to you!" Kurt snaps.

Dr. McCoy puts a hand upon Kurt's shoulder. Kurt bitterly turned towards Xavier.

"You let the wolf in this school! NOW LOOK AT HER!"

Kurt picked her up.

"She's supposed to feel safe! What is safe about this?!"

"Kurt…" Rogue warns.

"NO! He didn't want to listen to me! You and Ember got hurt!"

Kurt brings Bella into his chest.

"Because he let the wolf in!"

He and Bella vanish with nothing, but brimstone filling the air.

Kurt wraps his arms around her as they lay in a tree. It wasn't like him to get this mad. He'd never had any ill feelings towards Xavier. He was beginning to see that Xavier was somewhat cantankerous. As for Jake he was done with words. He was ready to give the wolf the beat down of a lifetime. One he wouldn't easily walk away from. He hated this feeling. Kurt said a silent prayer within himself; one in which for forgiveness and one in which to help him forgive others.

Bella whimpered out and was starting to come to. She lifted her head off his chest and reached up to her temples. Her hand then went to her neck.

"Jacob!" She jumped startled.

Kurt gently ran his hands along her shoulders. Kurt swiftly grabs her as she nearly falls out of the tree.

"Ember… please."

"Why would he do that?!" Kurt speedily brings them down.

"Jacob! He betrayed me! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Ember…"

Her body begins to trigger. She pulls at her hair as she paces the area.

"WHERE'S JACOB BLACK!"

She roars and her body sends out a ring of fire that cascades around her and Kurt.

"Ember… tame it, Meine liebe."

"Why… why would he do that to me?!"

Kurt looks around the area. He does his best to quickly put out the fire around them burning himself as he does. Bella realizes this it makes it worse.

"KURT!" She panics as she's raging even more now.

His eyes widen as he turns back around.

"Ember!"

"No! I'm hurting you!" She says stepping away from him.

"I'm am fine."

"No! No you're not! What's wrong with me?! Just stay away from me…"

He nods and abruptly snatches her. They appear in a nearby lake; one he'd visited often. Kurt quickly ducks her entire body under the water; then brings her back up. She catches her breath and he holds her.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." She tries to pull back to check on him.

"Shh… don't I'm alright."

"I hurt you! I can't believe… I…"

"Ember… I am fine."

"He tricked me. I can't believe I trusted him. I just never thought that he'd…"

"Hurt you?"

She nods against Kurt's chest.

"Where is he?"

"Nobody knows. In fact I found you up against a tree."

"What?"

Kurt drops his hold.

"He was nowhere to be found."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"I thought the same."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"There will be a long line…" Kurt hints.

"I thought he was my friend. What was he thinking? I mean honestly what was his plan?"

"To take you away from us…" Kurt says with distaste.

"He wants you to himself, Ember. The wolf seems to believe you are his property in some ways."

"I'm no one's property!"

He nods and caresses her cheek.

"Indeed you are not. No one has the right to treat you as such."

Bella takes his hands into her own. She winces at the blisters on his hands.

"Kurt…"

"It's nothing."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Ember… please stop."

"Kurt…"

He shakes his head and kisses her lips. It was also abundantly clear that Bella's pj's were NOT flame proof. At the moment she hadn't a stitch of clothing about her. Kurt could feel her bare breast against his chest. This caused him to pulsate greatly against her. He wasn't the only one having the issues. Bella's breathing had become irregular as she felt his excitement; it only stirred her desires. Kurt feverishly kissed along her neck and shoulders. He bravely moved his hands along her rear. He grew even harder. Kurt wanted to take her right here right now. However, something hit him something heavy. Kurt had to let her know what he truly felt.

He forced himself to stop.

"Ember…" He spoke softly and breathlessly.

"This is real to me…"

She looks to Kurt. Her heart continued to feel as though it'd fly out of her chest.

"Kurt you're the most real thing; I've felt in a long time." She meant every word too. With Edward she'd never felt near this strongly. She thought she had. However, now that she knew the difference she couldn't have been more wrong. Kurt was the real deal.

He smiles.

"So you would not hit me for telling you I'm in love with you?"

She softly giggles.

"No Kurt…"

He sighs in relief.

"Good…" He kisses along her neck again.

"Because I'm committedly in love with you Ember; if we're to do this…"

"Kurt… there is no one else for me. I love you too."

"You love me?"

She nods. Kurt beams at this and twirls her around in the water. He chuckles a bit.

"I honestly never thought…" He takes in a breath.

"That someone like you could ever love me."

"I hate when you talk like that."

"I know and I apologize. It's just… You're so different. You're just…"

He stops in midsentence kissing her again.

Only this time he moves his hands along her waist. He rubs his tail teasingly below. Her eyes widen on this. She feels him moving it back and forth. He could feel her flesh below against his tail; sending him even more stirring below. He couldn't believe that just that alone felt incredible. Her reaction alone drove him mad with full on lust. He ran his hands along her breast as she arched back. The moonlight was glistening against them. Kurt bravely tried something else. Bella instantly moaned out as he began to run his tongue along her breast. He then began to take turns sucking on them. His tail moved more heartily.

"Kurt…" She said in a longing matter.

He just couldn't believe this was real; that this was really happening. He ached considerably.

"Kurt…" She says softly.

"Can I see you?" She hints.

His eyes widen as he feels her hands stroking him through his pants. Something a woman most certainly has NEVER done. He'd never been touched down there before.

"You want to see me?"

There was slight anxiety about this. He knew he didn't look like a normal man. Sure he had the anatomy of one; only not the coloring of one. That and he were covered in velvet like azure fur.

"Yes."

He swallowed back nervously.

"Of course."

He carries her out of the lake. He takes in the deepest of breaths as he places her down. Kurt apprehensively looks upon her his hands shook a bit.

"It's only fair you've seen me naked plenty."

He chuckles a bit and rubs the back of his neck in thought.

Bella sighs and makes her way over. She teasingly rubs against her hand against him again. He shuts his eyes at the sensitively. Before he could truly think Bella was undoing his pants. His eyes widen as she pulls them down. She smiles as she takes him in. much to his surprise she runs her hand along him. His heart raced as he watched her reaction. He was even bigger than she'd assumed and he looked much like that of a human; only to her more exotic. She continued to touch him curiously and watched how his body reacted; both on new territory. He twitched below readily.

Kurt was still taken back that she was willingly touching him. At that moment he felt even more in love. He hadn't thought that it possible. He couldn't get over the way she touched him and the way she didn't take her eyes of him. She didn't seem at all bothered by his appearance. No girl has ever been like this with him. No girl ever wanted him. He was always considered the most freakish of the mutants. Girls often walked right past him without so much a second glance. Yet here she was… Bella touched him in awe and admiration. She loved every part of him. She desired him… She was in love with him.

"Amazing…" She finally whispers.

"Me?" He says with doubt.

"Yes… everything about you."

Kurt picked her back up and carried her back into the water.

Their lips locked again. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her legs up around him. From there Kurt carefully began to ease his way inside her. He couldn't get over the instantaneous warmth he felt. The way she was perfectly molded it felt unbelievable. He placed his hands along her hips. He brought her down against him even more. Bella buried her face into his shoulder and clung onto him tightly as he made his way in fully. Kurt waited for a moment kissing along her neck and shoulders. Doing whatever he could to ease her pain. Once he felt her body give in to him he moved her along him. He struggled within himself as she felt so good he found himself wanting to move at a more rapid pace. Yet knew they were both virgins. He'd heard enough to know it's not quite the same for women. At the moment he was on cloud nine. However, for Bella he knew she would be in pain at first. He wanted to take special care in that department. So he did whatever came to mind to try and make her focus on anything, but the discomfort.

"Ok Kurt…" She finally said softly giving him the go ahead.

From here he throbbed even more inside her. He gripped her more tightly. He gritted his teeth in pleasure; as Bella arched back, and began to buck her hips about him. He couldn't get over the way she looked at that instant. Her hair and breasts moved about sensually. The buildup below became too much to bare. Kurt made that odd purring like sound again; mixed with a moan as he released.

Bella wrapped herself around him even tighter. Kurt closed his eyes and embraced her.

"Hold on…" He says softly.

They appear in his room. They drip water about the floor and he grabs some towels drying the both of them off. He then dries the floor. He promptly wraps a blanket around her. Then he scoops her up and lays her down on the bed. He still felt a bit edgy. Kurt gets into a pair of boxers. He grabs Bella a shirt. He only wore them when he went out in public. Dr. McCoy had made him clothing special for that. That usually involved him going to the movies. That was always one of his favorite things to do. Bella unfolds the blanket and places the shirt on.

Kurt lies beside her.

"Are you feeling ok?"

She smiles and curls up against him. Before long her eyes close. Kurt brings the covers over them. He wraps his arms and tail around her. He too shuts his eyes.

The door opens that morning and Storm shakes her head.

"I knew it…" She mutters softly.

She raises a hand and a gust of wind raises Bella out of Kurt's bed. Kurt jumps up with widened eyes. Storm shakes a scolding finger his way. She sends Bella flying out of his room. Bella looks to them wide eyed. The door is slammed shut. Remy and Warren grin as they look upon her. She quickly covers her mouth and takes off running to her room. They both chuckle shaking their heads.

"So Kurt finally got some." Remy says with a laugh.

"Lucky bastard." Warren scoffs.

"I know right?"

"Wait you and Rogue?"

"Not yet. She's still afraid of something going haywire."

"That's gotta suck."

Remy shrugs.

"All within good time."

Remy and Warren hear the sound of thunder coming from Kurt's room. They look to one another in silence. The door opens and Storm comes out rubbing her hands together. Kurt eventually comes out of the room. Both guys slant their heads upon them. He just smiles.

"Good morning." He says with a shrug and hits the shower.

They both chuckle and shake their heads.

"They grow up so fast!" Deadpool spouts off appearing between Remy and Warren. He places his arms around their shoulders.

"Nightcrawler the man! My hero!"

Deadpool drops his hands though.

"Wait… Why am I celebrating him tapping something I wanted to tap?! BELLA!" He runs down the hall towards her and Rogue's room.

"Bella! Bring me my baby boy! BELLA!"

 

Bella stands under the water as she soaps down. There was a permanent grin on her face. Last night replayed in her head. The way Kurt looked upon her and the way he touched her; still sent her vapors. For once someone truly looked upon her the way she'd always wanted. Someone that didn't act reserved when it came to their relationship.

She finished her shower and got ready for school. She put on her new skinny jeans and cherry red blouse. Bella pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She then grabbed her backpack and headed to class.

Kurt gave her a wink as she entered class. She blushed a bit and took her seat.

She noticed that Jake hadn't come to class. She figured he high tailed it back to La Push. Surely, he wouldn't be dumb enough to show his face back here again after what he'd done. Bella however, couldn't help, but to notice the shameful look Xavier was giving Kurt. Bella slumped down in her seat. She felt like she'd stirred up more drama around this school than they were used to. Suddenly, she felt as though hiding under a rock.

 

The class follows Logan to the gym. Kurt grew ill feeling as they headed towards the door on the end. He had a bad feeling that he knew what Logan was up to. If so he felt Bella wasn't ready. That she'd only end up getting hurt. She hadn't even had the proper training. Sure enough they enter the observing room to the danger room. He cuts Logan a scornful look. Logan merely grins.

"Relax Elf I'll put it on the lowest setting."

Kurt shakes his head on this. He looks to Bella with discomfort.

"Look if it makes ya feel better you can help her through the first trial."

Bella cuts them both a bit of a nervous expression.

"Wait… I'm going in there?"

"Sure are shortcake."

"But…"

He shoves her and Kurt inside. He then pulls the door to.

"On the count of three." He says into the intercom.

"Logan…" Rogue says with concern.

"She'll be fine Marie."

He says as he sits down and kicks back.

"Three…"

Kurt quickly turns to Bella.

"Follow my lead, Ember."

She nods.

"Two, one!"

The lights come on about the room. A mechanic sound fills the area. Bella's heart races a bit. She hadn't a clue what all to expect.

"Stay close." Kurt says as they stand back to back.

The first round of enemies show. They were holograms that looked like ninja's in black. Bella flares up her hands. They start to come towards her and Kurt. Kurt uses his blade and Bella uses her fire to keep them at bay. As they take them down they merely fade like a scrambled TV channel. Then comes another round of harder level enemies; ones in red. Only this time they spilt Kurt and Bella apart by leaping into the middle. Bella grits her teeth and abruptly turns kicking one of them away from her.

Logan narrows his eyes as he continues to watch. He then turns to Bobby. With a snide smirk he turns up the level.

"Logan…" Bobby utters in disbelief.

"They'll be fine. They're kicking ass; quite a team actually. They complement one another."

Kurt automatically cuts a look towards the window already knowing. He shakes his head that direction. Logan softly chuckles.

"Who'd have thought the little elf had a temper?"

"Who wouldn't when you're messing with their girl? You of all people should know that Logan." Bobby says crossing his arms about his chest.

Logan takes in a breath. It wasn't that long ago they lost Jean.

"All the more reason she needs the eye opener. If she's gonna be one of us we can't pussyfoot around. The wolf has already managed to catch her off-guard. And we still don't know who got the wolf."

Rogue, Kitty and Bobby look to Logan as if lost.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asks.

"I'm telling ya. Someone or something got to them first. There's no way; the kid would have left her. There's more behind this."

"You think Kurt realizes this as well?"

"Of course he does… Why else would the Elf be losing his shit lately?"

Logan tilts his head in thought as he continues to watch.

"Let's bring in bubba shall we?" He flips another switch.

Kurt immediately grabs Bella and yanks her back towards him.

"Remember keep close."

Bella hadn't fully transformed yet. She'd only let the fire rise up to her elbows as they battled. Meaning she was learning to control it.

"Um Kurt. Who the hell is that?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and darts towards the window again. Logan starts to chuckle.

"He's going to kill you." Bobby mutters watching in disbelief.

"He'll try." Logan says with a shrug.

"Wolverine's brother…" Kurt grumbles.

"Who?!"

"Sabretooth aka Victor."

The man that stood before them was nearly 7 ft tall. He had blonde hair and amber colored eyes with no pupils. He'd long nails and the teeth of an actual Sabretooth tiger.

Sabretooth dashes right for them. Kurt grabs Bella and they vanish. They appear behind Sabretooth. He nods towards Bella and she lets her transformation take over. Sabretooth swipes his claws towards Kurt. Kurt arches back barely missing. Bella fires towards Sabretooth's face. He growls out and stomps on the ground as he shields his face. Bella tumbles back a bit.

Logan watches curiously as she stays down. She eyes Sabretooth a certain way that intrigues Logan.

"What's she doing?!" Rogue says slightly panicked.

Sabretooth leaps right for her. Bella sends out one hand Kurt's direction as he flies back. With the other hand she sends a wave of flames towards the hologram. It soars back against the way. She keeps Kurt pinned to the wall with her other hand.

"How is she doing that?!" Kitty inquires.

"She's learned to push that shield of hers out."

"So she's got my brother under a shield?"

"Yes as long as she keeps that on him. Nothing can harm him. But at a price."

"What?"

"I'm afraid we're about to find out." Logan flinches as Sabretooth takes off rapidly towards her.

"NO!" Kurt shouts frantically.

He tries his hardest to break out of what Bella has on him. Sabretooth twirls his entire body around at a great pace. He flings out his claws scrapping them across Bella's face. Just as Logan's about to pull the plug. A smile forms on Bella's face. She brings out both hands. Kurt comes down as the shield is dropped now. Bella blows the blazing fire amongst her hands. It hits Sabretooth's right in the face. She keeps blowing and the fire continues to grow.

Kurt somehow appears back in the observing room. Logan and the others turn back to him.

"Why the hell did ya pussy out on her?!"

Kurt looks to them in full on panic.

"I didn't! I don't even know how I got here!"

"SHIT!" Logan yells as he turns back.

Sabretooth was now gone, but someone else now stood in his place.

"That's no fucking hologram! Who the fuck is that!"

Logan rushes off his seat starting towards the door. Kurt tries to teleport back inside. Waves of electricity are sent about the observing room. Everyone comes down to their knees. Logan and Kurt try to fight against the paralysis that's come over their bodies.

The cloaked figure reaches out only to quickly pull his hand back. Bella narrows her eyes trying to see his face.

"Who are you?" She demands.

"Why have you been watching me?!" She stresses again her body becoming even more ignited.

The man vanishes leaving that familiar red element in the air. He appears behind her and sends her to her knees. He grabs her by the throat lifting her into the air. She could hear him grunting with pain as it scorched his hand. Still he continued to hold her up. Bella gritted her teeth and gripped her hands firmly around the cloaked man's wrists. The cloak itself she knew must've been fire resistant as it had didn't even seem to phase it. Bella brought up both her knees. She flung them out with all she had. She smacked the being in the gut and he staggered back.

Bella came down doing her best to catch her breath. It wasn't just the fact that she had been choked. But yet again she was suffocating herself. Sweat poured down her body. The man rapidly approached her swinging his fists upon her. Bella did her best to dodge. But she was growing weary. The man groaned out as he pinned her to the ground. She sent up a spiraling blaze that sent the man flying into the air. He came back down with a vengeance. Her eyes widened as he came crashing back down his knee towards her sternum. She barely rolled out in time to miss it. Bella came back up.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She roared and sparks flew off her body and were sent about the room.

"Satan…" The man finally spoke with a very curt deep voice.

Kurt's eyes widened as they heard the man's bellowing voice.

Bella laughs.

"Try again…"

"Would you prefer Lucifer? Diablo perhaps?" The man derided under his hood; he spoke with a Russian drawl.

Bella hovered back off the ground.

"No Ember…" Kurt tried again to come to his feet, to teleport, anything to get to her.

"Ah, fuck…" Logan saw it coming as well.

"And what is it you want?"

The man quietly laughs still with that deep bass like sound.

"You…"

Bella nods and closes her yes.

"Dammit kid!"

Bella comes spiraling right for the man like she had Logan. Only this time she's putting her full power behind it. Sparks begin to fly everywhere as she comes towards him he send out another wave of energy. Bella screams out and comes tumbling down. The others are finally able to move, but are weakened. Logan's body begins to heal as he quickly helps the others to their feet. Kurt and Logan try everything in their power to get to Bella. They both start busting down the door with all they've got. Logan punctures out his claws ripping through it.

Bella's now knocked out of her alteration. The cloaked man gently grabs her arm lifting her back to her feet. He moves Bella's hair away from her face. Just as Logan and Kurt burst through the door; the man is kissing her. He's got one hand about the slope of her back and one hiking up her leg against him.

"I will return for you soon."

He whispers fastidiously into her ear. The man leaves nothing, but the reddish vapor with black smoke rising from it.

Kurt runs towards her begins to look her over. Her entire body was now soaked with perspiration. She was pale and hyperventilating. He grabs hold of her and tries to teleport again. He takes in a breath of relief as they appear in the men's shower room. Kurt quickly turns on one of the showers. He places her directly in front of it. Bella jumps as the cold water hits.

He lays her down propping her against him.

"Breathe…"

She gasps back as she fights for a breath.

"Shh…Meine liebe… allow your body to rest."

She nods and closes her eyes. Kurt kisses the top of her head. He uses his hands to help spread the water along her body. Meanwhile, he was thinking about everything he'd just perceived. The way the man moved about… the way he teleported… Kurt swallowed back tensely. He didn't care for the resemblance. Nor did he care to see whoever this was kissing Bella. He knew it wasn't her fault, but Kurt was growing irate at the men that seemed to flock towards her. Granted, he was one of them. Nevertheless, he wasn't pleased by the other's affections. It was bad enough when it was Warren, John, the idiot wolf, and now this furtive man that calls himself Satan. Kurt rubbed his face with full on agitation.

Why would this man attack Bella then kiss her directly after? None of this made any sense to him.


	9. Going Public

Chapter 9

Please read and then review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

"I got you baby…" Jake assures as he continues to carry her.

He pats her on the butt as she's flipped over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Jake's brought down to his knees. Bella's swiped from his hold. He reaches to his temples. The cloaked man stands before him and he circles Jacob.

"You wish for the girl to be yours?"

Jacob screams out in pain as his finger nails dig into the tarmac.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes…" He cries.

The man smiles beneath the cloak.

"What would you give for this opportunity?"

He cups Jake's chin roughly.

"Anything."

"What if I could make it happen. What if I made you an offer you couldn't refuse?"

He forces Jake to his feet.

"I don't even know who you are!"

The man lowers his cloak. Jake looks upon the man before him; his face was crimson red; he'd a scar beneath his right eye, light blue eyes, a goatee, and midnight hair.

"It does not matter who I am. I can give you what you want."

"How?"

They both look back to Bella as she's propped up against the tree. The man makes his way over and cups her chin. He looks to be checking her over.

"What is it you think she desires? Money? Fame? Power? What does the lady want in a lover?"

Jacob looks to be in thought. He thinks back to Nightcrawler. He sighs.

"Bella likes power…"

The man smiles.

"Is that so?"

Jacob nods.

"How intriguing." He caresses her check.

"Quit touching her!"

The man cocks a brow his way.

"I'd watch what I say. I am trying to help you after all. If it is power you wish for I can grant you such. I can make you a god!"

Jacob looks back to Bella in thought.

"No one would be able to stand against you. You could finally be with the one you've pined for. She'd have no choice…"

"She'd really be mine?"

The man doesn't answer. He kisses Bella's forehead and comes to a stand.

"Do you want the deal or not?"

Jake sighs.

"What do I have to do?"

The man smiles.

"Please allow me to take care of the rest…"

He grabs Jake and they vanish.

Jake rolls about the ground as he's dropped. He looks around.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to my world. Here I am king…" The man smiles demonically.

He raises his hands in the air as he drops his cloak. His red tail flickers back and forth. His stares Jake down.

Jake looks around in phenomenon. They looked to be in some sort of mansion. Darkness surrounded the place. Everything was black and decaying. He looked out the mansion windows to see the sky was red with black clouds. The sun was literally like a blazing ball of fire a black ring encircled it. Even the atmosphere and gravity felt different to Jake. He felt it was harder to breath there seemed to be more weight upon him. It was sweltering. He truly felt as though he were in Hell.

"Where are we?"

The man doesn't answer. Instead he eyes Jake.

"Bow before me and I shall give you the power you've requested."

"Bow?"

The man nods.

"Do you wish to be a god or not? You wish to win her affections?"

Jake nods.

"Then BOW!"

Jake swallows back nervously and comes to a bow.

"Very well…"

The man slowly raises one hand into the air. He lifts Jake off the ground. He clenches his hand tightly. Jake hollers out in pain. He continues to rise; bolts of lightning flash through Jake's entire body. Jake continues to cry out. His arms and legs are forced apart. Jake shifts… The man nods with approval. He closes his eyes and sends Jake flying back into a cage. The door snaps shut and locks. Jake's wolf form begins to transform into something much darker… his eyes begin to glow fiery red. His bones begin to break and reshape. Jacob's fur becomes black. He growls out in torment. Jake becomes a full-fledged child of the moon. The man smirks.

"You now belong to me! Let this be a lesson! The girl will be mine wolf! I will take down anyone that stands in my way…Even my own son if I must!" He growls angrily.

 

"Kurt?"

Bella tiredly rolls over. She sees they're in his room. He caresses her cheek.

"Storm will kill us."

"Let her. I'm not about to leave you alone. Not when I know you're in danger."

"Kurt don't…"

"Don't what?"

"I can take care of myself. I'm tired of everyone acting like I can't!"

Kurt sighs.

"I know you can, it doesn't mean I'm not scared too. I want us to be here for each other."

He pecks her on the lips.

"Sorry Kurt I'm just used to everyone acting as if I can't take care of myself."

"I understand, Meine liebe, but we both know that isn't true. I just prefer to be a team."

She smiles.

"I like that actually."

He chuckles softly.

"What time is it?"

He rolls over looking to the time.

"Three."

"Ugh…"

"You should get some sleep Ember."

She runs her fingers along his chest.

"I don't want to sleep."

Kurt's eyes widen. He was at immediate attention. They appear in the woods by the lake.

"Kurt!" She giggles and hits him in the arm.

"You've got to start warning me!"

He chuckles.

"Sorry, Meine liebe..." He kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Kurt lifts off her tank top and tosses it to the ground. His tail twitches a bit. Bella giggles as she takes notice. He raises a brow.

"What?"

"Did you know when you get aroused your tail reacts as well?"

He grins.

"It does?"

"Yep every time."  
"Hmm."

He puts his tail to her lips quieting her as he yanks down her panties. He takes his boxers off. Bella watched curiously as Kurt's dick bobbed as it pulsated.

"I wish to try something."

"And what would that be?"

He picks her up then lays her down on the ground.

"Kurt..." She says rather alarmed.

"We never know unless we try." He hints.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

He crawls over her placing himself inside. Bella gasps back.

"Does it hurt?"

"No far from it."

He smiles and drives himself deeper within her. Bella's breathing begins to quicken. She couldn't get over how good it felt. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She was able to fully enjoy herself now. Bella brought her knees up. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment at the sensation. When she did this he was able to go even deeper. He drove himself at a harder and faster pace this time. Her back arched off the ground.

"Kurt!" She literally cried out as she began to drench Kurt. He looked with curiously as it ran down her legs. He found himself even more aroused. She felt so warm and wet he loved the way it felt. He went even harder about her now. Her nails dug into his back at the intense pleasure he was giving her.

"Fuck that feels so good..." She quickly covered her mouth realizing what she said.

He grinned on this.

"Very foul mouth." He said in a playful scolding matter. Yet, he was kissing her lips.

She giggles a bit.

"Sorry…" She whispers knowing how religious he is.

"Don't be…" He says breathlessly and pins down her wrists. He looked over again watching himself going in and out of her mound. Kurt couldn't get over how stimulating it was just to watch.

He could see the worried expression on her face.

"Do not be afraid to express yourself Ember. You do not offend me."

Truth of the matter was he knew they were being sinful as it was. However, deep down he knew there would never be any other sexual partners for him. Bella he knew was in his future. He didn't question it not even for a second.

"Even more so when you say my name." He says his accent thick and highly seductive.

She blushes, but quickly gasps yet again. Kurt grits his teeth. He felt the urge to come already. He tried to fight it and last longer. Still, at just one profound lunge he came tremendously. He found himself having to stroke himself within her a few more times even after he thought he was done.

Bella looked to him in a bit of shock.

"I was able to control it."

He smiled warmly.

"I noticed."

She giggled a bit looking to her hands in disbelief.

"Awesome."

He raises up and brings her into his chest and they sit amongst the ground. His arms wrap around her as he kisses along her neck.

"Kurt?"  
'Yes Meine liebe?"

"What happens after we graduate?"

"We get married and join the X-Men team." He says with a shrug.

She laughs.

"Married?" She says with widened eyes.

He chuckles at her reaction.

"One day yes… I hope to marry you."

She blushes in thought.

"Did I frighten you?"

"No... I mean you threw me off, but no."  
"I apologize. I do not mean to sound as though I am rushing our relationship. I'm not proposing…" However, a grin comes about his face.

He clears his throat.

"Unless you want me too… I mean you don't you want to marry me?"

"Well yeah… one day but…"  
"But what?! I thought you loved me…"

"Kurt? I…"  
She turns and sees the grin on his face. Her jaw drops. He chuckles.

"You're too funny Ember."

"Ugh... So not cool Kurt!"

He rests his head on his shoulder.

"I mean we can always run away right now and…"  
"Kurt…"

"Yes Meine liebe?"

"Shut it…" She says with a giggle.

"Shuttin' it!" He says with a smirk.

She takes his hand and runs her fingers along it. She's the one with the smirk now.

"Besides, where would you wear your ring?" She taunts.

He cocks a brow on this.

"Hmm… around my neck?"

"Like a collar?"

"If that's what you wish… I'll gladly be your slave, Mistress Ember. As you said I was already."

They both laugh in thought.

"It's so peaceful out here."

Kurt nods and lies back looking to the stars. He pulls her into his chest. He waits until she falls asleep; before they return to his room.

Bella wakes to the sound of her alarm. She tiredly rolls over. She hits the snooze button.

"What the…" She sees the picture of Deadpool on her nightstand with a pink lipstick mark on the corner of the frame.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill him!"

"Isn't it a bit early to be plotting deaths sug?"

"Not when it's Deadpool's."  
She says and chunks the picture into the trash.

"You're breaking my heart!"

They both turn wide eyed. Deadpool was kicked back on the corner of Bella's bed. He was holding a red tulip. He wiped the area of his eyes as though he'd been crying.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bella yells.

"YES! Please do baby! Daddy like!"

"GRRRRRRR!"

Rogue starts laughing as Bella drags Deadpool out of their room.

"Aw baby, don't be like that!"

Everyone in the hall stares upon them. Bella's in her pink tank pajama set chewing Deadpool out in the hallway.

"STAAAY OUT OF OUR ROOOM!"

"Baby…"

She yanks one of his guns out from his holster.

"GET!"

He raises his hands in the air.

"Now let's talk about this…"

However, he quickly ankle swipes her knocking her to the ground. He pins her down.

"Now daddy like…"  
"Oh my God!" She punches him in the sternum.

She rolls him back over.

"Hmmm, even better. I like a girl that wants to take control."

She grins as she holds his gun to his neck. Yet, he's got his blade to hers.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to bring a knife to a gun show?" She taunts.

"Damn! PLEASE MARRY ME! I'm BEGGIN YA! I'll grovel! I'll be your slave!"

Bella comes to her feet.

"I'll sing to ya! Crazy.. crazy for feeling so… Eh I forgot the words…" He scratches the top of his head.

"Sorry I like blue men not ones with blue balls."

She lights up her hand and sends a wave directly for his package.  
"OUCH! Kind of bitchy… I like it!"

He sighs as if disappointed.

"Look could I at least have my gun back?"  
"You snooze you lose it's mine now."

"Actually it's mine now…"

Bella sighs hearing Logan directly behind her.

"Woops when the claws come out it's time to go. Farewell, my love. CALL ME!"

Bella laughs as Deadpool runs into the glass door on the way out.

"Son of a bitch!" He utters rubbing his face and he opens the door heading out.

Logan takes the gun from her hand.

"Guns aren't allowed on premises."  
"Tell that to your loverboy."

She says and heads back into her room slamming the door.

 

"Oh wow…"

Rogue and Kitty look Bella over as she finishes her hair.

"My brother's going to drop dead Ember."

Bella blushes a bit.

"I highly doubt that."

"You look really hot." Kitty agrees.

"Thanks guys."

Bella glances in the mirror once more. Rogue takes her hand.

"Thanks…"  
Bella looks to her confused.

"You're the first girl that's ever willingly dated my brother in public eye. He loves going out…it's just he fears he'll cause you embarrassment."

"I figured that much and no offense Rogue, but I preferred not to be thanked. I love your brother." She says with a shrug.

"So why wouldn't I want to be seen with him. That's just ridiculous."

Rogue nods.

"You'd think huh? Still even with the law on our side Bella… We still have to deal with others that do not agree. In some ways it's like segregation all over again. That's his fear you know. That once you see how others react to him and the drama it can bring that you'll run."

"Not a chance."

Bella hugs the girls on the way out. Kurt's already waiting by the cab rose in hand. Bella was taken by surprise to see him in a pair of Vans, black jeans, and a white dress shirt. She couldn't help, but to find him sexy. However, Kurt was struck stupid. Bella wore a charcoal gray dress with one strap and it stopped just above the knees. She had on flats to match and she wore a white sweater over her dress. Her hair was pinned back as the rest rather draped down loosely.

Kurt handed her the rose then opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

He grinned ear to ear. Once he got inside they both looked one another over again.

"Ich möchte Sie binden und Gottlosen tun Dinge für Sie."

Bella blushed finally able to depict some of what he was saying thanks to Beast. She bit her lower lip in thought. She clears her throat praying she said it right.

"Nicht, wenn ich zum ersten Mal nicht"

His jaw drops for a moment. She swore he was blushing under that azure fur of his. He chuckles a bit shaking his head.

"Dr. McCoy?"

She nods.

"Ah… Betrayer!"

She laughs.

"How much do you know?"

"Not much yet."  
"Not fair…" He pretends to pout.

"Was, wenn ich dir gesagt habe. Dass du die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe? Verstehst du das?"

"Dang it, I only made out the… do you understand…"

He grins and takes her hand.

"I said… What if I told you? That you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on? Do you understand that?"

Her entire face glows. He leans in and kisses her. She runs her hands along his chest.

"You look pretty hot yourself Kurt."  
He shakes his head. She hits him on the arm.

"Stop that."

He grins and kisses her again. Bella crawls into his lap as they continue to kiss. Kurt ran his hands up along her dress. He ran his hands along the seam of her panties. The cab comes to a stop and they both turn to hear the cab driver clearing his throat. Bella gets out of his lap and fixes her dress. Kurt gets out. He pays the fare and opens Bella's door.

His nerves however, were starting to get to him. Last thing Kurt would ever want was to humiliate Bella. He took in a breath noticing all eyes were on them. Bella wrapped her hands around his arms. She then leaned against him as they stood in line for tickets. In fact he noticed she had a genuine smile about her face. She didn't even seem to notice the looks they were getting. He remembered a few tips that Rogue and Kitty had given him. He tried to keep them in mind. He took in a breath and put his arm around her. They'd never been in public eye together. What came naturally to him when it came to Bella; he now felt on edge about.

They got their tickets and had an hour to spare. They looked at some of the movie posters for upcoming shows. Bella even seemed to point out a few she took interest in. Kurt liked the fact that they had the same taste in movies. At one point they were talking about a certain movie coming out in a couple weeks. They made plans to come see it. She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist. Bella leaned back against him. Kurt couldn't believe it. They were surrounded by people and still Bella acted as though she could care less. He was floored beyond belief.

Something within him came alive. Kurt found himself kissing along her shoulder and neck. Bella turned facing him. They begin to kiss as though they were back in their dorm rooms. Her arms locked around his neck; Bella's entire body was pressed up against him. After they kissed she rested her head against his chest. Kurt couldn't help the smile that formed along his face.

Once it came time for the movie. They got their drinks and snacks. Yet again, Bella wrapped her hands around his arm and snuggled up to him. After the lights were out they made out during the previews. Something else new to him; he'd never had a girlfriend to take to the movies before. He liked the idea of having someone else to go with.

During parts of the movie they'd playfully throw popcorn at one another. But mostly Bella stayed snuggled up against him often enough she had her hand along his chest or arm. Kurt wrapped his tail around her shoulders or waist. What really through him for a loop; was when Bella would grin and pet his tail off and on. That strangely aroused him. He'd squirm in his seat off and on at the sensation. After the movie was over they went out to eat.

Bella sat in the booth beside him. Kurt became more and more comfortable and he too began to forget they had watchful eyes about them. One couple actually left the restaurant when he and Bella started kissing. Neither even took notice of them they were too wrapped up in one another.

When they were done eating they went for a walk at one of the parks. They sat on one of the park benches. Bella lay in his lap she giggled as he ran his tail along her tummy.

"Kurt that tickles."

He chuckled and ran it down her leg next.

"Kurt!"

She rolled over and grabbed his tail. She placed it between her legs holding it in place.

"That's just turning me on you know…" He admits.

She blushes in thought, but shrugs keeping it where it is. Kurt looks down and caresses her face.

"Ember… This was easily one of the best days ever."

She smiles.

"Same here, I had a lot of fun Kurt."

She straddles his lap and kisses him with her arms around his neck.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" He says heartfelt.  
"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella however, takes in a breath as they appear in his room.

"KURT!" He dies in laughter.

"Sorry Ember."

"No you're not!"

"Actually, you're right. I'm not."

He says as he sits down at his desk chair with her in his lap. Kurt lowered the one strap of her dress. He kissed along her bare shoulder. He couldn't hold back anymore. He'd wanted her all night. He kisses her lips passionately as he unfastens his pants freeing himself. He uses his tail to pull her panties to the side. Without another thought Kurt guides her on top of him. She arches back immediately. He lowers the top of her dress exposing her gorgeous breasts to him. Bella unbuttons his shirt and runs her hands along his washboard abs. Kurt sucks on her breast as he rocks her against him. He then leans back and watches her in sheer lust and amazement as she rides on top of him. Both struggle to keep quiet, but it was a very hard battle.

He closed his eyes as she kissed along his neck.

"I'm about to come Ember…" He whispered as he firmly grabbed her hips and worked her against him even harder and faster.

Bella grinned and quickly covered his mouth as he moaned out. His eyes widened and they looked to the door staying still for a moment.

"Kurt…" She whispers in a playful scolding matter.

"Sorry…" He says wiggling his brows.

"Stay with me tonight Ember…" He says in a begging matter.

"Let's break the rules…" He hints.

He wasn't meaning sleeping. No Bella knew exactly what he meant. He wanted a marathon. He was growing hard again inside her.

"I want to make love to you all night and pass out in each other's arms." Yet again he takes her breath away with that accent.

"Kurt Wagner breaking the rules?"

He grins and leans into her ear. He seductively hints.

"Not tonight Ember… Tonight, it's Nightcrawler…"

*Ich möchte Sie binden und Gottlosen tun Dinge für Sie. I want to tie you up and do ungodly things to you.*

*Nicht, wenn ich zum ersten Mal nicht. Not if I don't first

Was, wenn ich dir gesagt habe. Dass du die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe? Verstehst du das? *What if I told you. That you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on? Do you understand that?*


	10. Azazel

Chapter 10

Read and review please. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Kurt stretches out and smiles seeing Bella was curled up against him. He kissed her forehead. He rolled over looking to the time. He knew he'd have to get her to her room soon. Kurt breathed her in and wrapped his tail around her waist. He gently lifted her up on his chest. She softly whimpered out.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Meine liebe?"

She lifts her head and looks upon him with a smile.

"Just checking."

He softly chuckles.

"I suppose I had better get you back to your room Ember."

Before she can even blink they're already laying in her bed. They both look over to see Rogue wasn't in the room. Kurt turned back with a smirk. Her eyes widen as he starts to run his tail along her panties. She squirms around on the bed. Her hand flies over her mouth firmly. She watches Kurt in sheer amazement. He ran his tail along her private as he had her panties pulled to the side. What threw her for a loop was the way he wiggled his brows and licked the area of his tail clean that had her juices on it. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. He bent down and seemed to be breathing her in.

"Mein Gott, sie riechen und schmecken so gut!" He says with a soft growl.

Before Bella could think she felt a new sensation. She fought desperately not to scream out in pleasure. Kurt's hands were about her hips as he ran his tongue along her mound. He moaned off and at one point he moved his hands upon her thighs. He spread her more apart. Even Kurt couldn't believe what he was doing. The moment he tasted and smelled her he couldn't help himself. Now that he'd started he found it hard to stop. Her fingers ran through his hair as he continued. Bella screamed out into her hand as she orgasm. A grin came about his face as he licked her clean. Her jaw dropped yet again as he licked his lips and wiggled his brows.

"I can't believe you just did that…" She says in a blushing whisper.

He shrugs. She looks around her face still rosy red.

"Would you like me to…?" She hints.

His eyes widen in thought. But he wasn't too sure about that.

"It's ok Ember you don't have to… I know it's different."

She looks to him oddly.

"How?"

"I'm not like others…" He hints.

She shakes her head.

"I don't want you to be."

She pushes him up against the corner of her bed. He chuckles a bit in thought.

"What?"

"We're in big, big trouble if we ever get caught."

She bites her lower in thought. She shrugs with a bit of a sultry smile. Kurt cocked a brow. They looked to the door once more. Bella clasped one hand over his mouth as she began to return the favor. Kurt was even more vocal than she was. She had learned that last night. She knew he'd give them away. He fidgeted a bit and he gritted his teeth. He watched with full on curiously. He couldn't believe how turned on he was. Nor could he believe the amount of pleasure he was feeling. This felt just as good as sex in general. Both in which were new experiences to him; Bella as well. They seemed to be learning everything through each other. For some reason that made it all the more exciting to him. Kurt felt more comfortable in the fact that she too was new to all this.

Bella got so into what she was doing to Kurt; that she had moved her hand away from his mouth. She actually seemed to enjoy it. However, Kurt felt the urge to come and he knew it was going to be massive. He grew a bit fearful on the idea not sure what to do.

"Ember…" He went to warn her, but it was too late. The warmth escaped him and shot into her mouth. He felt her tongue lapping it up.

He relaxed once he saw her wiping her mouth clean with a smile. He took in a breath of relief. He feared he'd just screwed up and would have offended her. Possibly leading to him getting slapped.

"Mein Gott, das war ein gutes Gefühl!"

 

During class they looked to one another off and on. Neither could believe what they'd done. Still both were rather riled up in thought. Kurt had a hard time focusing as he felt himself growing aroused just thinking about this morning. He chuckled to himself as Bella looked to be having the same issue. She squirmed in her seat off and on and was chewing on the string to her hoodie. Bella looked over to Kurt at one point he wiggled his brows and leaned back in his seat. A small giggle left her mouth. She cleared her throat and quickly turned back around. Kurt kept finding himself taken back by her. It seemed Bella amazed him more and more each day.

It wasn't just the sex either. Sure that was a bonus. It was just how she was with Kurt in general. She made him feel somewhat normal. He tossed a waded up piece of paper at her during class. Bella discreetly unfolded it.

Entschlüsseln Sie diese, ich bin unsterblich in dich verliebt. Sie wissen, dass?

She grinned and leaned back.

Ubergeben Sie den Käse? She writes and tosses it back

Kurt dies in laughter and the entire class and Xavier look upon him. He clears his throat and goes back to their assignment. Once class was over Kurt walked with her down the hall. He put his arm around her and leaned into her ear.

"So I tell you I'm madly in love with you and you tell me to pass the cheese?"

Bella covers her mouth in laughter.

"I so did not."  
"Yes you did."

"Ugh, I'm still learning now to write it."

He grins ear to ear laughing.

"Let's try… Ich liebe dich auch."

He pins Bella the side of the building before the head to Logan's class. He's kissing her and running his hands slightly up her shirt. Bella gasps out as he's suddenly yanked off her.

"Knock it off elf!"

"Logan!" Bella scolds and helps Kurt up.

"Don't be a jerk!"

"Watch your mouth kid. He's becoming a horn dog around yah!"

Bella starts laughing.

"And I thought you were all about abiding by God's will and all that hogwash kid!" He points to Kurt.

"LOGAN!" Bella reproaches.

"How often do you pray Wolverine?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything elf?!"

"How often do I pray?"

"Hell damn near everytime I look at you!"

Kurt nods and pats Logan on the back.  
"And that is why I will go to Heaven." He says winking at Bella.

Bella dies in laughter at the look Logan cuts Kurt. Kurt walks on towards the training area.

"And your into that?"  
"Yep!"

"He's like weird."

"Sure is…" She says with stars in her eyes.

"Crazy ass kids…" Logan grumbles under his breath.

The other students are already at the area. Logan and Bella were a few feet back heading that way. Bell however, froze and immediately latched on to Logan's arm. Something she never does. He didn't even have to ask he could smell it.

"Logan?"

He nods and looks around. He put his arm protectively.

"Go with the others…"

"But…"

"NOW KID!" He shoves her that direction and Bella shrieks out as the massive werewolf leaps down from the roof of the school.

"Ya'll get on out of here. Get back inside."

Deadpool leaps off another building. The were sniffs the air and darts his eyes directly upon Bella. "Now don't ya be looking at my future baby mama!" Deadpool smarts and takes out one of his guns aiming for the creature. The were snarls back as if shaking something off. He seemed to be looking for someone else. He looked around and stopped once he gazed upon Kurt. He sniffed the air again and let out a bellowing growl.

He takes off heading right for Kurt. Kurt braces himself and grabs the beast as it comes for him. They both vanish.

"NO!" Bella looks around.

"KURT!"

Everyone else looks around as well.

"Where'd they go!" Bella looks to Logan in a panic.

"We have to find him!"

Bella starts towards the woods about to fully transform. Logan apprehends her and pinches the nerves to her neck; putting her to sleep. He hands her off to Deadpool.

"Get her inside! Don't let her out of your sight!"

"I'm taking her inside because I want to! You're not my daddy! Wait… are you?! I never knew my daddy. Why'd ya leave me daddy?! No one tells me what to do daddy!" He pops Bella on the butt as he struts inside.

"The rest of you follow Bobby inside. Go straight to Xavier Bobby and let him know there's trouble. Lockdown time."

Bobby nods and he rushes the students back into the building. Logan breathes in the air once more and takes off running.

Deadpool takes Bella into her room and lays her down.

"Huh..." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Just you and I…"

"So…"

"How ya doin?"

He lays down next to her. He props her up against him.

"So I was wondering. Are you an eggshell kind of girl or more mother of pearl?"

"Oh well… black? Never thought of that… sounds perfect!

He starts humming and runs his fingers along her hair. He starts to rig some sort of rope around her wrist. So when he moves the rope she's stroking his chest. He continues to hum and kick his feet about happily.

"Did I ever tell you about how I lost my virginity? Crazy story really…" He moves the rope and her hand pats him on the stomach.

"Oh ok well I'd love to tell you about it baby…"

 

Kurt grits his teeth together as he and the werewolf circle one another. Kurt locks eyes with the beast. He couldn't help, but to find the brute familiar. It snarled back and snapped at the air in frenzy.

"Bring it on mutt!"

The were dives right for him. Kurt teleports and it slams into a tree head first. Kurt smiles and waves as he's a few feet up from the were. He drops down spinning around the tree he flings himself towards the were knocking it to the ground. He dodges it's bites. Kurt however, ground his teeth together as the beast's claws dug into his back. Kurt sent the sharp end of his tail right into the were's gut. It whimpered out and sent Kurt soaring through the woods with its hind legs. Kurt quickly grabbed a nearby branch and swung back around at full force. The were and they smash into one another in the air. As they both came crashing down Kurt wraps his tail around the were's throat. His feet slam down on the were's gut as they land. The were's eyes start to glow crimson red. It sends Kurt sailing through the woods yet again.

Kurt barely manages to teleport in time to miss a tree. He leaps around a few trees coming back towards the were. It sends its massive fists out and Kurt doesn't teleport in time. The wind is knocked out of Kurt and he stumbles back bowing over. The were rushes Kurt slamming him against a tree. It wraps his immense hands around Kurt's throat. Kurt tries to teleport out of the hold, but can't. He wraps his hands around the creature's wrists. He goes to bring up his knees in hopes of breaking free. The were presses his entire weight against Kurt. Kurt's eyes begin to water as he's being choked to death. He does the only other thing he can think of as it's claws are beginning to dig into his throat he knows he'll die if he doesn't do something quick.

He jabs his tail right into the creature's heart. Just as he does this he sees Wolverine's claw's going through its stomach. Kurt's hold is finally released. He comes to his knees. He crosses himself and says a silent prayer of forgiveness.

"Easy now…" Logan helps Kurt back to his feet.

He checks him over.

"Damn kid yah took a beating!"  
"Ember?" He questions desperately.

"She's alright…"

He nods and starts coughing a bit as he tries to catch his breath.

"Ah, shit." Kurt turns back to see what Logan's mouthing off about.

Kurt's eyes widen.

"I didn't know!" Kurt pronounces in panic.

"Hell neither did I. He sure didn't smell the same." Logan narrows his eyes as he crouches over.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" He questions rolling Jake's body over.

Kurt shakes his head pacing the area.

"Now don't yah go freaking out on me! Neither of us knew! You were just defending yourself kid!"

"But he was her friend."  
"Was… The kid wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders that and he was jacked up in the head. We both know that. He tried to kidnap your girl remember?!"

"But I took a life…"

"We took a life. Dammit elf don't yah even do that to yourself yah hear me!"

Kurt shakes his head. There were only two things that concerned him God… and Bella.

"She may hate me!"

"Dammit kid knock that shit off! She ain't gonna hate you. I have your back ok."

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose and takes in a breath.

 

"And I vowed to never use a chainsaw again after that. All I can say is I'm glad I didn't have to pay for it after all. I mean could you imagine? I just love our little talks."

He moves the string again and her hand caresses his stomach again. He kisses her forehead.

He rises up and gently lowers her back into the bed. He undoes the rope to her wrist and tosses it onto Rogue's bed.

"How about a nice candle light dinner?! Whattaya say for old time sake? Future baby mama?"

He hums again as he starts setting up.

About half an hour later Bella comes too. She blinks her eyes seeing the room was dark, but covered in candles. Bella rises up in the bed to see Deadpool with white lingerie over his suit. He's sitting in a chair crying.

"What the hell?"

Bella says looking around.

"Dinner's ruined! Everything! Ruined!" He cries.  
"I work and slave away all day. All you do is lay there!" He sobs and goes to run out of the room.

But he darts back grabbing the Chinese food.

"This is mine! You don't deserve it! I bought this with my own money!"  
"Thought you said you were slaving away all day."

"Don't you mock me you vicious cruel woman!"

He heads for the door again.  
"You complete me! But no seriously, are you ragging or something because… really all you did was lay there!"

"OUT!"

"Love you! Call me!"

Bella jumps as she turns around.

"Kurt!"

She narrows her eyes upon him.

"Oh my God!" She quickly turns on the lights.

"Are you alright?!"  
She checks his entire body over seeing all the claw marks on his neck, stomach, and back.

He nods solemnly.

"I am fine Miene liebe. Are you?"

She nods.

"Logan!" She hisses realizing what took place now.  
"I'm gonna kill him."

Kurt flinches at her words.

"Ember… I've done something you may not forgive."

Bella sits him down in a chair and starts caring for his wounds. He shakes his head stopping her.

"I do not deserve your caretaking Ember."

He places her hands back down to her sides.

"I rid of the creature."  
"That's a good thing though... right?"

He shakes his head.

"No Ember… No it isn't."

"I don't understand that thing was trying to kill you."

He looks to the ground in shame.

"He was no thing… He was your friend."  
"Friend? What friend?"

"When I took his life; I realized it was Jacob."

Bella's jaw drops.

"What?!"

Kurt felt ill.

"I'm so sorry Ember. I… I'd never actually intentionally kill. I might feel the urge when someone means you harm, but that wasn't my intention. I…"

"Kurt please… don't do this to yourself."

He looks to her confused as she puts her hands upon his cheeks. Tears streamed down her eyes, but only for the loss of the boy she knew; not the one whose life Kurt took. Kurt turns away from her feeling undeserving.

"We both know if you took his life you had no other choice. Despite the fact that the Jake I knew had already died before you even took his life Kurt. The boy I knew was already long gone."

She takes in a breath and starts to doctor him up. Kurt covered his face still he felt he didn't merit her kindness or love for that matter. Bella continued to cleanse out his wounds.

"I think you need to see Dr. McCoy."

"I will be fine."  
Bella sighs shaking her head.

"I don't understand. That's not Jake's true form it didn't even look like him. He looked more like a child of the moon."  
"A what?"

"A child of the moon is a werewolf."

Kurt nods.

"You have seen these children of the moon before?"

"No, but I've heard of them. If that was Jake then something must've happened. None of this makes sense."

She grabs the alcohol and some cotton swabs.

"This is going to sting."

His jaw clenches tightly as she gently rubs the alcohol in.

"You still doing ok?"

"Yes Ember."  
They turn to a knock at the door. Bella answers seeing it was Logan.

"Is your elf here?"  
Bella nods.

"Tell him to come out. Xavier wishes to see him."

Kurt comes to his feet.

"I'll be back." He says pecking her on the lips.

"Ok."

Logan pulls the door shut once Kurt comes out. Bella sighs in thought. She makes her way to her bed and lays down. She shuts her eyes for a few minutes. Bella takes in a breath though as she feels someone on top of her.

"Kurt!"

She giggles a bit.  
"I told you to quit doing that. So what did Xavier want?"

He doesn't answer. He starts kissing along her neck and shoulders. Kurt rubs himself roughly against her.

"Kurt…?" She felt startled for some reason.

He didn't feel the same. That and her head was killing her. She reached to her temples as Kurt started to lift her skirt. He starts kissing her. She narrowed her eyes as he started to flicker on her like a bad TV connection. She shook her head as he flashed between a red man back to Kurt. He took himself out and was pulling her panties to the side. Her heart raced and Bella screamed on top of her lungs as her entire body lit up in transformation. The man cries out in pain.

Logan, Kurt, and Xavier turned the direction of the scream. Kurt teleported into her room. Just in time to see the red man back hand Bella.

"NO!" Kurt grabs the man and tries to teleport with him, but he cannot.

The man laughs.

"Well if it isn't my pathetic excuse for a son. He does a slight bow.

"We've not been formally introduced, but I've watched you grow up. My name is Azazel. To your home though I am known as none other than Satan.

Kurt narrows his eyes as he looks upon the man in his grasp.

"You do not stand a chance. I'm more powerful than you will ever be!"

He looks to Bella with a smile.

"I was told you're a girl that likes power. At least that's what that idiot wolf said. I see he didn't complete his mission. Such a waste. Hard to find good help these days." He says slamming his own son up against a wall.

"The only reason my son was created was to put an END to this miserable world. As you can see he is WEAK and a FOOL! A woman of your capabilities deserves more don't you think?!" He rips the cross necklace from his son's neck.

He laughs. "Where is your God now my son? It is me you serve! Me you're to bow before!"

"You my dear will make me another son; a stronger one. One that's worthy! You my son were simply not strong enough to have claims to her. Therefore, she is mine. No hard feelings of course. I can give her what she needs and visa versa. If you even attempt to stand in my way. I will end you myself. Do not test this theory. You're disposable and will be easily replaced!"

"EMBER!" Kurt yells as the man and Bella vanish leaving nothing behind, but a red element about he air.

Mein Gott, das war ein gutes Gefühl! My God, that felt good!

"Mein Gott, sie riechen und schmecken so gut!" My God, you smell and taste so good!"

Entschlüsseln Sie diese, ich bin unsterblich in dich verliebt. Sie wissen, dass?Decipher this, I am madly in love with you. You know that?

übergeben Sie den Käse. Pass the cheese please.

"Ich liebe dich auch. I love you too


	11. Welcome To Hell

Chapter 11

Read and review please. Thank you… I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Very dark times ahead… I just want to put the warning out there. Just keep in mind for those that do not know; Azazel is pretty much Satan of the X-Men universe... possible darker Nightcrawler as time progresses as well.

Bella's eyes bat open. This drugged like feeling washed over her. She rolled over trying to gather where she was. All she could make out was some sort of mansion or something. The walls around her were black looked to be withered. She came to her feet the ground beneath her felt off balance as she struggled to stay on her feet. The atmosphere she found it hard to breathe in and it felt heavy. Each step she took felt forced. She swallowed back feeling parched. She leaned against one of the decaying walls. Bella used it to gain her equilibrium. She made her way to a window and she looked out to the fiery sun; with the black ring around it. The sky was crimson and black clouds scattered about it. From the distance there looked to be a storm. Lightening flashed every so often. The area around the mansion was desert like. Yet she saw other buildings around the area. Some even looked to be homes. Everything was so obscure. Bella slowly turned around.

"Come to me my dear…"

She froze and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. He wiggled a finger her direction as he was kicked about a throne. She nervously looked around again. She looked down to see her clothes had been changed as well. She was in a long slick black ball gown it split at the leg. One sleeve was made of some sort of metal that looked like tiny chain links going around her arm. It looped around the collar of her neck and down the slope of her back.

"Don't be shy now. Come to me."

She shook her head and took a few steps back. He tilts his head to the side. Bella jumps as he's suddenly behind her. His tail wraps around her waist. The end of it goes to her face. He uses it to twirl her around to facing him.

"Do not fear me. I will take care of you now. You belong to me and I take great pride in my possessions."

He lifts her chin with his tail.

"Especially, ones as beautiful as yourself and such great power…" He shuts his eyes for a moment.

He leans in and breathes her in. He sneers.

"I can still smell him on you! He was never meant to have you! He's not worthy of you! Why would you give yourself to my son?! He's undeserving!"

Bella's teeth grind together.

"He's nothing, but a disappointment a disgrace!"

Bella's entire body becomes engrossed in flames and she pops the shit out of Azazel.

"Shut the fuck up asshole!"

Azazel grits his teeth. He sends one of his paralyzing bolts her way. Only it does nothing. She just stands there furiously staring him down. He chuckles back with full on amusement. He even grew aroused by the mere idea.

"Amazing… How are you doing that?! Truly you are remarkable!"

He slowly approaches her. He reaches out his hand only to get burned.

"Now how is it; my son can touch you during this phase, but I cannot?"

He sighs.

"That could prove to be a problem…"  
However a sly grin comes about his face.

"Hmm…Perhaps I should have gone with something more flame resistant?"

Bella looks down and suddenly covers herself.

"No please don't… There is nothing to take shame in. It is your natural state. It is what your gift desires. It is what I desire as well. However, I do not need the distraction. I'll only end up fucking you against your wishes. If you're to be mine. I do wish to have some respect. That being said though I'm very impatient. I wouldn't keep me waiting too long. I tend to take things I want. Jillian…" He waves over another creature that had the same azure skin as Kurt. Only she was clearly female. She had massive wings like that of a bat.

"Do retrieve my lover to be a flame resistant dress. Keep it elegant as she is." He turns back to Bella and winks.

"As I was saying… Perhaps within time you will realize this is where you belong. I can offer you far more than the X-Men can or my son for that matter. I can give you power, wealth, strength, anything your heart desires. I have to offer."

He circles her.

"You may stand with me and together we will raise the Neyaphem back to where they should be. Together we could rule the Earth. You my dear lover could be my Empress if you so desire. My equal…"

Bella nods.

"And what of love, honor, and faith such as your son?"

He laughs.

"Love? Love is just another word for power… Think about it. My son claims to love you… What does that make your mind do? It's his way have having power over you my dear. How humans love to hear those three puny fucking meaningless words. I love you…." He rolls his eyes.

"It's just another way of saying; I would like to fuck you. That's exactly what my son wanted. He was thinking with his dick my dear. He'd have been done with you within a few months. Whereas, I wish for much more; such as children… powerful ones like their mother and father. And dare I say quite attractive. Think about it Satan and his lovely fire breathing dragon. Who needs love when you have respect and equality? Love is what makes you weak. You are not weak now are you my dear? You do not strike me as such a frail creature to be concerned about such things. There are far more things to worry about. Now sex I can see where some might confuse that with love. But even that is not an act of love. Think about it."  
Bella's head sways about as she's trying to keep her gift intact. However, she drops down to one knee. She fought to catch her breath as she felt as though she were suffocating. The environment here was harder on her body and gift. She felt weary. He grabs her arm lifting her back to her feet.

He uses his tail to press her back against his chest.

"Think about it… You're acting out the most sinful of acts. Even the acts themselves; do not have names that reveal that of love." He leans into her ear and whispers.

"Tell me what love is there in the words fuck and other's for instance? Doggie style, sixty nine, blow job, then the parts themselves… Pussy, cock, dick, vagina, ass, tits, which I happen to adore yours by the way… That and your youth I must say is quite appealing. He says looking her over. Such as that tight little pussy of yours… I must say… now that I can't wait for." He makes it a point to show his enthusiasm against her.

"Just think about it my dear. Soon I will be giving you every sexual pleasure that ever existed. Things that my son wouldn't even know about. You need a god not a foolish boy! One that can have you pleading and crawling on your hands and knees begging for more. Isn't that what you truly desire? Shouldn't you long to be treated like the goddess you are?"

He softly growls.

"JILLIAN!" He snaps.

She rushes into the room.

"Hurry it up! You're going to make me break my word. And you know how I feel about that!"

The Neyaphem nods and hands the dress over. Azazel sits back on his throne. He leans back watching Bella as she dresses. He braces his head against his knuckles. He snarls back again as he watches her. He strongly fought the urge to take her right now. But he wanted her at her full transformation. He wanted her at her strongest. In order to do that; he needed to gain her trust. He wondered how his son was able to touch her. He'd seen it; so he knew it was possible. That's what he was trying to do in the room. The idea was to warm her up to it then seductively suggest she light it up! He hadn't a clue how she saw past it. He knew he hadn't broken out of the image he was giving her of Kurt. That was the original plan. Now he realized he was going to have to work a lot harder; in which to win her over. He needed to impregnate her in her transformation. It's the only way to make certain that this time the child wasn't such a degradation. That pissed him the fuck off! He wanted her NOW! So young and beautiful he wanted to feel and taste her. He also wanted her as a damn virgin. He wasn't too pleased to find out his son had already taken care of that. Something he truly hadn't expected. He knew his was on this imprudent religious high. He always was disappointed in him. He'd never dreamt he and Mystique could make such a sorry excuse for an existence. He looks back upon Bella. The one they called Ember… But she was so much more. She was the real deal. This time he had it right. He could feel it. She was the one. This one wasn't getting away. With her he could create what he'd always hoped to create. Someone in which to rule the world with! To him Nightcrawler was nothing, but a little bastard.

Bella looks back to him nervously as she's dressed now. He nods and waves her over. She doesn't budge.

"Now, now there is no need to be rude. I do not handle rudeness very well. Now come sit with me. We shall get to know one another." He motions for Jillian to bring her over.

She grabs Bella's arm and leads her over.

"Now leave us."

Jillian nods and exits the room. Azazel picks Bella up with his tail and places her into his lap.

He leans her against his chest.

"Sleep now. You need your rest… You're about to pass out is it is. Quit fighting it my dear. No harm will come of you. I will take care of you now."

 

Kurt stares into space. A few hours have passed since the man that claimed he was his father took off with Bella. He'd looked everywhere he could think of. In fact he'd teleported so much. He was now weary. Kurt turns back to his desk; with the cross and bible about it. He thinks about what the man said. He didn't want to believe that was his father. However, deep down Kurt knew it had to be true. The similarities were all there.

This man was calling himself Azazel aka Satan. He'd taken Bella in order to bear his child. Kurt's entire body trembled. All he kept thinking about was what being done to her! Was she being raped?! Beaten? Was she even still alive?! What would he do if his own father impregnated the love of his life? Not only that, but if Bella even survived this… Would she even be able to look at Kurt the same way again? He honestly knew he couldn't blame her if she hadn't. All he knew was he wasn't giving up. He was going to find her and get her back one way or another. And if something dreadful has happened something he and Bella cannot take back. He'd take full responsibility for his father's actions. He grimaced in thought. It's not something he wished. But he'd never turn his back to Bella. Whatever his father has done he will take full responsibility for. He wouldn't let her go through it alone. Whether she wanted to be with Kurt or not; he'd find a way. He covers his face in shame and despair.

He wasn't sure how to live with himself… If his father was having his way with Bella. Kurt felt complete nausea washing over him. Anger coursed through his veins. He bared his fangs as he grinded his teeth together. Kurt pulled at his hair.

The one girl! The one person in this entire world; that's ever given their fullest to Kurt; gets ripped away from him just like that. He's told he can't have her. That he's not worthy and by his own father! Bella was the only one he truly loved. Unlike the others students at the academy he didn't have anyone to call his own. Other than his sister Rogue and she wasn't even his full sister. Bella's the one person in this world he trusted and loved most. The one who's company he couldn't get enough of. Everything about her… her scent, warmth, smile, laughter, her sultry ways, the way she made him feel in general. Around Bella Kurt felt like he finally belonged. Because of her he no longer looked over his shoulder to see who was judging him. That and he knew Bella meant it when she said she loved him. Kurt could see it in her eyes. It felt wonderful! He never dreamed he'd ever have someone like Bella in his life. All the more reason he wasn't giving up! He wouldn't go down without a fight! No one not even his own father was taking Bella away from him.

One look! Just one look was all it took for Kurt. The moment Bella Swan first entered that classroom he knew what he wanted. When he called dibs he meant it! It flowed out of his mouth so freely that day. He knew it was different he'd never done that with a girl before. Sure he plays around and can be a bit of a trickster. But when it came to women that was different. He had never flirted like that before. But then he looked back and realized he truly had made a claim. The moment he saw her Bella Swan was HIS! He'd never been that open about a woman before. Now that he knew what it felt like. He'd take his own father down if that's what it took. Kurt Wagner would break his own vow… he'd vowed to never intentionally take a life. Azazel had disturbed whatever peace there was within Kurt's heart. When his father left he took Kurt's heart with him!

Kurt hissed out and shouted out in agony. He started destroying everything in his path. His eyes started to glow his body continued to tremble.

There was only one other person he could turn to! One! He punched through the wall in thought. His mother…

 

Bella wakes upon a royal purple silk pallet on the floor. Golden pillows surrounded it. She looked down to see she was now in a white silk gown. Her hair had been braided back. She rolls over and her skin crawls. He was looking down upon her.

"And how did you sleep beautiful one?"

Bella noticed the creature next to him. They had massive smoky colored wings and he wore an eye patch. There was a huge scar going down his chest. He too had pointed ears like Jillian, Kurt and Azazel. Bella guessed this was just how the way of Neyaphem's appearances. The man stood still like that of a gargoyle. His wings twitched every now and then other than that nothing. He stared straight on ahead.

"I imagine you are famished."

Azazel comes to his feet and offers a hand. Bella rolls her eyes and comes to her feet on her own. He cocks a brow and sighs with irritation.

"Do not roll your eyes. It's a dirty filthy rude habit in which I tend to break."

She shrugs and looks around. He yanks her toward him by the arm.

"You will answer me when I talk to you."

She transforms scorching the entire front of his body.

"Go fuck yourself Azazel!"

Bella says sending a spiraling blast his way.

"You're not keeping me here! I belong with Kurt NOT YOU! YOU SICK ASS SON OF A BITCH!"

Bella's hovering off the ground at this point.

"IF HE REALLY IS YOUR SON LIKE YOU SAY HE IS THEN YOU'RE ALL KINDS OF FUCKING JACKED UP! HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU CREATE SOMEONE LIKE HIM! THE TWO OF YOU COULDN'T BE MORE DIFFERENT. YOU GO ON ABOUT HOW HE'S A DISGRACE. HE'S NOT THE DISGRACE YOU ARE! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE THE SHAME HE MUST BE FEELING RIGHT NOW. HIS MOTHER'S A RIGHTEOUS CRAZY ASS BITCH AND HIS FATHER'S LITERALLY INFUCKINGSANE AND A TWISTED…"

Bella's eyes start to roll back. She shakes her head. A scream surpasses her lips and she shoots out her arms in legs in the air. Azazel sees it coming he quickly charges her taking the damage his body does to his own as he slams her back. He knocks her out of the transformation. He wraps his tail around her throat and raises her into the air. He constricts his tail slightly choking her.

"Apparently you and I have a misunderstanding…" Her hands wrap around his tail.

"I love NIGHTCRAWLER! There is no understanding. If you want me; the only way is through necrophilia because, I'll never give myself to you! I belong to him NOT YOU! So you want to KILL ME THEN SO BE IT!"

"There is no SUCH THING AS LOVE! It is you that is misunderstanding! You belong to me and if this continues to be a disagreement amongst us! Then I will gladly take out the competition!" He threatens and shakes her in his grasp.

"You'd kill your own son?!"

He laughs.

"You and I have a lot to learn about one another. There will be plenty of time for that. As to your question!" He tosses back onto her pallet next to his throne.

"YES! I'd fucking rip him apart if I must! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY! YOU BELONG TO MEEEE!"

He appears over her and pins her wrists down.

"Dishonor me again and it will be his blood on your hands! There is to be no more talk of my son. It's forbidden. As for as you and I are concerned he no longer exist! In fact nothing of that world does. This is your home now! The Neyaphem are your family now! If I were you I'd be more focused on making myself cozy. You're not going anywhere! Now do you wish to be my equal or must you bow before me? Continue this game my dear. I will have you chained to my fucking throne and begging at my feet! I've offered you something much more! Don't be a fool. You're better than that! Better than all of them! They are beneath you! It is time you realize that. However, it is you that are beneath me!" He smirks.

"As you can see." He pulsates against her.

"FUCK…" He hisses out in longing.

"You'll be begging for it soon enough!"

"Never!"

He laughs.

"Oh you will..." He says assuredly.

He jerks her up off the floor.

"Jillian help her get into her dinner dress."

 

"Now were yah off to?"

Logan pulls up alongside of Kurt in the truck. Kurt was walking down the highway with his backpack.

"Going to find my mother."

Logan cocks a brow on this.

"Now why the hell would yah want anything to do with that woman?"

"I don't, but for Ember… I will do whatever I must."

Logan sighs and pulls over up ahead.

"Get in…"

Kurt looks to him confused. Logan leans over and opens the door for Kurt.

"Let's go!"

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"It is not your battle, but my own."

"Shut your ass up elf and get in the fucking truck."

Kurt sighs and appears in the truck.

"Alright now a bitch huntin' we go."

 

Bella sat at the long mahogany dining room table as if in a daze. The entire Neyaphem group sat amongst them as well. Azazel sat at the front of the table. He and the others stuffed their faces like savage beasts.

She'd now met Ginniyeh – a soldier of Azazel's, She looked almost human only her eyes had been sewn shut and she was bald. She was beyond creepy looking she dressed like a damn dominatrix.

Ophis – He was enormous and evidently the torturer as Azazel made the point to emphasize to her if she so got out of line again. She'd be visiting this one often. He'd fangs and brownish fur all along his body he too pointed ears. Kiwi Black – apparently Kurt's half-brother and also son of Azazel. Here he was serving his father like some little bitch. Bella couldn't fathom why he'd willingly serve his father. He had tribal markings along his face. His midnight hair pulled back in a ponytail. He seemed to keep to himself. Bella however, couldn't help, but to notice the glances Kiwi Black gave her off and on.

"Eat now Isabella. You need your nourishment."

Bella turns towards him as he sits down a turkey leg. Azazel folds his arms about his chest. That was another thing. Only he had blue eyes. The others had yellow eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're to bear my children! Therefore, you will keep your body strong! NOW EAT!"

He raises a brow of warning. She remembers his threat. She sucks back a breath. The other's staring upon her as if waiting to see if she will disobey again.

She bitterly picks up a leg and bites into it. He keeps his eyes locked onto her.

"Everything on your plate." He demands as if she were a child.

He nods in approval as she eats what's on her plate. She doesn't even pay attention to what it is. She eats in a zombie like state. The urge to cry came over her. She didn't want Azazel to have the satisfaction.

"When you're finished Jillian will help you to get bathed. Then you're to go to your bed by my throne and get some rest. Understood?"

She nods. Her entire body however, shook with humiliation and ire. She'd much rather die than for her fate to be with this man. Kurt was the future she wanted NOT HIS FUCKING FATHER.

"Can I be excused now?"  
She motioned towards her empty plate. He looks to her and nods. He motions for Jillian to take her to the bathing room. A crimson antique bathtub was in the middle of the room. There was nothing else in the room other than one cabinet and some towels. The floor was black marble. Bella's heart sank how this truly felt like literal hell. Jillian ran the bath water she even poured in some bubbles. She then sprinkled in some red rose petals. All it did for Bella was add to the creep factor to all this.

Bella stepped out of her gown and got into the tub. Jillian laid her out another gown. Bella was beginning to feel like a fucking Barbie the way they had her changing clothes. She sat down and once Jillian left the room. Bella brought her knees up to her chest. The fear within her heart was great. Even with her gift she felt powerless. She knew Azazel wasn't lying. He truly would destroy his own son.

She buried her face; realizing she may never even see Kurt, her friends, or Charlie again. One thing was for sure. If Azazel indeed managed his way with her. Bella would end it all… She'd rather take her own life. She knew without a shadow of a doubt. Kurt would want nothing to do with her; if she carried the spawn of his own father. What man would want a woman that carried his technical half brother or sister. The urge to vomit hit. She couldn't get over how entirely wrong and disgusting this all was. The fact that Azazel had no morals whatsoever! She was beginning to feel as though she were trapped in a nightmare. No matter how hard she tried she wouldn't wake.


	12. Three Mutants Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 12

Please read and review. Thanks! I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Look to profile for Deadpool argument just for fun lol. THIS IS NOT MOVIE VERSION NIGHTCRAWLER BTW IT IS WHAT'S ON THE STORY PIC AS TO WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE I did not like the movie version of Nightcrawler they did him no justice whatsoever.

Logan and Nightcrawler both turn back to the sound of a thump; in the back of the truck. Nightcrawler narrows his eyes. Deadpool waves and leans back. Logan sighs.  
"Guess he's coming along for the ride."

Nightcrawler turns back around shaking his head. Logan gets a shitty grin on his face and he slams on the accelerator. Deadpool's head slams back against the windshield in the back of Logan's truck. Deadpool curses and takes out his gun. He aims it towards them. Logan merely cocks a brow. Deadpool raises his hands as though he's merely fucking around. He puts his gun back up and sits back.

"Idiot…" Logan grumbles.

Logan calls to Xavier on the way. He hoped he could find Mystique as they headed on out. So he'd have some sort of clue about which direction to start with. He wasn't sure if she was still with the brotherhood or not. Logan rolls his eyes as he looks over and sees Nightcrawler holding his golden cross in the palm of his hand.

"Look kid, I respect your religion stuff. But this right here is nothing more than a tall ass order of fucking vengeance! No amount of religion is going to help you."

"That is where you're wrong… There is plenty of room of vengeance within the realms of Christianity. It is written and has been done. Through love and honor… Even faith…" His hand clasps tightly around the cross. I will not allow my father to live… He's the one I will break my vow for. There is no place in this world for him. I am sure through this I will have God on my side. That isn't something I fear. What I fear is losing Ember."

Logan notes the way his hands shake as he says this.

"And just how do you think your mother will help?"

"She would know how to get to the dominion in which mine father dwells."

"And if she doesn't tell you?"  
"I will give her no choice. For once mine mother will hear me out! She will help me get Ember back!"  
Logan sighs.

"Whatever you say elf."  
Logan shifts gears and looks straight on ahead.

"What do we tell her father? He's to be here in just a few days. In fact I'm sure he's already tried to reach her."

Nightcrawler shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I will tell him the truth."

"That's suicide! I mean to your relationship kid! Look, let me handle it ok. Believe me you don't want daddy knowing; your father is trying to force his spawn within his daughter?! That's relationship suicide. Sometimes kid you gotta lie!"

Nightcrawler flinches.

"I do not believe mine Ember, will ever love me again. That doesn't change how I feel or what I'm willing to do."

Logan felt bad for the kid. Nightcrawler's entire body hadn't stopped trembling. His eyes were glowing fiercely something, Logan had only seen a couple times in the Danger room.

 

Bella grimaces as she rolls over. She sees Azazel lying beside her. He was kissing along her shoulder and running a hand along her waist.

"You're quite lovely when you're sleeping my dear. So innocent and youthful…"

Tears stream down her face as he caresses her cheek.

"Ah, now don't do that. It takes away from your charm."

Bella had been dreaming of Kurt. To roll over and realize she was directly beside his father. He even had his body pressed up against hers…It made her ill. Her world felt as though it was crashing down, rapidly. Azazel rolls her onto her back. He crawls over her and gazes upon her. He was throbbing against. The tears came even harder. Her body automatically lit up in defense. He hollered out in agony. She covered her mouth and quickly scooted away. As she did this she caught his throne and her pallet on fire.

"Well don't just stand there take care of the matter!" He snaps.

Bella turned to see who he was talking to. It was Ophis. Her heart raced. She tried to cut off the ability, but it wouldn't stop.

"You're going to burn down the entire palace! Now ENOUGH!"

"I'm trying!" She snaps back.

She didn't understand why she was losing control again. The fear however, was so great her entire body shook. She couldn't stop crying. The more she cried the more of a fiery flare her body became. Ophis growled out as he kept trying to reach for her.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT FIND ANOTHER WAY!"

Ophis nodded as he burned his hand yet again.

"FUCK IT!"  
Azazel grabbed her and teleported her into the bathtub. He turned the water on ice cold. She screamed out as he held her head under the faucet.

"YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME!"  
He continued to hold her head under as she began to choke. He winced in pain as he was covered in blisters now.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

He crossly rolled back out of the tub. Bella leaned over the tub. She fought desperately for a breath. Her eyes watered and she reached to her throat. She rolled out of the tub and crawled amongst the floor. She was suddenly yanked off the floor and dragged into a basement. Ophis chained her up. He roughly twirled her around and ripped the back of her gown. He began to take a leather strap to her back. She gritted her teeth together. Ophis was unrelenting. She struggled against the chains. Yet again her body lit up beyond her control in defense again. It seemed like the longer they kept her here; the harder it became to control. She hisses out between the blows. Her eyes began to glow like that much of Kurt's; only it was a deep sapphire. The anger coursed through her entire core.

Bella let out an earth shattering scream.

 

Kurt suddenly reaches to his chest. He bow's over in the truck. His face became covered in sweat. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. Logan slammed on the brakes. Deadpool was tossed around in the back of the truck.

"Hey kid!"

Kurt pulled at his hair and gritted his teeth.

"Ember…" He growled.

Logan's eyes widened as Kurt's fangs protruded. The veins along his body became more pronounced. It was as if Kurt's body was altering a bit somehow.

"They're hurting her!" He growled irately.

"I CAN FEEL IT!"

Logan swallowed back in thought. He'd grown partial to the damn girl himself. This was pissing him the fuck off. NO ONE WAS TO MESS WITH THIS GIRL! EVER! What'd she ever do to anyone to deserve this?! Even fucking Deadpool had grown attached to Bella. Logan knew that was extremely rare. Deadpool normally could give a rats ass about anyone; other than himself.

"Logan…" Nightcrawler said turning to him with pure desperation. Logan knew it was bad when Nightcrawler said his name like that.

"I have to find my mother! NOW!"

Logan nods and puts the truck back into drive. Sending Deadpool flying back against the window again.

"Wanna knock that the fuck off now asshole?!"

Logan punches through his side window and flips Deadpool off with his claws.

"Cute! Really cute!" Deadpool smarts.

He folds his arms bitterly as he leans back again. Xavier finally calls with Mystique's whereabouts. Logan sighs with full on agitation.

"Great…" He says once he hangs up.

"HOLD ON!" He rumbles and he randomly makes a U-turn.

Logan chuckles to himself as Deadpool rolls around in the back. Deadpool gets pissed and fires off one of his guns.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The Wolverine barks.

"Why doesn't the blue man sit back here? I should be riding shot gun! I am the one with the guns after all."

"You really want to ride up here with me bub?" The Wolverine fires back. He reaches out and punctures his claws through the window.

He barely misses Deadpool's throat.

"Such a tease!"

"Shut yer trap and quit shooting at my god damn truck!"

Logan looks back to Nightcrawler in thought.

"I mean damn truck…" He utters only so Nightcrawler can hear.

However, he hadn't heard a word or even focused on their little debacle. Nightcrawler felt as though he was in a state of frenzy. His hands stayed fisted. His eyes locked on straight ahead. He could feel Ember's agony. As if he was right there with her. He swore he felt her screaming. Not HEARD, but FELT. The fur on his body stood on end. He didn't understand what had come over his body. All he knew was he was PISSED OFF! He'd never felt this angry in his entire life. It wouldn't stop it continued to flow within him. Logan floored it all the way to the last place Xavier said he'd found Mystique. He only hoped to get there, before she left. Yet he felt for the kid; even more so. The place Xavier described; was none other than a gentleman's club. No place a kid wants to seek out their own mother.

It was a well-known fact; that Mystique often enough made bank at these damn things. She was a shapeshifter. Therefore, she could damn near give any man or even woman their utmost fantasy. Logan lit a cigar in thought.

"Yah, might wanna let me go in alone."

Nightcrawler looks to him oddly.

A couple hours later…

Logan clears his throat as they pull into a gentleman's club.

"What is this place?"  
"Ohh look BOOBIES!" Deadpool leaps out like a kid entering Disneyworld.

"NEAT! I LOVE BOOBIES! YOU MUST'VE REMEMBERED MY BIRTHDAY!"

Logan grumbles under his breath. He steps out of the truck. He looks over in surprise as Nightcrawler does as well. Logan takes in a breath.

"This ought to be interesting." He grumbles softly.

"Damn kid's gonna be scarred for life."

The three of them head inside. Each was getting odd looks. Nightcrawler automatically began to look around. Logan sniffed the air hoping to scope her out. Deadpool was already sitting at the stage with a twenty dollar bill.

"What'll this get me babycheeks?"  
"Babycheeks?" Logan questions as he sits beside him.

"Don't you come over here ruining my game! Deadpool got game! He a player….! You go sit somewhere else!"

Logan nods and punches him out. He takes his twenty dollar bill and gets him a pint of beer. Nightcrawler looks to Logan oddly. He merely takes a drag off his cigar.

"He's about to wake in five, four, three…"  
Deadpool hops back up.

"I never walked right after that. And that was how I met your mother!…" Deadpool says all sprightly like nothing even happened.

"Oh look BOOOBBIIES! SWEEET! I LOVE THE TITIES! OH BABY COME TO DADDY!"

He looks over to Logan.

"Don't tell Bella!" Deadpool pleads, but goes back to getting his lap dance.

Logan shakes his head and downs his beer. Mystique was here somewhere he could smell her. He continued to pay attention the women in the bar. However, he grins and slowly turns to the woman in Deadpool's lap. She was brunette, petite, had a nice little rack, and she was in a lacy red thong. Logan handed her another twenty. He nodded towards Nightcrawler.

"Be a dear will yah?" He says with a wink.

She turns around and she leaps out of Deadpool's lap.

"Oh come on now. The elf needs some sweet lovin' too…"

Logan comes to a stand. He gets directly behind her.

"Go on give him a little dance sweetheart… Isn't that how we roll? Keeping it real and all in the family. Mommy dearest?!"

She quickly turns and covers herself. She starts to take off.

"Not so fast. Your son needs you and for once yer gonna fucking be there. Comprende? Yer coming with us cupcake and you're going to listen to everything that kid has to say to you and you're going to help him. Or I'm going to eat your motherfucking entrails for breakfast, because I'm all out of Cheerios, Raven!"

Bouncers and security officers start to surround the three of them.

"Call them off Raven!" Logan barks the order.

He sends out his claws.

"Call them off or it's going to be a fucking blood bath in here!"

The other strippers scream out. Customers leap to their feet in a panic. Logan grins.

"Gotta run boys…" She utters and backflips back on to the stage she takes off behind the satin purple curtain.  
Logan growls out and takes off after her.

"So that's your mother?"

Nightcrawler rolls his eyes.

"What a MILF! Hmm… "

Deadpool looks back onto the stage. He decidedly hops on and starts dancing with the two strippers onstage. He grinds against the pole and twirls around. The strippers laugh and start hanging all over him. He looks directly upon Nightcrawler.

"Don't tell Bella!" He calls out as he smacks the blonde one on the ass.

The security guards grab Nightcrawler and Deadpool they start to drag them out of the bar. Nightcrawler's the first to turn around and deck one of the guys. Deadpool chuckles happily and he does as he saw Nightcrawler do.

The Wolverine growls out as Mystique slams him through the mirror in the changing room. He grits his teeth as he comes to a stand. He dusts himself off. He pops his neck and snarls back.

"You really want to try and take me on Shortcake?!"

She tosses something at him and takes of running again. Logan bounds of a wall and slams her down. He grabs her by the roots of her crimson hair.

Logan comes out of the curtain dragging Mystique out.

"Let's go."  
Logan woofs as he heads out the front door. A guard comes for him and Logan promptly knocks him out and keeps walking. Once they all get outside. They each look to one another.

"Deadpool yah ride up in front with me. You two in the back time for a little mother son bonding."

Mystique was in her original form now. Logan tossed her into the cab of his truck.

"And don't ya even thing about trying something stupid!" He warns.

Nightcrawler stares his mother down and hops in the back directly across from her.

"Wooohooo shot gun baby!" Deadpool hollers and fires a few rounds into the air.

Logan heard the sound of sirens not far. Meaning the damn place had called the cops on them. He shook his head and peeled out of the parking lot.

"HOLD ON! Dammit…" He called out.

Both Mystique and Nightcrawler got a good hold. Logan took a few back roads. Once he hit the interstate he found a dirt road to take to hide out for a bit. Also to find a secluded area; where they could deal with Mystique. The bitch owed her son big time. She was about as worthless as they came. Logan thought as he glared her down through the rearview mirror. He knew the whole damn story. About her that was. The only part he hadn't known about was Azazel. As religious as Kurt was; Logan couldn't even begin to imagine just how much this messed with Kurt's head. To know that your father is basically Satan? He looked back to Mystique again. She's the only woman Logan knew of that would fuck the king of the underworld!

"What is it you want?" Mystique demands out of her son.

"How come you never told me; the truth about mine father?!"

She narrows her eyes.

"Why would you care about that?"  
He shakes his head.

"You knew who mine father was… This entire time didn't you?!"

She sighs as if bored by all this.

"What's all this about?"

"Mine father has done the unthinkable! I need to know how to get into his dimension and now!"

She starts to laugh. Nightcrawler grits his teeth.

"You will tell me!"  
"I don't have to tell you anything. You denied me remember. You dishonored me by joining the X-Men. If you had joined the Brotherhood; such as you were meant to have. You wouldn't be in this predicament. I could have protected you. However, you chose not to have my protection. And you chose NOT to have me in your life. So that's where we stand."

"No mother that is where you stand! I stand for mine own morals in belief's; no one not even Xavier can tell me which path to follow. I've grown sick and tired of everything. Do not push me mother! NOW TELL ME HOW DO I FIND MINE FATHER?! HOW DO I GET TO THE UNDERWORLD?!"

She starts laughing again and shakes her head. Nightcrawler appears before her face to face. He glowers his eyes upon hers.

"You maybe mine mother, but I have no problem taking matters into mine own hands! If you do not wish to tell me I shall force it out of you."  
"Do not make threats you know you'll never follow through with. We both know the truth Kurt! You wouldn't harm a fly!"

"DO NOT TEST ME MOTHER! YOU'VE NOT A CLUE!" His accent was thicker than ever.

Mystique raised her brows on this. His eyes stayed locked with hers. His body continued to tremor. He grew madder by the moment.

"The more of mine time you waste! The more harm she's in!"

"She?"

Logan finds a place and pulls over. Nightcrawler shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I can't believe this is MINE LIFE!" He snaps once he opens his eyes.

"Why have you done this to me?! Why haven't you ever loved me! Why haven't you ever cared! Even now your heart seeps with darkness! You look upon me as not a son, but nothing more than a stranger! You will never see me as anything; other than a disappointment such as mine own father. Why must I be the product of the two most cold hearted beings that ever walked amongst this world?! What have I ever done to either of you, to anyone?!I've been alone most of mine life! I got through some of the most trial some by mineself! I had to learn the hard way that I didn't need you! I never did! BUT MOTHER FOR ONCE! JUST THIS ONCE I DO NEED YOU! CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME THIS?! SOMEWHERE IN YOUR HEART THERE AS TO BE THE SMALLEST PLACE FOR YOUR OWN SON! EVEN YOU MUST HAVE AN OUNCE OF SOMETHING ANYTHING! HEEEEEELLLLPPP ME!"

Logan and Deadpool hop out of the truck. Nightcrawler continues to stare upon his mother's eyes. She shakes her head and shoves him out of the truck. He growls as he comes back to his feet. Mystique leaps out of the truck. Logan slams her back against it.

"Yer not going anywhere. There's three of us crazy ass motherfuckers! And we aren't about to leave yah alone until we have that girl back!"

Deadpool nods and holds a gun to her forehead.

"So this is this is all about? Some girl?"

She looks back to her son. She giggles shaking her head.

"Tell me son what does this girl have to do with your father?"

Nightcrawler grimaces. He takes in a breath.

"She is mine Ember. Mine one love mother. He has stolen her from me. Mine father wishes to make her his. To have her bear his children…"

Mystique narrows her eyes.

"Now why would he do that?" She questions as if curious herself now.

"What's so special about this Ember?"

Logan notices that look in Mystique's eyes. Only it sickened him. It wasn't for her son or any of the such. The damn bitch was jealous!

"Is she a mutant?"

"Yes."

"And what are her abilities?"

"Do not answer that kid. That's none of her damn business."

"Correction if you wish to have my help…"

The area they were in was nothing more than woods. Trees and green grass was everywhere. Not a person for miles. That's just the way Logan wanted it. If he had to he'd make the fucking bitch SCREAM! No way was he going to let her screw up her son's life more than she has already. Especially, that of some innocent girl! What he didn't expect was what happened next. Before Deadpool or Logan could even react… Nightcrawler had teleported he grabbed his mother and had her up in the air. He was choking her with his tail. Tears streamed down his face.

"HE WILL RAPE EMBER IF HE HASN'T ALREADY! HE TORTURES HER AS WE SPEAK! MINE EMBER SWEET, INNOCENT, AND SHE DOESN'T BELONG THERE! SHE BELONGS WITH ME. BACK HOME SAFE AND SOUND! SHE DOESN'T BELONG IN THE ARMS OF SOMEONE WITH SUCH ILL AND VILE INTENTIONS! YOU DO NOT KNOW THIS GIRL! EMBER IS MINE HEART AND SOUL MOTHER! THEREFORE, YOU WILL HELP ME! I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND! YOU AND MINE FATHER HAVE YET TO SEE MINE WRAAATTTH! IF SHE IS RAPED OR KILLED I WILL FIND A WAY TO END YOU BOOOOOTH!"

Logan's jaw literally fell to the ground. Nightcrawler was choking his mother nearly to death now. Logan put a hand upon his shoulder. Mystique fought to be freed from her son's hold. He let out a harsh growl and lowered her back to the ground. Nightcrawler pulled at his hair in torment.

"I want her back NOOOOW!" He points directly upon his mother.

She was down on her knees trying to catch a breath.

"TELL ME HOW MOTHER! TELL ME HOW!" He demanded.

 

"I do hate when you push me this far. Don't you see I do not wish to cause you harm my dear?"

He runs a cold washcloth along her back as she's still chained up. She recoils as she feels his bare hand running along her back. He starts to kiss the areas Ophis marked her with.

"I wish to protect you. How can I do that if you constantly defy my orders and stand against me beautiful one?"

He unchains her and catches her as her eyes roll back.

"You've done made yourself quite ill! You've fever!"

He carries her to the room. She winces as he lays her down in the bed.

"You need your rest now. Once you're well. You should know, I will no longer be holding back.

You will be mine for the taking. I warned you not to keep me waiting. Not to worry I will be gentle… at first…" He says with a wink.

"For now you will rest."

He leans over and kisses her forehead. He breathes her in once more before leaving the room. Bella hops out of the bed as he exits the room. She begins look everywhere she can think of for a way out. She couldn't fathom another minute in this place. Much less his grotesque hands all over her! There was no way out though. There were no windows about the room. NO secret escapes from what she could gather. She went over every nook and cranny. Her body poured with sweat. She felt terrible still she continued to think. Bella began to dig through whatever drawers were about the room. She came to the vanity. The room reminded her of medieval times. It was very dark. The bed itself was gruesome looking; with red and black silk sheets. It even had the hold canopy curtains in sheer black around the bed. The furniture pitch black. The carpet blood red. The room was suffocating. She found a letter opener in the middle drawer of the black vanity with the cracked mirror.

Bella shut her eyes for a moment. Once she opened them again she looked upon the letter opener again. She then gazed upon her wrists. Her breathing became erratic in thought. She didn't want Azazel ever touching her again! She didn't want the off chance of being raped! Then again… She wanted to see her friends, Charlie and Kurt again. But was that even a logical thought? What if she really were in hell? What if Azazel was Satan? She reached to her heart. Deep down she knew what that meant… NO one would ever find her. She'd never be in Kurt's arms again! She'd never hear his voice!

She looked upon the mirror.

"I'm so sorry Kurt…" She grasped the letter opener firmly in her hand.

She placed her left wrist on the table. She raised up the letter opener and aimed it right at her wrist. Her teeth ground together as she was about to drive the blade into her wrist. A massive hand wrapped around her wrist. She jumped as they forced the letter opener out of her hold. He eyed her in the mirror. He shook his head with his eyes staying locked onto hers. He pocketed the letter opener. Her heart sank as he put a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"He will come…" His voice deep. Yet, he spoke softly she barely heard him. With a simple nod Kiwi Black left the room. Bella buried her face into her hands.

 

"And just how do you expect to stand against your father? Even amongst the three of you. You do not stand a chance. He is the king of the underworld for a reason!"

"I will find a way!"  
"It is suicide!"

"THEN SO BE IT! As long as I can get her out I DO NOT CARE WHATEVER MY FATE MAYBE! I JUST WANT EMBER TO BE SAFE!"

"You'd die for this one girl?!" She says in disbelief.

"YES! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR EMBER!"

"YOU TRULY ARE A FOOL!"  
"I'D RATHER BE A FOOL, THAN A SERPENTINE BITCH!"

Her jaw drops.

"That's right mother! I said it! It's true!"

"I do love a good family reunion!" Deadpool wits.

"And they grow up so fast!" Deadpool cries and he leans against Logan lovingly.

Logan decks him across the face.

Deadpool looks to Mystique in thought. He takes out a picture of Bella.

"Can you switch into this now? Preferably naked?! And we'll finish that little lap dance."

Nightcrawler looks to the picture to see it was Bella. He instantaneously grabs Deadpool. He propels him through a couple trees. He dives right for him and punches him in the face repeatedly. Deadpool takes out one of his handguns; he holds it to Nightcrawler's heart. Nightcrawler doesn't even react. He stares him down. His hands were clasps tightly around Deadpool's suit. Deadpool used his teleportation device. He got Nightcrawler pinned to a tree. Nightcrawler punctually reversed the pin; holding Deadpool up against the tree.

Logan comes up and separates the two before they kill one another. He then smacks Deadpool in the back of the head.

"Have some fucking respect Wade!"

"So sensitive. I just wanted to have a little fun. What's the harm in screwing someone that merely looks like…"

Logan pops him in the back of the head again.

"Shut yer trap!"

Deadpool turns around aiming his sword at Logan's neck. Logan cocks a brow. He takes out a cigar and lights it.

"Are ya done?!" Logan says and takes a drag blowing it into Deadpool's face.

Deadpool sighs and puts his blades back up. He chuckles.

"I's just playing big guy!"

Logan rolls his eyes.

Mystique sighs.

"Look I don't have time for this. Trust me if your father has plans to have his way with your girl. I'm sure he already has." She starts to walk away.

"So you haven't a care in the world about being a grandmother? Ember, is the one I plan to marry mother! So mine father's child would become mine own. Making that very child YOUR GRANDCHILD! Are you ready to become a grandmother? To your own step son or daughter as such? AS I'D BE CARING FOR MY OWN STEP SISTER OR BROTHER! Because, I WILL NOT ALLOW EMBER TO TAKE CARE OF SUCH A CHILD ON HER OWN! THAT IS BEYOND CRUEL SUCH AS THIS ENTIRE ORDEAL! SHE WILL NOT BE ALONE NOT EVER! EVEN IF SHE DOESN'T WANT ME AFTER THIS! I WILL CONTINUE TO WATCH OVER HER AND THE CHILD IF THERE IS ONE! I WILL NOT EVER TURN MY BACK TO HER! I WILL CONSIDER THE CHILD MINE OWN INSTEAD OF MINE FATHER'S BECAUSE, TO ME HE IS ALREADY DEAD AND YOU MOTHER ARE COMING IN A CLOSE SECOND! NOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?! I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN!"

Mystique closes her eyes for a moment. She lowers her head.

"Very well… I will take you there myself."

 

Bella rolled over in the bed. Kiwi Black sat on the edge. He nodded and handed her a glass of water and a couple of white pills that looked to be Tylenol. It could have been poison for all she knew. At this point she could care less. She was beginning to feel as though a zombie. She took the pills and drank the water. She then rolled over facing away from him. She pulled the covers up over her head. Bella felt the covers being lowered back.

Kiwi Black began to lift her black silk gown. She reached over and slapped him. He half growled and shut his eyes for a moment. He shook his head looking into her eyes. He forced her back over and lifted her gown again. Bella buried her face into the pillow. She bit into the pillow as she felt his hand along her back. He was putting something on it. It was cold to the touch, but soothing. Once he was done he lowered her gown back down. He placed the sheets back over her. He comes to his feet and wipes the antiseptic; he was using off his hands onto a black towel. She hears him leave the room. Bella pulls back the covers and looks around the room. She wondered what that was about.

Jillian entered the room not long after. Ophis followed directly behind her. She walked into the closet and started skimming through the dresses. Ophis nodded towards Bella. She rolled her eyes. She sits up on the bed with her arms folded about her chest. Jillian came back out with a silk red gown. It too very sensual like most of what she was forced to wear; around this dreaded place. Jillian made her way over and like usual dragged Bella out of the bed. Right in front of Ophis, Jillian ripped off her current gown. Ophis grinned and gawked upon her. Bella felt the heat rising over her. She stared him down with utter hatred. Jillian slammed her down in the chair and fixed her hair. She then placed a diamond choker around Bella's neck. She brought down the rest of Bella's hair along her shoulders. Bella felt as though she looked like some upscale hooker. Jillian snatched her arm lifting her back out of the chair. She pushed her onto the bed and placed a pair of red high heels on her. Jillian looked her over once more before taking her hand again. She then led Bella towards the door. Ophis gave her a wink just as Jillian opened the door.

Bella reached over and grabbed Ophis by the collar. She slammed him back against the wall. Jillian went to rip her off Ophis. Bella lit up sending Jillian back in flames. Jillian hissed out and rolled amongst the ground. Ophis growled out as he also caught on fire. Bella smiled and stared him down.

"What trouble are you stirring up now my dear?"

She froze as Azazel peered into the room. He shook his head.

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

He sighs as they leave. He pulls the door to and locks it. He loosens his burgundy tie; that he was wearing with his black suit today.

"On the bed beautiful one…"

Her heart raced as she took a few steps away from him. He took off his jacket and tossed it about the room. He began to unbutton his shirt. He then tossed it off. Leaving him in just his black slacks. Like his son he too was very muscular. He was slightly broader than his son.

"Relax… We're just warming up to the idea."

She continues to back away until she's backed up against the wall. He approaches her. He places his hands against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?"  
She snarls back letting a growl escape her mouth. He chuckles and presses his forehead against hers.

"Foreplay… that's always fun. Now do as you were told and get on the bed. I wish to pleasure you. I want to make you come Bella. I want to smell your sex all over me."

He gently pushes her onto the bed. Bella immediately rolls back off. She takes off running towards the door. He appears in front of it. He steps out of his pants standing now in the buff rocking a hard on. Bella recoiled and turned her head at the mere sight.

"Look at me…" He said softly.

"You're attracted to me aren't you?"

He appears behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"There is nothing wrong with these feelings. Give into me. Allow me to show you just how good I can make you feel. Let today be about you…"

He kissed along her shoulder. She closed her eyes and her body blazed up.

"You will stop that at once! I've tried being nice, but you're being a very naughty girl! Let me through like you did for HIM!" He sneers she'd burned his lips, chin, and chest.

"I mean it Bella! We are not leaving this room until you have given yourself to me and I this state right here. You will let me touch you as you allowed him! NOW!"

She slowly turns around.

"If you do not I shall tear my son apart piece by piece. I will then wrap him up in little boxes and watch your face as you open each one discovering a new body part! I'll leave his pathetic excuse for a COCK LAST!"

Bella breaks into hysterical laughter. He cocks a bitter brow.

"You dare laugh at me?!"

She points to his package.

"Your son packs more than that!" It was true too. Whereas Azazel was bigger in every other way. He lacked in that one area.

He grinds his teeth together and grabs her. He teleports her into the shower he'd already had going just in case. He holds her under the water. Steam rose into the air around them.

"WANT ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO! I WILL TEAR YOU THE FUCK UP! RIP YOU THE FUCK APART! YOU'L L SCREAM IN TERROR INSTEAD OF PLEASURE! IN FACT…" He bent her over.

"I'm GOING TAKE YOU NOW! FUCK IT!"

The door swung open. They both looked up to see Kiwi Black.

"There seems to be an issue."

"Well whatever it is I'm certain it can wait."

"I do not believe so…"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!"  
He shoved Bella down.

"GET HER CHAINED AND LOCKED DOWN! SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Kiwi Black nodded. Once his father left the room. Kiwi Black quickly helped Bella back up. He checked her over.

"I'm sorry it was the only way."

She looked to him confused.

"Surely they will arrive soon."

He drags her back into the basement. He chains her up. He looks upon her and leans into her ear.

"Light up and don't let it die. If you do he will have his way! If he doesn't Ophis will!"

Panic sets in as the door opens. He nods towards her and Bella ignites. Kiwi Black cuts her once last desperate glance. He then starts to make his way out. However, Ophis grabs him by the arm before he goes to leave.

"What game are you playing?"

Kiwi Black shrugs as if he's not a clue what he's talking about.

"You think I don't know you're up to something!"

"Get your hand off me!" Kiwi Black barks.

He yanks out of his hold and heads out of the basement. Ophis looks upon Bella. He smiles once the door is pulled to.

"If you even touch me I will call to Azazel!"

He chuckles.

"He's leaving with Kiwi. In fact they could be gone for quite sometime…"

"He will KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME!"

"If you tell him I will kill you! You won't be able to hold that forever!" He hints.

 

Mystique does the only thing she can think of. She begins to describe the entire underworld to her son.

"How is this going to help me?!" He scoffs halfway through.

"Because you will have to teleport us there!"

"WHAT?!"  
"It's the only way!"

"MOTHER, THAT COULD KILL ME!"

"You said you were willing to do anything!"

Logan shakes his head.

"Ah, hell no you're not doing this shit!"

"If he wants her back it is the only way! That is why it is important, that he truly thinks about everything I say and the exact details!"

Logan looks to Nightcrawler slightly panicked.

"I don't know about this kid! If you do this Deadpool and I can't go with ya! Only you and your mother."

He nods. He looks back upon his mother.

"If you defy me…"  
"Then Deadpool and I will hunt her down and KILL HER!"

Mystique rolls her eyes. Nightcrawler sighs.

"Ok…" Nightcrawler says softly.

"Keep telling me everything I need to know."

Deadpool nudges Logan during this.

"Look… motherly love! He thinks she's a MILF TOO!"

"Shut it!"

Deadpool continues to chuckle as Nightcrawler wraps his arms around his mother. She continues to describe the place. He continues to envision it. After a few more minutes he starts to feel more comfortable. He keeps his eyes closed. He kept the vision in his mind. Without another thought Nightcrawler teleported whilst praying to God this worked.

Once he felt the change in the environment he opened his eyes. Mystique smiled as she looked around.

"Nicely done!"

He nods and takes in the area around them. They were in the throne room. They both of them ducked back quickly. One of the Neyaphem had entered the room they looked around and left not long after. Mystique stepped out.

"Follow me."

She changed her form into that of Azazel. It was just a temporary fix. She knew they'd sense she wasn't one of them. Nightcrawler could already smell Ember about the place. Her scent carried through heavily.

He followed his mother towards the stairs of the basement. She looked around.

"Stay put for now. I'm not certain she's down here. It's just a hunch."

He nods and discreetly hides about the area. Mystique enters the room. Sure enough she saw Bella still in her fiery blaze hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes were closed. Ophis stood before her.

"Ophis!" Mystique called in Azazel's voice.

He quickly turned. Nightcrawler quickly appeared behind him and snapped his neck. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would gain them sometime. He then turned upon Bella as she hung about the room. Her eyes were still closed.

"Ember…" He said brokenheartedly.

She didn't even react. Mystique narrowed her eyes.

"Ember meine liebe…" He reached over and put his hands through the flames.

He put them upon her cheeks. Her eyes finally opened. She batted them a few times as if still in a dream state.

"Kurt…?" Her voice was hoarse and barely audible.

He nodded.

"It's me love."

"Kurt…" She perked up a bit and looked around the room then back to him.

She struggled in the cuffs. Mystique dug through Ophis's pockets. She found the key and handed it to her son. He undid Bella's cuffs. He got good hold on her as she came down. He braced her against him.

"Can't I stop now?" She pleaded.

"Yes Ember… I got you now."

She nods and her eyes roll back as the fire dies down. He shut his eyes for a moment and brought her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Mystique watched as her son literally broke down. He brought the girl to his chest and rocked her. He sucked back a breath trying to gain composure. He and his mother locked eyes as they heard a sound not far off. Mystique shook her head as if having an inner battle. She transformed into Bella. Nightcrawler looked upon her oddly. She cuffed up one of her hands. She tossed her son the key.

"Cuff my other hand hurry…" She hissed.

"But…"

"You can only travel with one. And we can't leave any suspicions.."

He looked upon his mother confused.

"Just do it."

He looked back to Bella. They heard footsteps coming towards the room. Mystique put her hand to his cheek. She said nothing as he cuffed her up the rest of the way. He placed the key back into Ophis's pocket. He glanced upon his mother in the form of Bella once more. She smiled as he grabbed Bella and vanished.


	13. Logan's Way

Chapter 13

Please read then review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Bella's eyes fly open. She automatically scoots back in alarm. Kurt rises up from his chair.

"Dr. McCoy…" Kurt calls out as he hurriedly makes his way over.

Bella looked around completely startled. Dr. McCoy approached the hospital bed. Her heart monitor picked up a bit. She ripped the oxygen mask from her face.

"Kurt…"

He nodded.

"Lay back down meine liebe…" He spoke tenderly.

She reached out to him; as if in disbelief he was real. His heart sank and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Bella lost all control as she began to cry. Dr. McCoy checked on her IV's and vital signs. He gave her something for her nerves and pain. She'd been running a fever that had both alarmed. With Ember's gift it was normal; for her to run about 105 or so. Which meant brain damage for any regular human; at the moment though Bella's body ran a good 116. She sweats profusely and stayed dehydrated. Her lips were beyond chapped. Dr. McCoy was doing everything he could; to keep her gift at bay for the moment. It was actually killing her. Dr. McCoy and Kurt constantly found themselves; having to place her in a tub or shower. It was the only way to keep her from lighting up on them. This was during her sleep. She never even woke. She'd merely whimper out off and on.

He ran his tail soothingly along her back. His arms stayed locked onto her. He'd grown fearful she wouldn't even want him touching her. That she would hate him. Kurt didn't want to let her go. He continued to hold her until her body gave into the meds.

Dr. McCoy sighed in relief.

"Her temp has gone down somewhat. Therefore, the med's are no longer burning out of her system. I believe she will be alright now. We just need to keep her grounded." He hinted meaning no lighting up.

Kurt nodded and shut his eyes relieved as well. Kurt no longer cared what anyone thought. He got in the bed and lay beside her. He constantly held her whether it'd be his tail or hands. He didn't let go. Kurt heard the door swing open to the hospital wing.

"How's she holdin' up?" He heard Logan question gruffly.

"She's doing better now."

Logan nodded and looked to all the machines.

"Yah should know I handled her old man. He thinks she's on a school trip. I bullshit my way through for now. He's coming next weekend though. So we better get her up to par."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

"Logan…"They both freeze.

Logan swallows back to the tiny voice. Her eyes bat open a bit.

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, lil darlin' it's me."

She nods, but closes her eyes again. Logan takes in a breath and takes her hand. He gently pats it before he leaves. Rogue, Kitty, Remy, Bobby, and Warren had also come to see her while she was out. Rogue naturally lost it. Bobby had to drag her out of the room. Kurt had also told his sister what their mother had done. Rogue was in just as much shock as he was. Yet, it messed with him something fierce. Through everything that woman had ever done to him; he still felt guilt about her being stuck there. He pondered what might be happening to her. He never dreamed she'd take Bella's place. Thus, made one of the first unselfish acts; he'd ever seen his mother pull. Had she been discovered yet? Part of him wanted to go back to break her out. He knew deep down though; that'd only put Ember back in harm's way. When it came down to it; Kurt chose Ember over his mother. He would see about getting his mother out; once he knew for sure Ember was safe.

A couple more hours had passed. Her temp finally came down to 104. She'd managed to keep three bags of IV fluids in; without sweating them out. Her lips were already looking better as well. Bella rolled over. She'd curled up against his chest. He couldn't help, but to purr. He breathed her in; nuzzling his nose against her every once in a while. Once she fully woke; her hands ran along his chest.

"Kurt…"

He moved the strands of hair away from her face. His eyes burned into hers.

"You came for me…" She utters softly.

"I thought I'd never see you or anyone else again."

"I will always come for you Ember. Never alone, meine liebe."

A few tears stream down her face; he wipes them away with his tail.

"There are no words; for what mine father has done. He will pay, Ember. You've mine word."  
She shoots up spontaneously.

"No Kurt, you mustn't go back there!"

He shakes his head in full disagreement.

"Ember, if I do not take care of the matter. He will only return for you. It is clear that mine father will not leave you be. I fear the next time, we may not be so lucky. He almost killed you. Therefore, he will pay and with his life! I will accept no less. Mine father will die. The moment he laid a harmful hand upon you; he committed suicide. He should have known I'd come for him!"

"Kurt please, you can't do this! He already wants you dead as well. Now, he'll only want it even more!"

"Then so be it. I've no problem taking care of the matter."

Her bottom lip quivers a bit.

"Please don't." She starts crying again.

He swallows back and shut his eyes for a few seconds.

"I have to. I'm sorry Ember. I've no choice."

"Yes you do!"

He opens his eyes again and cups her chin with the end of his tail.

"If I do not he will surely come for you! Never again! Mine father IS NOT TO TOUCH YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER AGAIN EMBER! You are mine to love and care for. Not his! Mine. He hurt you. For that, I cannot and will not allow him to live. I do not mean any disrespect towards you or your wishes. But on this, I have put my foot down. There is no argument to be won. So it is best to let it go. Even you cannot change mine mind."

"And if he kills you! Then what?!"

"I do not plan to die."

"BUT IF YOU DO?!"

"Then I've died an honorable death; in your name Ember."

She growls out and slaps him across the face. He shakes his head and gently grabs her hand. Once she realizes what she's done her jaw drops.

"Kurt!" She covers her face.

He sighs. He didn't even care. She could slap him all day. He wouldn't ever hit back. After what his father had done to her. Kurt felt he deserved it! Part of him wished Ember would beat the hell out of him.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You've every right to strike me. Everything you went through is because of me. I cannot ever make up for it. You should be mad at me Ember. To be perfectly honest you should HATE ME!"

"I could never hate you. And you haven't any control over your father's actions. None of this is your fault or doing Kurt."

"Mine own father beat and raped you! How can you stand to even look at me?!"

He snaps and hops off the bed. Bella flinches at his words.

"Kurt…" She says softly.

Kurt was bowled over as though he were about to hurl.

"He never raped me." She whispered.

Kurt lifted his head back up.

"He almost… but your brother. He prevented it."

"Brother?"

Bella nods.

"You have a half-brother by the name of Kiwi Black. He intervened just in time. If he had not…"She grimaces in recollection. Her skin crawled all over.

"Half-brother…" Kurt says as if in thought.

Kurt looks her in the eyes.

"So you do not carry mine father's child?"

"No…"

He takes in the deepest of breaths. Kurt staggers back a bit and leans against the wall. Kurt comes crashing down on his knees. Bella takes out her IV and rushes over.

"Kurt…"

He shakes his head and covers his face.

"I thought…" He squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

"I thought you carried his child now. That he had his way with you." His entire body shook now.

"I would've helped. I would've taken care of it. I'd prepared for the worst."

"You'd have done that?" She whispers in astonishment.

He nods.

"Anything for you Ember…"

He uncovers his face and leans back against the wall. Bella crouches over and puts a hand to his cheek.

"I love you. So much I thought I'd die; when I couldn't find you." He spoke softly.

"I never want to see you hurt. NO one should ever harm you." He declares with folded hands.

"I love you too Kurt."

He grabs hold of her and pulls her into his lap. He cradles her against him.

"You're mine everything. That is why I must do this. Ember, please try to understand why. You can be mad at me that is fine. But this is something I cannot ignore. When it comes to you; I will always fight in your corner. I only hope, you will respect mine wishes and still love me."

She takes in a breath.

"I will always love you. I just really wish you wouldn't do this. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"What if I make vow to not die?"

"And how do you manage such a vow?"

He slightly grins.

"By doing just that; I do not die Ember. I come back to you as promised."

"Together."

He looks to her oddly.  
"We go together."  
"No… I go alone."

"How are you going to face the Neyaphem and your father? On your own?!"

"Have you such little faith in me meine liebe?"

"Faith? You think that's what this is about? I'm here right now because of you! There's no question whether you can hold your own. I've seen you fight Kurt. I know what you're capable of. Shouldn't we go about this as though a team? I mean we're to be X-Men after all. Isn't that what we're taught? To go about these things as a team?"

"Ember…" He says hesitantly.

"Dammit Kurt!"

He lowers his head shaking it.

"I do not wish to have mine father; in the same room as you!"

"I'm going with you Kurt!"

A soft growl escapes his lips; as he snarls back his upper lip.

"Must you be so… So…" He continues to growl.

She lovingly leans into his chest.

"So…?"

He narrows his eyes.

"That's hardly fair, Ember."

"Neither is you making decisions without me."

He sighs.

"Ember…" He hisses as she continues to snuggle against him sucking up.

"I've half the mind to have Wolverine and Deadpool place you in lockdown."

He twirls her around. He has her face him. Kurt runs his hands along her face.

"Very well… we shall go about this together."

She wraps her arms around his neck.

"However… "He cups her chin and looks directly into her eyes.

"I will be dealing with mine father. Do we have an understanding? That is the only way I will allow this."

"Bossy aren't we?!" She snips bitterly.  
"Ember…" He utters in sheer misery.

She sighs.

"Fine… you have a deal."

He nods and kisses her forehead.

"What all did he do to you meine liebe?"

"Kurt…" She says shaking her head.

"Please don't…"

"I want to know."  
"Trust me you don't. I don't want it rehashed either, so please let it be."

Kurt gives a simple nod. He wanted to know, but agreed it wasn't fair to make her relive it. He wanted desperately to kiss her. Yet he feared to. After everything his father had done. Kurt feared it'd only trudge up bad memories. It was bad enough he looked like his father and had some of the same aptitudes. He still found himself amazed that she wanted anything to do with him. He teleported her back to the bed.

"You still need your rest. You were very ill Ember."

Bella nodded and buried her face into her pillow.

"Will you stay?" She asked feeling silly, but she didn't want to be alone.  
He half smiles.

"Ember, I'm not going anywhere. So please rest."

Dr. McCoy sets her up again, before long Bella's out. It's lights out for the rest of the academy as well. Still, Kurt doesn't leave the room. He lies beside her; not able to truly sleep. Kurt feared if he even looked away for a second, she'd be gone.

She'd whimper or even cry out off and on in her sleep. Often she'd toss and turn, dig her nails into the pillow, claw at the sheets. What broke his heart the most? Was when he'd hear his name coming from her lips... It sounded as though a cry for help. At these times he'd pull her in closer. He'd whisper to her off and on; letting her know he was still there.

Bella didn't wake again until about four am. She was looking better and better as time progressed.

"Kurt…"

"Yes meine liebe?'  
"I have to pee."

He softly chuckles.

"Ok Ember."

He helps her out of the bed and leads her to the bathroom. He waits outside. Honestly, he'd half the mind to go in behind her. Leaving her alone for even a second; had him on edge. He listened carefully; not wanting to take any chances. Once she came out, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. He dragged her IV machine along as she went back to bed. Dr. McCoy had left a few hours ago. He told Kurt to call him; if he needed anything.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom to real quick."

She nodded. Brimstone filled the air as he vanished.

"Hey sweetie!"

Bella nearly screamed as he clasped a hand over her mouth. She took in a breath of relief.

"None of that now... Why do women always insist on screaming?"

"Deadpool…"

He nods.

"Good knowing you're not dead!"

"Careful, people might begin to think you have a heart." Bella taunts.

He shrugs.

"So what is all this crap?"

He jabs his finger at all the machines around her. Kurt curiously watches from the corner of the room.

"They tell me if I'm dead or not."

"Huh… well this one's not even hooked up! Oh my god you're dead! NOO!"

Bella softly laughs; as he holds the plug in his hand. He scratches the back of his head; as if trying to figure out where it went.

"Shit!"

He continued to look around. Kurt shook his head. He made his way over and took the plug from Deadpool's hand. He put it into the wall socket.

"Woooo! That was close!" Deadpool wipes his brow.

"Now do you mind? We were having a moment." Deadpool states shoeing Kurt away.

Deadpool plops down in the bed beside her. He pulls out a pink rose and chimichanga from his sleeve.

"Um what's with the burrito?"

"I thought we could share it. You know like the meatball on that Disney flick." He covers his mouth so Kurt can't read his lips. He then leans into her.

"I wasn't aware your boyfriend would be here. But I got some Trojans up the other sleeve."

Bella shakes her head.

"From what year?"

"Eh… Dunno let me check!"

He pulls out this never ending roll of condoms. Kurt raises an irritated brow. He folds his arms about his chest.

"That's enough…" Kurt warns.

"Cock blocker…" Deadpool utters.

Kurt teleports and grabs Deadpool. He takes him to the middle of the woods.

"But my baby mama! BELLA!" He cries as Kurt waves and appears back into the room.

When he returned Bella was looking into the mirror. She ran her fingers along the fingerprints around her throat. Kurt knew she was going to be sore. When he and Dr. McCoy were trying to keep her cooled off; they both took notice of the beating her body had taken. Kurt walked up behind her. He ran his hands soothingly along her shoulders.

Bella was trying to keep it together. She hurt all over now that the med's were wearing off. Still the images haunted her. The things he'd say to her. The way he touched her. The way he pressed himself up against her. How she'd wake up and he'd be right there! Her hands balled up into fists. She suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe. She sucked back a desperate breath and leaned against the wall where the lengthwise mirror was.

"I can't breathe…" She gasped and reached to her heart.

Her body began to shake all over.

"Kurt!" She turned to him in a panic.

Her entire face grew red. Her body began to light up. He quickly grabbed hold of her and they appeared in the men's shower room. He rapidly turned on the water. Her entire body ignited and she dropped to her knees.

Kurt came down and wrapped his arms around her. The water continued to hit. She was having a full an anxiety attack.

"I got you…" He said softly.

"Look at me now, Ember." She lifted her eyes upon his.

"He will never touch you again. Understand?"

She nods.

"Never again…" He repeats and places his forehead against hers.  
"Mine Ember…" He says lovingly.

Bella starts to breathe again. He uses his tail to switch the water to a warmer setting. She had chill bumps all over her entire body. She reached up hugging his neck. Kurt felt her lips brush up against his. Without another thought they eagerly kissed. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to kiss him. All she could think about now; was how she thought she'd never see Kurt again. How she'd never feel his touch or hear his voice again.

"Kurt…" She said with a hint of desperation.

He pulled back looking upon her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She sucked back a breath.

"Make me forget."

"Ember?"

"I just want to forget it all. Everything!"

"Tell me how…" He pleads desperately wanting to help.

"Make love to me and don't stop."

He swallows back on this.

"Ember…" He whispers unsure.  
"Please…" His heart sank as she cried even harder now.

He nodded without another word he started kissing her again. He noticed how Bella kept her focus on him the entire time. She didn't look away for a moment. She clung to him as though for dear life. He did something he'd never done. He literally licked the tears of her face. He stripped her down. Kurt gave her just what she wanted. Their eyes never left one another's. Their bodies intertwined as though one. He lay her down on the floor of the shower. The water continued to hit along them. Kurt unbuttoned his white dress shirt and he slide off his black pants. He was extremely gentle. He kissed along her thighs, tummy, arms, shoulders, and neck. Her scent became even more pronounced. He shut his eyes just for a split instant. He breathed her in deeply. She smelled so good. He opened her eyes to her beauty.

Their lips locked again as he placed himself inside her. Kurt took his time. He kissed her off and on. He'd gaze upon her eyes. The only time he picked up the pace was when her body spurred it on.

"Kurt…"

He looked upon her as he kept his stride.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ember."

Her arms wrap around him again. He felt her climax and before long he followed. As requested he didn't stop. He kept going.

 

"Just keep hydrated. If you have any other issues; you're to come straight to me. Just spend the next week or so relaxing. Doctor's orders."

Bella nods. Dr. McCoy takes her hand and pats it. Kurt walks her out of the room. Rogue and Remy were already outside. Rogue rushed up and hugged the hell out of her. Remy nodded towards her.

"Glad to have you back." Remy says earnestly.

"Thank you."

Warren also made his way over.

"Not the same without you."

Bella half smiled. Warren kissed her forehead.

"Ms. Swan."

Bella turned to see Logan and Xavier entering the building.

"Xavier…"

"Follow me."

Bella nodded.

"I'll be right here Ember." Kurt assured as she followed Xavier and Logan to the office.

Once they were behind doors. Logan pulled out a seat for Bella. Only if Logan had any clue what this meeting was truly about. He'd have never allowed it. He thought this was to be a way; of Xavier showing sympathy or support; for everything she'd gone through.

"How are you feeling?" He questions, once he's behind his desk.

"Better…" She says with a shrug.

Logan could see it all over her face. She was fucking traumatized. It was going to take some major healing; to overcome whatever took place. If that were even possible… No one truly had a clue what happened. But everyone damn well had a few hints. Considering, it was no secret; what Azazel wanted.

"What you did; could have destabilized our entire mansion. I'm very disappointed in you."

Logan looks to Xavier in full on incredulity. The look on Bella's face; like Xavier hauled off and slapped her.

"Excuse me?"  
"You were taught not to place yourself in such…"

"NOW HOLD THE FUCK UP!"

Logan interrupts.  
"You're the mind reader are yah not?!" Logan snaps.

Xavier tilts his head a certain way.

"Are yah telling me, you didn't see this guy coming? You didn't see his intentions with Ember?"

"Perhaps, this should be between Ms. Swan and I."

"You honestly believe, I'm walking out of here now? The hell with ya Chuckles."

Logan takes Bella's hand and escorts her out of Xavier's office. Once he pulls the door shut. He turns back to him.

"What the hell was that about?!"

"She needs to know the potential danger…"

"NOOOOO!" Logan slams his hands down on Xavier's desk.

"NO! NO! NO!" He says slamming his hands back down with each demand.

"THAT GIRL WAS BEATEN AND DAMN NEAR RAPED! WHAT SORT OF MONSTER ARE YOU! AND PEOPLE THINK I'M THE HARDASS! THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTIES! I'M NOT STANDING BEHIND YOU ANYMORE! YOU'VE DONE LOST WHATEVER OUNCE OF RESPECT; I HAD FOR YAH! KISS MY ASS CHUCKLES! THROUGH EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! This takes the cake! I'm done with ya!"

Logan exits the office.

He makes his way down the hall. He sees the students; trying to calm Bella down. Logan shakes his head on this. He takes her from Kurt's hold and he walks her outside.

"Yah should know I'm leaving."

"What?!"

He nods.

"I'm sorry darlin', but I no longer wish to teach for that man. I do things my own way. If I don't agree with something then I ain't gonna follow. What he did Ember… that was really shitty and I'm sorry! You didn't deserve that. I hope you realize that."

"You can't leave please!"

Logan flinches.  
"Besides Kurt, you're the only one that gets me Logan! Please just…"

He shakes his head and pinches his eyes shut.  
"Hell kid, don't do that! I've made up my mind."

She lowers her head.

"I don't want to be here without you."

"Ah, dammit kid."

Logan takes back a breath.

"Look… whattya say to coming with me?"

She looks to him oddly.

"You got 30 minutes kid. Only pack what yah need. Only invite who you trust. I'll work it out from there.  
"Really?"

"Yeah… now hurry up before I change my damn mind."

Bella nods and takes off.

"Dammit, what the hell did you just get yourself into?" He utters.


	14. Cali Here We Come

Chapter 14

Read and then leave your review please. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Bella pulled Nightcrawler, into her and Rogue's room. She begins to pack and told him everything, Logan said. Once she was done, with the bare essentials needed. Bella turned to Kurt.

"You're coming right?"  
"I would follow you anywhere, Ember. I shall pack at once."

She took in a breath of relief. Brimstone filled the air, as he vanished. Bella quickly, took off to find Rogue and Remy. They were in Bobby's doorway talking. By the time, she was done explaining everything. Bobby had stated; he wanted to tag along. He just wanted to bring Kitty. However, Kitty wasn't having it. She blew up. The moment Bobby got to the part, of her coming with him.

"After everything he's done for us. You'd turn your back, to Professor Xavier?"

"That's not exactly what this is about, Kitty. Besides, the matter of the fact is, he turned his back to Ember."

"HOW?"

"I just told you the story."

"I happen to agree with Xavier, on this."

Bobby rather reared back, in full on skepticism.

"Say what now?"

"She put us all at risk. First, it was the wolf friend of hers, then Azazel."

Bobby shook his head. He looked upon Kitty, as though she were now a stranger.

"I can't believe what is coming from your mouth. Ember, is our friend Kitty!"

"And we are here because of Xavier! We owe him everything! She's acting like an ungrateful brat!"

Bella froze at the doorway. She'd heard the tail end. Bobby winced.

"Ember…" He said feeling terrible.

Bella simply nodded. Kitty covered her mouth, realizing what she'd truly done.

"Um, we're about to leave… Logan's getting impatient."

Bobby nods.

"Ok, thank you." Bobby turns back to Kitty.

"So this is it?"  
Kitty looks to Bobby confused.

"Wait what? You're really going?"

"Yeah Kitty, I stand behind my friends on this one. Ember, is one of them."

"But, what am I?"

"Honestly, Kitty I'm not even sure anymore. Perhaps, it is best you stay behind. In fact, I'd even go as far as to say, we're through."

Kitty's jaw drops.

"Bobby!"

He exits the room and hurriedly grabs his things. Bobby and Bella are heading out the door. Kitty appeared through a wall. She slammed Bella back against another..

"KITTY!" Bobby scolded. He couldn't believe this!

Bella looks to Kitty in shock.

"What the hell, Kitty?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF THIS! I'M LOSING BOBBY, BECAUSE OF YOU! EVERYONE, WANTS TO CATER TO YOU AND YOUR NEEDS! YOU'RE LITERALLY, BECOMING THE GOLDEN CHILD OF THE GROUP. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL. SO SPECIAL, YOU EVEN STEAL BOBBY AWAY FROM ME."

Bella growls out and reverses the pin.

"What has come over you Kitty? I thought you were my friend. And I'm not stealing nothing from nobody. He's a man of his own freewill. I doubt anyone tells Bobby, what to do. As for your golden child comment. I don't have a clue, what you're talking about!"

"OH COME ON BELLA! SINCE WHEN DOES LOGAN, EVER OFFER ONE OF HIS STUDENTS. A PLACE BY HIS SIDE! That's not even, in his character!"

"Then perhaps, you didn't know him. Not as well as you assumed. I gotta go Kitty! I don't have time, for your insecurities. You can try to blame me, all you want. Bottom line, you clearly weren't the friend, I thought you were."

Kitty rolls her eyes. Bella drops her hold. Kitty grabs Bella as Bella had turned her back to her. She decks Bella in the face. Bella reaches to her jaw in disbelief.

"KITTY!" Bobby yelled frantically.

The others had caught, what had taken place as well. Kurt shook his head. Logan sighed. Rogue covered her mouth. Remy however, was laughing. He knew Ember, was about to KILL Kitty.

Sure enough, Bella grabs Kitty by the collar. Bella returns the punch. She was careful, not to set herself a blaze. It took a great amount of control. She was pissed the fuck off. She lifts her off the ground.

"I've been to hell and back. Do you really wish to FUCK WITH ME KITTY PRYDE?!"

Logan smirks. Kurt teleports out of the truck. He promptly grabs Bella, forcing her away from Kitty. Bobby grabbed Kitty. Both boys struggled to hold the girls back. They feared they'd kill one another.

"She'd hand you, your ass." Bobby whispered in Kitty's ear.

"Don't be an idiot." He added and dropped his hold.

Kurt dragged Bella towards the truck.

Kitty ran back inside in tears. Bella reached to her forehead. Her head was pounding away.

"Ya ready?" Logan called out.

"Yes, let's just get out of here." Bella barked.

She fought the urge to light up. Her body trembled all over. Kurt wrapped his arms and tail around her soothingly. He kissed the top of her head. He tried whatever, he could think of. Kurt needed to get her calmed down.

Logan looked back. He was checking to see, how she was holding up. He couldn't see much on the account that, Kurt practically had the girl buried, within him. It also dawned on Logan. Bella was going to have to call, her old man. Last thing they needed was him showing up. There was too much drama to be unfolded. That and another realization, fully hit. He was now responsible for four mutants. This was their senior year. He'd have to finish teaching, four students. Not just in their abilities now. He'd be taking the place of Storm, Dr. McCoy, and Xavier. He frowned in thought. He rubbed his face miserably. They still had a ways to go. Another idea came to mind… A smirk formed about his face, in thought. He was curious to see, if it would work. And how it would all play out…

 

Jillian peeks into the room. She narrows her eyes upon Mystique. She was still, in the form of Bella. However, her eyes dart towards Ophis , lying on the ground.

"What is this?" Jillian questions.

Mystique doesn't answer. Jillian enters the room. He walks up to Mystique. She breathes her in.

"You smell different."

Mystique continues to act, as though weakened. Jillian gets even closer. She takes a bigger whiff. Mystique promptly brings up her legs. She snaps Jillian's neck. Now that made two, lying on the floor. Mystique sighed in thought. She knew they'd both wake soon. Ophis would be first.

For another hour she hung there. Ophis gradually woke. He rolled over his eyes locking onto her. He furiously shot up. He rushed over to her. He grabbed the leather strap, off the wall. Mystique growled out as he began lashing her. He didn't hold back on his hits. They were merciless.

"That is enough now, Ophis." Azazel demands.

He peers into the room. He takes notice of Jillian.

"What happened here, my precious pet? You truly are a naughty thing, now aren't you?"

Azazel sighs as he stays at the doorway.

"Get her washed up, dressed, and prepared…"

Ophis nodded.

Once Azazel stepped out of the room, Ophis set her free. He dragged her into the wash room. He ripped off her red dress and panties. He started her bath. Ophis looked around the room. Ophis then looked to Mystique, still she stayed in the form of Bella. Ophis went and locked the door.

"You remember what I said… you utter a word. I'll kill you."

Mystique raised a curious brow. Ophis made his way over. He undid his black pants. He never wore a shirt. His upper body, was too massive. The pants barely fit him. The man was simply a giant. He stepped out of his pants and picked Mystique up. He narrowed his eyes, though. He too picked up on the different smell. He was too riled up. For him to put much more thought into it. He carried her to the tub.

Mystique winced at the water hitting, the wounds on her back. She had taken such a beating. They hadn't had time to heal. Ophis begins to roughly scrub her down. Touching her in certain areas making all too clear, his intentions.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"  
Azazel had teleported, into the room. He saw Ophis in all his glory, washing Mystique down. He'd his hand right, on her crotch. Azazel sneered and immediately grabbed Ophis.

"MINE!"  
Ophis's eyes widened. Azazel had teleported. But had his hand now, inside Ophis's chest. His heart was in Azazel's clutch.

"NO ONE BETRAYS ME! NOOOOOOO ONEEEEEEEEEE! SHE'S MINE!" Mystique witnesses, as he rips Ophis's heart out.

Azazel drops his heart onto the ground. Ophis drops dead. Azazel stomps on his still beating heart.

He then turns towards Mystique. For once in a very long time. Mystique felt fearful. She knew, she was about to be discovered. She also knew she could very well, share the same fate as Ophis. Azazel swiftly stripped down. He appeared in the tub. He smiled and crawled over her. He wasted no more time. He placed himself inside her. Azazel greatly moaned out. He gripped the sides of the tub, as he pumped himself, within her.

It didn't take long however, he was in mid-stroke. He went to suck on her breasts. The familiar scent hit. A significant growl escaped his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"  
His hand clasped around Mystique's throat.

"What are you doing HERE?! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FIRE?!"

 

"Easy kid, it's just me…" Logan softly said.

He'd come up behind Bella and put a hand upon her shoulder. She damn near leaped out of her chair. Logan had taken the kids to a diner, outside of town. He knew they'd all need to eat.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

He took notice of the way, her hands shook. Kurt did as well. Kurt shut his eyes for a moment. He truly wished, he knew what to do. He took one of her hands and kissed it. Kurt kept his tail wrapped, around her waist. It was no longer, just about her peace of mind. It was just as much about his. He didn't want to let her go. The fear truly was great. He feared his father would return, that he'd yank her right back out, from his clutch. Only this time, Azazel would make certain, he never found her again. That or even worse… He'd merely kill Bella.

Bella's burger shook violently, in her hand. She was still fighting ,to keep her ability at bay. Her emotions were hitting so significantly, she constantly, felt the surge rising within her. Truly, the only thing helping, to even relax her was, Kurt. She feared if he weren't right there, she'd go insane. A few stray tears landed on her plate. She bit to her burger, the tears landed on that as well. Thus, added a nice salty taste to it. She frowned and put the burger down. Everything kept entering her mind now. The list seemed to be building up sky high. Kitty's words replayed over and over in her head.

Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed. She screamed out and started hitting. They appeared outside. She scooted back and continued to swing. Kurt winced as he took her hits.

"Ember meine liebe…" He uttered softly.

Her eyes opened. Bella realized she was in full transformation. Kurt stayed in place. He looked her in the eyes. His hands were braced along the asphalt, in the parking lot.

"Turn it off now, Ember…"

Tears came down, even harder. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She buried her face into his chest. He picked her up and held her. The both of them, held one another in tears.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Sweet, Ember… you've nothing to be sorry about. Just breathe… I'm right here. I'm not letting go. Not ever."

She nodded. Kurt took back surprised breath. Bella had fainted.

"Ember?!" He checked her over as he continued to hold her.

"Ember…"

Logan put a hand upon his shoulder.

"I believe that was the only way. Her body knew how, to cut it off. Her body has simply, been through the ringer, Elf. She's alright. I can hear her heart rate and its fine. Just let her sleep it off. I'll get her food to go."

Kurt hopped into the back of the truck, with Bella. He braced her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Again his mother entered his mind. He felt torn on what to do. Before long the others loaded up, in the truck. Logan hit the road again. They didn't stop for several hours.

Bella had finally awakened. To Kurt's surprise, she had a smile on her face. He kissed her lips. This led to Bella kissing him, in return. It became passionate and fiery. The both of them rolled around a bit, in the back of Logan's truck. Kurt had her lying down. He kissed along her neck. Her hands ran along his back. Kurt rubbed against her, in yearning.

"KNOCK THAT CRAP OFF!"  
Bella giggles. Kurt shakes his head, with slight irritation. He winks at Bella and pecks her on the lips once more. He rolls off her. Logan was eyeing him, through the rearview mirror. He shook his head.

"Damn kid… He can't go an hour, without humping her." He muttered.

Remy heard this and started laughing. Logan looked over and saw Remy's hand on Rogue's breast. He smacked Remy, in the back of the head.

"You too kid! Do I gotta hose ya all down? Fucking hormones!"

Remy clears his throat. He quickly moves his hand. Rogue pats Logan on the leg.

"Are ya like our dad now?" She taunts.

Logan's eyes widen. Remy and Bobby die in laughter.

"Hey, he's my daddy! Back off!"

The three of them turn to see Deadpool, lying in the very back. He was tossing a baseball into the air.

Logan growls under his breath.

"I need a cigar and stiff drink. This is horseshit."  
Bobby chuckles again.

"You thought you could leave me daddy?! Why would you leave me? All over again? Don't ya love me?"

Logan reaches back, with his claws sent out.

"Shut your trap or lose an organ."

"Why are we donating it?"

He rises up and looks back. He sees Kurt and Bella, in the cab of the truck. He waves at Bella and kisses the window, like Bugs Bunny.

"I LOVE YOU!" He calls out.

Bella looks to Kurt.

"If he and Logan have a thing going on… Why does he insist on flirting with me? And why does he and Logan act; as if they hate one another."

"There not technically together, together…" Kurt hints.

"Oh… so it's complicated?

Kurt grins.

"You could say that." Kurt kisses her shoulder.

"HEY HANDS OFF! MY BABY MAMA!"

Deadpool appears in the back. He sits directly across from them. He takes out one of his guns. Deadpool starts cleaning it. He leans back eyeing Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes as if merely bored. He continues to love on Bella.

"Really?! I'm right here!" Deadpool complains.

Bella tortures Deadpool, by bringing Kurt's tail around her waist. Kurt purred as she petted it.

"KURT WENT TO A BOOBIE CLUB!" Deadpool tattle tales.

Kurt sighs.

"Boobie club?" Bella inquires in wonder.

"It was where mine mother was."

Bella turns to Kurt.

"Um huh?"

Kurt sighs looking downright embarrassed.

"Yeah he watched, his own mama shake her tata's. She's HOT! Not as hot as you baby! But HOT!"

"So you went to this club to?" Bella taunts yet again.  
Deadpool rubs the back of his neck.

"I tricked I tell ya! They told me, we were going to the zoo! I wanted to see the spider monkeys. But nooo there were noooo spider monkeys. It was terrible, horrendous, there were boobs everywhere! There was so much spanking! I still have wet dreams, I mean… nightmares!"

Logan pulls up to a hotel. He gets out of the truck. He points directly to the boys.

"Yer all staying with me! There will be no fornicating on this trip. We got a long ways to go. You girls, will have a hotel to yourselves. Kurt and Remy sigh with full disappointment."  
"Where are we going?" Bella questions as Kurt lifts her out of the cab.

"California, I know of a place." He says with a shrug.

All four students, look to one another in shock.

"But that's so far away."  
He nods.

"Yep, now I gotta get our rooms." He looks to Deadpool.

"Ya had better behave Wade. I'm not in the mood. I'll kick your little dead ass. If you cause any trouble whatsoever!"

"I guess we know who the butch, in the relationship was." Logan hears Bella mouth.

He narrows his eyes. Kurt quickly covers his mouth and looks away.

"Something you gotta say lil darlin'?"  
"Nope!" She declares with a smirk.

"Hmm… I'll be back you all stay put. And remember stay on your toes." He hints about Azazel.

Bobby sighs. Remy and Kurt had their girls pinned to Logan's truck, making out. He tried not to think about Kitty. It got to him, nonetheless. He honestly, never dreamed she could be so cold. He wasn't sure, what had come over her.

Logan comes back out, with a growl. He jerks Remy and Kurt off the girls. He drags them into their hotel. The guys look to the girls in dejectedly. Rogue and Bella softly giggle. Rogue takes Bella's hand. They head to their hotel, next door.

Bella let Rogue shower first. She kicked back on the bed. She flipped through the TV channels. She turned to a knock on the door.

She got up and answered.

"Hey… thought you might, wanna call yer old man. It's going to take some time, to get to Cali. At least, you'll be closer to him now. Talk as long as ya need, I got it covered."

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Why Cali?"

He shrugs. He starts to head back to his hotel.

"Logan…"  
He stops and turns back around.  
"Thank you…" She says sincerely.

He nods and she watches as he enters his hotel.

Bella reenters the room and locks up. She looks towards the phone. She takes in a breath. Bravely, she picks up the phone and calls Charlie.

"Transfer? What transfer?"

"Um, yeah they're sending a few of us to Cali dad! So I'll be closer now!"

"That's great news Bells! But when do I get to see you again, kiddo? It seems, there's always some excuse now. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah dad, it's just been a pretty busy year."

"Huh…"

"As soon as things are settled down. I'll call and let you know."

"Well ok then Bells. Just don't be a stranger now. Don't take too long."

"I won't dad. I love you."  
"Love you too kiddo."

Bella swallowed back in thought. She ran her fingers gently, along the dials. She hung up the phone and dialed her mother.

"Hello?" It was Phil's voice.

"Is Renee there?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

Bella sighs.

"It's her daughter."

She hears Phil in the background, calling to her mother. To Bella's surprise, she answered.

"Bella, is that really you?"

Bella nodded as if she could see her. A lump formed in her throat.

"Mom…"

Her mother sighs.

"What is it you want, Bella? Why are you calling?"  
Her heart sank.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. That's all."

"Don't call here again. We do not converse, with your kind."

"Kind? What kind?! I'm your daughter!"

"You're no daughter of mine. Mutants, have no place in this world. You're a time bomb, waiting to go off. The world would be a better place, without mutants."

Bella rips the phone from the wall. She tosses it across the room. Rogue had just come out, of the bathroom. She looked to Bella, in surprise. Bella hurriedly, made her way to the bathroom. She cut on the shower and rushed inside. Steam rose in the air; as the water put her out. Bella sat in the tub, as the water hit.

"Ya alright sug?"

Bella brings her knees, to her chest. She shakes her head. Rogue sits on the edge, of the tub. She starts playing with Bella's hair.

 

"Well by all means ladies…" Deadpool smarts.

He'd managed his way between Bella and Rogue. In the middle of the night, somehow. He'd his arms, around the both of them. Both were still sound asleep. Both were humping and kissing on him. He had a huge grin, under that mask of his. Bella assumed he was Kurt. Rogue assumed he was Remy. They were too out of it, to know any different. Both girls finally come to. They shriek out. Bella hops out of the bed. She was in a black tank top and black bikini underwear. Rogue was in a pink set. Deadpool runs his hand along Bella's ass; as he rolls over. Bella grab him by the collar. She punches him, in the face. She shoves him toward Rogue. Rogue punches him as well.

Bella opens the door and Rogue literally, kicks him out. Bella slams the door. Deadpool sighs and dust himself off. He comes to his feet and he half laughs.

"Um, hey guys. Funny story, you see I just prevented a lesbian scene, from taking place! Wait, I did?" He looks back to the hotel in wonder. Remy and Kurt were already waiting.

They had seen him, come out of the girls room. Kurt grabbed him and held him back. Remy socked him in the gut. Kurt shoved him back. Deadpool takes out one of his swords. Kurt nods and teleports behind him. He steals his other katana. Kurt gets in stance. Both were master swordsmen. Deadpool comes barreling for him.

Nightcrawler patiently waits. He blocks Deadpool's strike. The both of them blocking each other's attempts to get a hit in. A crowd formed around them. They continued to sword fight.

"Um Ember?" Rogue called her to the window.

"What?"

"You might wanna see this."  
Bella made her way over and they both watched. Nightcrawler and Deadpool continued to swordfight. Both were fluent, swift, and unmatchable. Their swords clung together off and on as they continued, to block one another.

Bella and Rogue stepped out. Neither, thought about the fact they weren't fully dressed. They were too distracted, by the fight. Remy took notice, hastily. He made his way, behind the girls. He ran a hand along, Rogue's light pink panties.

"You two always streak my ladies?"

She and Bella looked to one another. They quickly covered themselves. Logan and Bobby stepped out of the hotel. Logan shook his head. He saw the crowed, the swordfight, Rogue and Bella in their underwear, and Remy's hand along Rogue's ass.

Deadpool ankle swiped Nightcrawler, to the ground. He dove right for him, with his blade. Nightcrawler teleported, Deadpool ended up on the ground. Nightcrawler grabbed him by the hood of his suit. He forced him back. He placed the blade to his throat, in a slicing position.

"It wouldn't be the first time, I lost my head. I always come back, blueberry."  
Deadpool switches the hold, with his katana to Nightcrawlers throat now. Bella's eyes widen. "KNOCK IT OFF DEADPOOL!" She shouted angrily. Nightcrawler however, had the sword in his tail now. The both of them had each other, in a cut throat motion.

"Are you two done?!" Bella fires bitterly.

Both men look to her.

"Ember…" Nightcrawler whispers.

"Aw, babe we were just having a bit, of a guy bonding moment. That's all! No harm no foul!" Deadpool puts up his sword.

Nightcrawler tosses him, the other sword.

"See all done!" Deadpool assures.

"I swear, I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS!" Bella shouted at Deadpool.

 

Mystique screams out. Azazel punctures his tail, right through her sternum. He lifts her up into the air.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Mystique's eyes roll back a little. Azazel shakes her in his hold.

"RAVEN! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

His hand wraps around, Mystique's throat. He rips his tail back out, from her chest. He yanks her back up, against him.

"I've already had you! Why would I want you again?!"

She winces at his words.

"Azazel…" She says softly.  
"You've betrayed me! Out of all my lovers! I must say! I never figured you, could pull such a stupid, stupid stunt! Do you believe, that just because, you're the mother of my son. I won't end your very existence? If I have no issue taking the life of my pathetic excuse for a son! Then I've none whatsoever, in taking yours! Now tell me Raven! Where have they taken my Fire?!"


	15. The Reveal

Chapter 15

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.

"Kurt…" Bella giggles as he kisses her.

"Logan will kill us both."

He shrugs and picks her up with his tail. He wiggles his brows. Kurt lifts her above him and raises her shirt. He lowers the cups to her bra. He welcomes himself to her breasts. Moans escape his lips as he licks and sucks upon them. She surrenders in pleasure. They were in the area of the vending machines and ice. Both had gone to get ice for their rooms, only to find themselves distracted by the other.

Kurt looks around making certain no one was around. He continues to hold her with his tail. He brings her up against him. Without even realizing it Kurt had freed himself. He had her shorts and panties pulled the side. Bella couldn't believe they were having sex right in public like this. To her surprise she found it rather exciting. Kurt moved her about his body perfectly. She covered her mouth to keep from moaning out. She found herself already climaxing at the mere thrill of this alone. A bit of a vain grin formed on Kurt's face. It seems they both discovered something new about the other. He decided to help with her predicament by putting her lips to use. He began kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Kurt was severely backed up. He knew he was about to fill Bella to the brim. He tried desperately to hold it. He didn't want it to end. Not just because it felt so good. But he rather found this exhilarating as well. He never dreamed he'd be having sex with a girl like this. He couldn't get over how perfect they meshed together. Bella couldn't control the moan that left her lips and vibrated into his mouth. This spurred him on. Kurt began to purr a bit. He loved the way that felt. He throbbed significantly. His tail continued to move her about him. He had his hands about her ass. He was pressing her even harder against him. Grunts fled his mouth as he felt her coming against him. He couldn't hold it any longer. He held her tighter and moved her about him harder. A purring growl like sound came from his lips as he fired within her. He felt dizzy he was coming so hard. He lowered her down once they finished. He was still dripping. Bella floored Kurt completely has she dropped down and cleaned him off. He curiously watched and ran his hand gently along her head. He couldn't get over how erotic it was to see her mouth around him like that. He began to pulse in her mouth. Once she cleaned him off. He grinned and shook his head as he looked around.

"I like that." He said feeling himself blush a bit.

Bella softly giggled.

"I know you do."

He helped her adjust her clothing. They checked each other over before heading back. When they got to the hotel rooms, Kurt grabbed hold of her again. He kissed her again. He wished he could spend the night with her. It was no fun being in a room with three other guys, a moody one at that.

"I love you, Kurt…"

"I love you too, Ember."

She laughs as he smacks her on the ass, with his tail. He winks and watches as she heads into her and Rogue's room. Bella's eyes widen and she quickly covers her eyes and steps back out. Kurt had already entered his room. Bella blushed and sat on the curb. Remy and Rogue were going at it in the room. Bella softly laughs to herself. She places the ice down next to her.

"So much for Logan's rules." She utters in a whisper.

"Bella…?"

She lifts her head to see a familiar silver shiny Volvo. She narrows her eyes towards the boy beside it. Bella rolls her eyes once she recognizes the boy. Bella comes to her feet and starts to walk away.

"Wait… Please just…"

She keeps walking.

"BELLA!"

He appears before her.

"Just hold up…"

Bella looks upon him in hatred.

"Wow… I swear you're even more beautiful…"

He reaches out to touch her. She slaps him across the face.

"Don't touch me!"

Kurt had just stepped out to get more ice. He froze in wonder.

"Bella please."

She shakes her head.

"You turned your back to me. Now I'm turning my back to you! You should go! NOW!"

"Bella you don't understand. I had to. You were a threat to my entire family. You could have killed us all."

She half laughs.

"Ironic isn't it?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Edward! You're all fucking vampires. I was constantly surrounded by death. Still I stayed by your side. I didn't fear you! NOT ONCE! Yet you took one look at me! Just one! And I was nothing more than a monster to you! You even looked upon me as if I disgusted you!"

"Bella…" He reaches out to her again.

"I never stopped loving you. Can't you see that?"

"You wouldn't know love if it bit you in the ass! You know nothing of love! I know of love! YOU DON'T!"

"Are you saying you still love me?"

She starts laughing. Kurt listens in curiously, whilst keeping a watchful eye.

"Your, your own walking punchline. You should hear yourself. You're fucking pathetic. How dare you even assume it's you that I'm referring to? You ripped my heart out, now you have the balls to stand before me and claim you still love me? I haven't heard word from you or your family since you all discovered I was a mutant. You're right up there with my mother. You all deemed yourselves higher in existence. Well you can kiss my fucking ass."

She starts to walk away again. Kurt snarls back as the vampire grabs her arm. He pulls her towards him.

"Let me go right this second!"

"Bella, just let me explain."

She shakes her head and socks him in the face. He looks to her in shock.

"No one's ever made me feel the way you did. You tore me up from the inside out! I loved you! I kept your families secret. I kept yours! I went out and beyond for you. I constantly put myself out there. Then the moment I needed you most you turned your back to me. Now you dare stand before me and try to profess some sort of undying love?! You're not a man! You suck even more as a vampire. There's nothing even threatening about you! You're just a pussy with fangs! You're a joke in comparison to him! Hell there is no comparison. For once I know what real love is like. You weren't just cold in touch, but in everything else. Now go. I don't ever want to see you again.

"Bella…?"

She turns to see Alice and the other Cullen's. Bella winces like she got hit.

"No…!" Bella shoots out a hand.

"Tell her to back off Edward! I mean it! All of you don't come near me!"

Bella was shaking all over.

"Bella, I can help you fix this. There's a cure… I…"

She looks to him in disbelief. Kurt appears before Edward and slams him back.

"There's nothing wrong with Ember! This is her natural state. She is beautiful! You are the monster!" Kurt yells directly in his face.

"She told you to leave! LEAVE!"

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie step out beside Alice. Remy, Rogue, Bobby step out of their rooms as well now. Carlisle and Logan are last to come into the picture. They nod towards one another.

"As you can see I've done well for myself. I got a family…"

Kurt wraps his arm around Bella. Edward's eyes widen.

"BELLA GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S A DEMON!" Edward reaches to his temples as if in pain.

Bella grins.

"Oh Edward, he's no demon…"

She holds her hand out in front of her lips. It's set ablaze she blows sending a spiraling tunnel towards Edward. She stops it just before it hits.

"I am…"

Logan smiles in pride.

"That she is." He says with a wink her direction.

"Our little Ember will turn you to soot. All of yah. So if she don't want ya here then I suggest you listen to her warning. I might be her mentor. But I'm damn sure am not about to stop her if she wants to blow you all to ashes. Your funerals." Logan says and folds his arms about his chest.

Kurt grins upon Edward as he loves on Bella. He wanted to shove in his face how stupid he was. He couldn't believe this was the one that had hurt her so bad. Kurt was lucky and he knew it. He'd never ever let Bella go. He couldn't imagine anyone that would. Logan and his students stood before Carlisle and his children.

Deep down Edward knew by reading each of them. They didn't stand a chance. He snarls back in acknowledged defeat.

"You all do not belong in society!"

Logan has a good laugh at this.

"Says the leach? Good one!"

Edward looks back to Bella.

"You really should consider the cure! You could be human again!"

"She never was human you ass!" Everyone looks to see this came from none other than Kurt's mouth.

"Ember was born a mutant! She will die a mutant. There is no shame in that! You all are the ones that should be shamed. But I should thank you! Each of you! Because of your cruelty. I got the love of my life."

Rogue smiles.

"And we got a new family member. So piss off! She's ours! You can't have her!"

Carlisle sighs.

"Let's go son."

Edward takes a step towards Bella. Deadpool shows up behind him. He taps him on the shoulder.

"Two dead guys walk into a bar…" He takes his blade and stabs it through Edward's chest.

Edward gasps back in shock. Bella rolls her eyes.  
"That's enough Deadpool."  
"But…"

She sighs as if merely annoyed.

"You can't kill him."

"Actually I can I just gotta take his head and…"

"Back off Wade." Logan warns.

Deadpool sighs and yanks his blade back out. He shoves Edward down. Kurt teleports and tosses Edward back towards his family.

"Time to take out the trash."

Bella covers her mouth to try and keep from laughing. The look on Alice's face was priceless. They watch as the Cullen's take their pitiful leave. The students high five one another. Logan grins shaking his head. However, he looks to Remy and Kurt.

"And don't ya think I don't know what you two have been up to! I can smell it! Watch it!"

Logan nods towards Bella and heads back inside. Bobby hugs the daylights out of her.

And he too heads inside. Bella softly laughs as Remy cocks a brow.

"I still cannot believe you're with that one." He says with a grin pointing to Kurt.

"It's like the yin and yang of a relationship. I suppose you two balance each other out?"

Rogue laughs. Kurt smiles and wraps his arms around Bella's waist. Remy kisses Rogue's hand. "To be continued ma dame."

He heads inside as well. Kurt follows them inside the hotel. He looks around.

"You ladies are very messy."

He picks up one of his sisters shirts and shakes his head. Bella laughs. Kurt plops on the bed beside Bella. He looks upon her.

"Er ist ein Narr. Wie konnte er die Schönheit nicht vor mir sehen?"

Bella blushes a bit. Kurt puts his arm around her.

"You two are entirely too cute for words."

Rogue utters as she sits at the table. Kurt waits until Bella's fallen asleep. He goes to leave his sister turns to him.

"We're both lucky you know." He freezes at her words.

He looks to Rogue oddly.

"At least I have a brother I can take pride in."

He smiles. He looks back to Bella then Rogue.

"Through whatever hell we face. It'll only make us stronger Marie. I too take much pride in you."

Rogue swallowed back. He'd never called her that before. He nods and exits the room.

 

A few days later (California) 

"What about that one? He's not so bad!" Logan shakes his head.  
"Does Kurt know you check out other men during your free time?"

She rolls her eyes and playfully nudges him on the shoulder.

"I'm not looking for me!"

Logan rears back as he sips at his beer. The other students make their way over and sit down as well.

"I mean doesn't it get lonely? And Deadpool well… I'm not even going there. I'm pretty sure he's like bi or something. Hopefully, this will work. Maybe, he'll open his eyes Logan."

Logan chokes back on his beer. The other students look to Bella in question and with a hint of shock. Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well let's go he should be here soon. This will fix your issues. I'm sure."

The students and Logan look to Bella in wonder. She hands Logan a couple of tickets.

Logan looks to her completely lost. "Stacy will be here to show you around soon." Bella pecks Logan on the cheek. "Just think of this as a personal thank you for everything you've done for us." Logan polishes off his beer and looks to her oddly.

The students head on outside. They were at some sort of Japanese restaurant connected to a spa. Before long Deadpool shows up with some Asian girl. Logan lowers his brows. The woman smiles.

"You two follow me."

Logan shakes his head, but comes to his feet. He and Deadpool follow this woman into a spa area.

"I need you both to unrobe then we can begin."

"What the hell did ya just say?"

"We got a whole day of relaxation for you and the other gentlemen."

Logan quickly averts his eyes as Deadpool takes off everything, but his mask.

"I'm game! Let's get started!"

"Jesus!" Logan snaps.

"Cover that shit up!"

Logan storms out of the restaurant. Bella sees this and rushes up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hitting a bar kid whattya think!"

"What happened?"

"You mean besides seeing Wade's sick naked ass!"

"LOGAN! How cruel can you be? Even he has feelings you know!"

Kurt was losing it. The other students were lost.

"Are you high or something?"

Logan feels her forehead.

"Just go back in there and figure it out!"

She starts shoving him back towards the restaurant.

"How will you ever make it work if you're not even going to try? At least he is!"  
"What are you blabbing on about Ember?"  
She gets him back inside. Bella takes him back to the spa area. She literally rips Logan's shirt off and stuffs him into a chair.

"DAMMIT KID WHAT THE!"

She smiles and waves as she exits the room.

"Try some mood shading and music… perhaps some incense…" Bella suggests to the woman.

Logan growls out and heads to the roof. Where another disaster was planned. Deadpool was already there. He wore a tux over his getup. He pulled out a chair for Logan. There were candles and two plates set out. Logan shook his head and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Bella's testing my true love for her."

Deadpool shoves Logan into a chair. He pushes him in. He tries to tie a napkin around Logan's neck. Logan rips it out of his hand.

"Knock that shit off Wade!"

Deadpool sighs.

"Always so angry. Why do you have to be so cruel! Just give me a chance Bella love we can make this work." Deadpool picks up a glass of wine.

He raises his finger into the air.

"She wants sophistication. How is your food Lola?"  
By this point Bella and Kurt were peeking a glance to see what was going on. Kurt was trying so hard not to bust.

"Aw see he has a pet name for him. Isn't that sweet?"

Kurt winces and takes in a breath.  
"Ember…" He whispers knowing any minute Logan was going to KILL HIM.

Bella elbows Kurt.

"Shh…"

Kurt sighs.

"Oh look meatball!" Deadpool stabs it with his fork.

He was about to stuff it into his mouth. He looks to Logan in thought.

"Oh wait… did you? Lola?" He offers the meatball to Logan.

Logan grumbles under his breath.

"See he's learning." Bella points out to Kurt.

Kurt nods knowing he was in deeper shit.

Logan takes the entire bottle of wine on the table and starts to drink it straight from the bottle. Logan curses under his breath.

"This is her way of thanking me? I'd rather eat glass and fart razorblades." Logan gripes.

Bella's jaw drops and she makes her appearance known. Logan swallows back.

"What's your problem?!" She snaps.

"What's yours kid are ya losing yer damn marbles or something?"

Kurt makes a face and shakes his head.

"Um…" He raises a guilty hand.

They all look to him in question. Kurt instantly grabs Bella and teleports out of there.

They end up back at the hotel they were staying at.

"Kurt!"

He sheepishly grins.

"We need to talk…" He says making a certain face.

He rubs the back of his neck and softly laughs.

"About?"

He tells her the truth behind everything. How he'd been messing with her since that very first day.

"KURT WAGNER!"

He winces.

"I can't believe you!"

"Ember…" He says feeling bad now.

She looks to Kurt and shakes her head. She paces the hotel room. However, she starts to really think about it all and starts to laugh. He looks to her strangely. She covers her mouth realizing she'd laughed out loud.  
"Oh no you're not off the hook that easily!" She barks at him.

He sighs. Bella tries her hardest not to laugh.

"Ok, it's funny as hell." She finally admits.

Kurt grins.

"But you're still in big trouble! Logan must think I'm insane! Oh my god!" She giggles again and covers her face.

"You're something else you know that Kurt!"

He shrugs with that guilty expression about his face.

"Sorry…" He utters behind laughter.

 

They all stand before an abandoned building. Bella looks to Logan.

"What's this?"

He takes in a breath and lights a cigar.

"Your new school…"

"But it's not even functioning."

Logan nods and takes a long drag off his cigar.

"It will be…"

"How?"

He grins.

"We're all going to get it going. Think of this as a teaching experience for us all. We are the students and the faculty."

They each look to him completely lost.

"Well… let's get started."

 

"Kurt?" Bella questions as she lies against him.

"Yes Ember?"

"When do we take care of Azazel?"

"Soon Ember… But right now we both need healing. We need to be strong for what we may face. Like I've stated before, I will not allow him to live."

*Er ist ein Narr. Wie konnte er die Schönheit nicht vor mir sehen? He is a fool how can he not see the beauty before me?*


	16. Broken Promises

Chapter 16

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Personal thank you to Blacknight86 I will fix the other chapters. I used a different translator on this chapter hope it's right. 

"So what's with yah lately kid? Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Logan questions once he gets Bella alone.

"Huh?" She pretends to not have a clue what he's referring to.

He grabs her by the arm and pulls her towards him.

"Ah, nah you're not getting out of this that fast."

She bites her lower lip a bit. A blush drapes over her entire face. He narrows his eyes and tilts his head.

"Spit it out squirt!"

She giggles and clears her throat.

"It was a little misunderstanding that's all."

She goes to walk away.

"Little misunderstanding?"

She nods.

"What sort of misunderstanding?"

She starts to nervously laugh. She takes in a breath. She pulls out one of his cigars from his pocket. Bella uses her ability to light it up for him. Then she places it in his mouth. He takes in a drag not taking his eyes off her.

"I thought you were gay!" She says exuberantly and pats him on the shoulder.

She takes off at this. Logan literally starts choking on his cigar. He hits his chest as tears form in his eyes from the smoke inhalation. He hears her laughing as she exits the room. She joins the others in painting the hallways.

"What in the living fuck?" Logan finally mutters once he's caught his breath.

"Me?!" He whispers in complete surprise.

"What's wrong with that girl?!" He scoffs with bitterness.

Bella grabs a brush and turns to see Kurt. He was painting with his tail and reading a book with his hands.

"That's cheating…" She mouths off.

He grins and raises a brow her way. He merely shrugs and turns the page to his book. She also noticed he was painting the same area over and over. She giggled a bit and shook her head.

"You're something else Kurt Wagner!"

He nods and finishes his page then turns to another. Bella grabs a bucket of paint and picks the area across from him. Bobby was painting the area next to Kurt. Remy and Rogue were having some sort of paint war going on. Bella grinned as she noticed Rogue was covered from head to toe in paint.

Bella started from the bottom of the wall and worked her way up. As she continued about she tiptoed trying to reach the rest of the way. She suddenly felt herself being lifted. She gasped out and looked down to see Kurt's tail wrapped around her. Bella laughs and finishes the area. He lowers her back down once she's done. Kurt pecks her on the lips.

"None of that shit now. Back to work all of yah!" Logan barks as he makes his way down the hall.

"How come you don't have to paint?" Bella retorts.

"Because I'm your mentor, I teach I don't paint. I also don't go around tasting the rainbow."

Kurt raises his brows and covers his mouth in laughter.

"Huh?" Bobby questions in wonder.

Logan shakes his head upon Bella. She shrugs and paints a smiley face on the wall. Logan pops out his claws and turns it into a sad face.

"Aw, now why'd you go and do that."

He grunts under his breath and walks away.

"Grouch!" She fires back.

He stops and slowly turns facing her. He flips her off with his claw. She covers her mouth.

"Logan! Why I never!"

"And you're a dirty little liar."

He nods towards Kurt in a hinting matter. Her jaw drops and Logan chuckles as he exits the building.

The students and Logan spend the first week getting the place ready. Logan had already taken care of all of the legal terms. He also keeps with the circulim best he could with their math, English, history, science, and he'd begun training them a bit harder than usual as well. They were a smaller group now. Meaning they had to fight even harder now in order to survive some sort of attack. Such as the Neyaphem if they so desired to attack under Azazel's orders. What had Logan and Kurt floored is that he hadn't come to gather Bella yet. Both were awaiting one hell of a battle approaching. They kept their eyes and ears open for anything. Logan even had taken it upon himself to put his room right next to Bella's. Each student now had their own room. That left room for 6 classrooms and 17 more students. He figured if they ever got more students he could continue to build on.

He also knew this wasn't something that would happen overnight. He'd spend this time teaching this group of students. He'd then hire a couple of professors. His goal? To get Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Bella, and Bobby prepared to help him run the school. They just weren't aware of the actual plan. They would become the future of his new school. This would take his time, but he figured it was worth the patience and work. Anything to keep out of Xavier's wing… That was the last thing these students needed. He'd never admit it of course, but Bella was easily becoming his favorite. He liked her spirit, humor, and drive. Thus, why he gave her the hardest time. He found it a challenge to see how far she could be pushed. He wanted to know her weaknesses and strengths. He was glad to see her strengths overshadowed her weaknesses by a long shot. However, when it came to pure agile, wits, and strength? Kurt Wagner was his strongest. He thought it irony that the two were a couple in fact. Together they made one hell of a team. He'd been paying even closer attention as of late. It's like they read each other without using words, especially in sparing. They just knew each other well enough to know what to expect and how to help each other out. He'd never seen such fluentness. It wasn't just the chemistry in their relationship, but as combatants.

Logan couldn't think of a better group to begin a fresh new start with. Making it ironic that Bella had chosen who he would've chosen. Logan whole heartedly approved. Eventually, Charlie came to visit. Logan pulled him to the side and explained a few things, just not to great detail. It was only enough to get Charlie to understand a bit about the situation of the "new school". They finished getting the building up to par before long. He had Bella and Rogue go with him to get a few twin beds and dressers mere essentials needed for the rooms. He figured he could use a woman's touch in decisions for putting the final pieces together. It still was nowhere near as nice as what Xavier had for his students. Still, none of them complained. If anything Logan took pride in the fact that each of them was very helpful and often enough had their own opinions to add on how to go about everything. He now could solely focus on teaching and training. He focused more of his attention on Kurt knowing he'd need it the most. He knew Kurt's plans to take down his father. He wasn't about to hold him back or talk him out of it either. He knew if it were he… He'd want the fucking son of a bitch dead as well. He also knew it took a lot to push Kurt to that point. The way Logan saw it? The fucking asshole had it coming and he hoped Kurt ripped him limb from limb and pissed all over his ashes once he was done.

Bella and Kurt had begun to practice at night, just the two of them. Logan would often watch from a distance.

"Come on Ember…" He heard Kurt encouraging.

She was in her full transformation. She was hovering off the ground.

"Fly…" Kurt said with a nod.

Logan nodded to himself at this. He wasn't the only one that saw it. Kurt knew the potential as well. It was the same thing Storm had. Bella could pull it off as well if she'd only believe in herself.

"I can't fly…" She says with annoyance.

Kurt shakes his head.

"Yes you can Ember."

"What like some sort of superhero?"

Kurt softly laughs.

"I don't mean like that, but you have something. Just try it!"

"Seriously Kurt…"

He appears behind her.

"Fliegen wie die Engel Sie Sind, meine liebe."

She takes in a breath. Kurt nods as she hovers higher into the air now. A smile forms along Kurt's face. Logan cocks a brow as he continues to discreetly watch from a distance.

"SOAR!" Kurt shouts with a nod.

Bella looks down and sees how far up she is. She was a good ten feet in the air now.

She shrieks out and went tumbling down. Logan nearly rushed over, but stopped himself once he saw Kurt appear below. He caught her just in time.

"SHIT!" Bella shouted.

Logan fought to keep from laughing out loud. Kurt was dying in laughter. Bella hit Kurt on the arm.

"I can't believe you're laughing!"

"Aw, now you were fine until you looked down. You need to have more faith in yourself Ember. Now let's try again."

"No!"

Kurt sighs as she breaks out of his hold. Logan could hear the damn girl's heart racing from here. He smirked in realization. Bella had a fear of heights. He cocked a brow and nodded. He'd fix that…

Page break

"Am I forgiven yet?" Kurt questions.

She buries her face into her pillow to hide her grin. He smirks and sits on her bed.

"Sie können mich nicht täuschen, Ember." He whispers.

He uses his tail to move the pillow out from underneath her. Bella uses the sheets to cover her face. Kurt lies next to her. He takes a rose he had in his hand and runs it along her arm.

"Don't be cruel Ember. You know I was just trying to help."

She sighs and rolls over facing him.

"I told you I didn't want to do it."

"How are you to know what you're capable of, if you fear your own abilities?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Sure you aren't!"

"Arsch!"

Kurt raises his brows on this.

"You are aware of what you just said right?"

She nods confidently.

"Hmm…" He pops her on the rear with his tail.

"That is an ass. I am no such thing."

She tries not to laugh.

"The last thing you need is to learn how to cuss in German. You've a very foul mouth as it is."

She shrugs and folds her arms about her chest. Kurt chuckles.

"You are very childish when you get mad."

Her jaw drops. She yanks the rose from his hand.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! And there are far better things you could be doing with that mouth. If you're going be vulgar!"

"Oh really?"

He nods.

"I've a couple of ideas." He utters with a shrug.

He grimaces though as he hears Logan entering his room. He leans into Bella's ear.

"Perhaps we shall take this to my room?"

Kurt wraps his arms around her and they appear in his room. He wastes no time locking lips with her. His tail wraps around her ass as he pulls her even more against him. Bella unbuttons his shirt and runs her hands along his bare chest. He begins to purr as she kisses along his chest. He unfastens her jeans. He lifts her up against the wall with his tail. Kurt then takes her jeans off as he continues to hold her up. Bella swiftly clamps her hand over her mouth. He'd propped her legs over his shoulders. He then buried his tongue into her sex. He gave her a thorough pleasuring below as he lapped his tongue about her. Once he had her good and wet he lowered her back down.

Bella came to her knees and returned the favor. He petted the top of her head and enjoyed the show she was giving him.

"Ember…" He continued to purr and moan between breaths.

He lifts her chin with his tail.

"I need you." He says in a begging matter.

Kurt pulls out of her mouth. He lays her down on the bed.

"I will Liebe, Sie machen, Ember." He says softly.

The moment he enters he feels her saturating him.

"Kurt…" She whimpers in desire as he drives about her.

Bella felt him growing even stiffer and throbbing more inside her. Soon she feels his warmth escaping and filling within her. Kurt kisses her as he finishes. She buried her face into the crevice of his neck as he held her. Before long she'd fallen asleep. Kurt however, couldn't sleep. He knew he needed to take care of his father and soon. If he wasted anymore time he'd only be putting Ember at risk. He knew it wouldn't be long before he'd return for her. He figured he might've already tried, but couldn't find her. Like Kurt he could only teleport with the visual of where to go. At the moment he hadn't a clue where Bella was. Kurt held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. He'd never forgive himself if she ended up hurt again.

 

Logan had Bella grading some papers for him as he began to make lesson plans. Something Logan has NEVER EVER done, until now. He had no choice. He was all the students had at the moment to cover everything they needed in able to graduate. That was just around the corner in fact. He leaned back in thought. He felt rather bad about the students being robbed of what the academy would be doing. They'd have some sort of dance like what regular schools call prom and then they'd have a graduation party. Everything would be fancier and outlandish. That's just how Xavier did things. That and well he had the money to get away with it. Logan not so much… He was dipping into everything he had to make this work.

He looked to Bella in thought. She continued to grade papers. The other students were getting their break and here he had her helping his sorry ass. She was smart though… He knew he needed her in order for everything to flow right. She didn't complain either. Bella finished grading the stack he'd given her. She handed them over. Logan nodded and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?"

He didn't answer he simply shrugged. Bella opened the envelope and looked to him wide eyed.

"You signed me up for a scholarship?"

"Yer old man helped some on the information I needed, but yes."

"Logan this is too much money I…"

"I don't think you gather just how expensive college can be."

Logan sighs and motions for her to take a seat.

"We need to talk."

She nods and sits back down.

"Part of that there is out of selfishness. It's gonna take some time for me to get this school up and running. That's why after you all graduate this year. We won't be accepting any students until some of yah get a degree. Now this…" He taps the check with his fingers.

"This is for you to work on getting your teacher degree. Ember I want you to come work for me. I want you and Kurt to help me run this school."

"Huh?"

He chuckles a bit.

"We also need to come up with a name." He states with a shrug.

"You want me to use this to get my degree in teaching?"

He nods.

"You want me to work for you?"

He cocks a brow afraid that maybe she had other plans. Now he felt like an ass. He clears his throat, before he has time to utter a word. Bella hugs the daylights out of him.

"I'd love to. This is so awesome thank you!"

Logan freezes in his chair. He lowers his brows a bit and pats her on the back.

"Um sure kid, just keep this between the three of us. You and Kurt were the only ones with the gpa's needed for this scholarship. The others will get one as well only not in such nice bundle as you and Kurt. I have his here. Thought you might want to do the honors."

"Don't you want to do that?" She questions oddly.

"I think it'd be better coming from you."

Bella notices the look on Logan's face.

"What is it?"

"The only school for mutants around here at the moment is this one." He hints.

Bella takes in a breath gathering where he was going with this.

"You and Kurt will have to attend a regular college. I say that because I need all the help I can get over here. So I need you both to stay in Cali. We've done a lot of work to this school. But nowhere near what we need to get it fully functional. It's going to take you all to help get it there. We have a good 3 to 4 years let's make it count."

Bella sighed and looked to the floor.

"Yer afraid he won't wanna go huh?"

She nods.

"Same here kid. That's why I thought it'd be better if you were the one that handed him that. You have a way with Kurt. The laws have been passed. They have to accept you. We mutants have the same rights as humans. Always keep that in mind. Don't ever let anyone fool you otherwise. I mean it shortcake. I want you, Kurt, Remy, Rogue and Bobby here in a few years from now helping me run this damn school. You're the reason I chose to do this. It was very random and probably the stupidest fucking decision I've ever made. I can damn sure promise you this is NOT my cup of tea."

Bella smiles warmly.

"I know… thank you. I won't let you down Logan, I promise."

He nods and folds his arms about his chest.

"I know yah won't kid. Now go on even you need some sort of break. Get on out of here."

She softly laughs and rushes out of the room. Logan takes in a breath.

"Good luck kid yer gonna need it with that elf."

"Ah, and here come the teacher's pet now." Remy smarts as Bella joins them outside.

Bella simply tilts her head and sends a small fireball at his feet.

"DAMN!" He jumps back.

Kurt dies in laughter. Bella nervously takes Kurt's hand and leads him away from the others.

"Where we going?" He asks looking around.

"First, I got something to show you then we need to talk."

"Show me?" He taunts and pops her with his tail on the butt.

She softly laughs.

"Afraid not…"

Bella hands him the envelope with his name. He narrows his eyes looking bewildered. He opens the envelope and looks to it strangely.

"What is this?"

"It's something Logan did for us, but this has to stay between the three of us. The others didn't get as much and their gpa's weren't as high as ours."

Kurt stumbles back at the amount on the check.

"I don't understand…" He whispers looking around.  
"This is for us to go to college. Kurt, Logan wants us to come teach here in a few years after we graduate from college."

Kurt looks to her in question.

"Is that what you would like Ember?"

She swallows back afraid to answer that. What if he didn't want the same future? She remembered how Kitty reacted to what Bobby had said. She looked to the ground. Her heart was racing. It'd kill her if she made a decision that would take Kurt out of her life. He lifts her chin with his hand.

"Ember, meine liebe?"

"Yes…" She whispers.

He tilts his head wondering why she looked so upset.

"What is wrong? This is a good thing right?"

She swallows back as her stomach churned and twisted.

"So you'd like that?"

He grins ear to ear.

"Of course, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I wasn't sure what you had planned…" She hints.

"Ember, as long as you are in my future I am happy. That is all that truly matters. I would love to help Logan teach. It would be an honor. It is an honor that he wishes to have us."

He soothingly runs a hand along her cheek.

"There's just one problem…"

"And what is that?"

She explains the situation about how Logan still needs them while they attend college. She also makes clear about the fact that it's not a college for mutants. At this it was just as she and Logan assumed. Kurt froze and looked rather ill. He turned away from her for a moment.

"Ember we both know that is impossible. You may be able to get away with this, but I cannot. This is how I look all the time. This is who I am. How do you think this would honestly go? Four years of hell?" He shakes his head.

"Then to drag you along for the ride? That hardly seems fair to either of us. I cannot accept this nor will I. I must find another way. Perhaps, I can teleport to another college and still be here for Logan when needed. But no this is not an option for me and even if it were. I would decline. I'm a mutant not human."

"But the law…"

"I KNOW WHAT THE LAW SAYS! JUST BECAUSE IT IS THERE DOESN'T MEAN IT WILL HELP MATTERS NOW DOES IT EMBER?! THIS IS WHO I AM! YOU CANNOT CHANGE THAT! SO STOP TRYING TO!"

Her jaw drops as brimstone fills the air. Bella staggers back and covers her mouth. Her face becomes red and hot tears stream down her face. The others look to her oddly as she runs past them crying.

"What on earth?" Rogue whispers.

"Never thought I'd witness that one crying." Remy utters.

"It's very rare." Rogue mentions.

Bobby looked around wondering where Kurt was. Rogue takes off after Bella. She sees Bella head into her room. She stops the door just before Bella's about to close it. Bella turns back with blood shot eyes. Rogue shakes her head and grabs hold of her.

"Shh… it's ok. I got you."

"No, no it's not ok."

Rogue pulls the door shut.

"Talk to me Ember what's wrong?"

She explains the situation best she can. Bella however, leaves out the scholarship part she only discusses the college part. Once she's done Rogue sighs.

"He'd no right to take that out on you Ember. He's just mad. He's going to feel like an ass here soon if he doesn't already. I can't believe he blew up at you like that. He can be so darn sensitive sometimes. Ugh! He knows better! My brother he knows how you feel about him. He's just being stubborn. I'm so sorry sug. But trust me once he realizes what he said. He's going to feel nothing, but guilt and shame because he knows that wasn't true. If anything you're his rock. You've stood behind him this entire time and not turned your back to him once! I could kick his lily ass for this!"  
"It's my fault Rogue. I pushed him too far. I knew deep down he wouldn't be accepting of this."

"Ember, don't you dare take the blame on this. This is all on my brother. He had no right to talk to you like that or to take out his own fears on you. You've been through enough as it is! This all has to do with him personally. The way he sees himself. You've done nothing wrong. Kurt needs to come into peace with himself. He's got a lot on his plate as of late. I'm sure it just became overfilled."

"No thanks to me."  
"Ember… don't…"

"What if we end up like Kitty and Bobby now?!"

Rogue covers her mouth in laughter. Bella cuts her a glare of hell. Rogue clears her throat.

"That's never going to happen. My brother is head over heels for you. All the more reason he's going to kick himself in the ass for this later. Kind of hypocritical when you think about it." Rogue mentions as she braids Bella's hair.  
"What is?"  
"He said he'd be happy as long as you were in his future. Why should anything else matter then? Together you two could climb Mount Everest I believe. College, that's a cakewalk for the both of you."

Bella sighs she wasn't so sure about anything anymore. They talk for a bit longer. After Rogue leaves Bella stays in her room. She wasn't in the mood to see or deal with anyone else.

 

"Jesus, Kurt!" Warren jumped as he entered his room to see Kurt lying on his bed.

Kurt waves with his tail. Warren pulls his door to.

"What brings you here?"

"I need a favor." Kurt says rising up on the bed.

"And what may that be?"

"I need a vial of your blood."

Warren lowers his brows somewhat looking to Kurt as if he's lost his mind.

"Um you do realize it would kill you?"

Kurt nods.

"Yes I'm well aware."

"Then why do you want it?"

"Because your blood would also be the doom of my father, I need it in order to keep my promise to Ember."

Warren sighs.

"Kurt if just a drop…"

"Please Warren I really need it. I would be forever in your debt."

"Kurt I'd never forgive myself it something went down. You'd have to take extra precaution with it."  
"So you'll do it?"

Warren shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm basically handing over your possible death sentence. How are you going to handle the vial? You must make certain it doesn't come into contact with you Kurt!"

"I realize the potential danger. To me it is worth the risk. I will not allow my father a chance to harm Ember again. The only way to make certain of that is if he is no more."  
Warren nods in thought.

"Very well, let's go see Dr. McCoy and see what we can do."

"Thank you."

"Just do me a favor and don't die handling this is all I ask."

"You've my word. I will be extremely careful."

"I do not wish to meet the wrath of Ember."

Kurt has a good laugh at this.

"Something we both agree on."

He sighs with frustration though.

"Something wrong?"

Kurt half laughs.

"I might be rightfully receiving that wrath when I return."

"Oh really? I thought you could do no wrong in her eyes."

"Oh believe me I most certainly did this time. She might not forgive me. I don't expect her to. I'm very much undeserving of her at the moment."

"What'd you do?" Warren curiously asks.

"I took out my anger on something else onto her. I basically slapped her across the face without even touching her. I said something dreadful and I knew it wasn't true the moment it left my mouth. Still my rage took over… The look on her face. I really hurt her Warren. She didn't deserve what I said."

"I'm sure you will find a way to make up for it. You two don't see to realize, you're the envy of all mutant couples. Most of us only dream of what you two share. It's very unique. Honestly, I never knew you two fought."

"That's just it we don't. I was a fool. I don't even know where to begin on making up for it."

"You can never go wrong with flowers."

Kurt chuckles a bit.

"I think this calls for more than flowers."  
"Oh that bad huh."

"You've no idea."

Warren laughs as he pushes the door open to Hank's office.

"You'll find a way you always do."

 

"Why do we need to be up here again?"

Logan smirks and discreetly jams the door to the rooftop of the new school.

"Bobby lost a ball or something." He lies.

Bella shrugs and looks around.

"So you needed me to come hold your hand and look for it?"

Logan nods.

"Don't be a smartass kid just help me look."

He watches her curiously as he pretends to look for the ball. They were a good 50 to 60 feet in the air. Bella stays right in the center. She won't even look anywhere else.

"Huh… Why don't you go over there and see if it rolled off the roof after all." He points to the edge.

She looks to him with the eyes of an owl.

"You look…" She says with a shrug.

"Nah, just take a gander and we'll head back in."

She sighs and walks over, but stays several feet away from the edge. She doesn't even truly look over.

"It's not there."

"Are yah sure?"

"Yep now can we go in?"

He fights the urge to smirk. Her heart was racing again. Logan gets closer to the edge and peeks over.

"I wonder if that's it." He points as if trying to see.

"Wouldn't know."

Bella starts heading back to the door. He waves her over. She gets this pale complection to her skin.

"You seem to have it handled. I'm going inside."

"Yer afraid of heights aren't you?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I am not!"

"The hell you're not. I can hear yer heart damn near beating out of your chest from here."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Bella tries to open the door.

"What the hell?"

He grins and tilts his head a bit.

"Face it darlin' the only way we're getting down is if yah get us down."  
"What the fuck?!"

"Watch yer damn mouth kid."  
"You watch yours FIRST!"

He chuckles a bit as she starts to sweat. Her heart races even more. She could barely muster a breath.

"Come on now. I got things to do and better places to be. So let's go Ember get us down."

"What part of I can't fly do you and Kurt not get!"

"What part of you can do you NOT get? You might not be able to take off like a bird or Angel for that matter, but you bet your sweet ass you can fly now do it! Get me down Ember!"

"You're like a damn Ox! What makes you think I can lift your ass?!"

"Gravity has a funny way about things. It's like how you can lift someone underwater that's twice your weight."  
"It's so not the same. Once I land I'll break my damn legs. We don't all heal Logan!"

"Well we can't all be perfect." He mouths back.

"I can't believe you're a teacher."

"I can't believe you're just 18!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
He shrugs.

"I'm gay remember what would I know?"

"Have an issue with homosexuals?"

"Not at all just you lil darlin'. Now come on I got a cigar and ice cold beer waiting for me."

Bella shakes her head. Her entire body was shaking.

"Look let's take it slow. Come sit with me." Logan says as he sits on the edge with his feet dangling over."

"I'm good right here."

He shakes his head and pats the area next to him.

"We'll stay here all night if we have to."

Bella shrieks out as someone grabs her. They appear beside Logan. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Careful with her Wade."

"Let go of me you ass!"

Deadpool shrugs as he had her in his lap. He drops her off the edge.

"FUCK!" Logan immediately leaps down.

He catches her and comes down in a crouching stance. He looks up furiously towards Deadpool. Deadpool chuckles and waves.

"You're pretty fast! But she's right she can't fly!" He calls out.

Bella growls out as Logan places her down. She turns her direction towards Deadpool.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!"

Logan's eyes widen as she lights up. Without another coherent thought. Bella hovers up towards the roof. Logan grabs his gut in laughter.

"Yer so fucked Wade."

"OH SHIT!" Deadpool hopped up as she fired at his crotch.

"Well I'm be damned she doesn't even realize what she's doing. It takes the idiot merc pissing her off."

"I didn't mean it babe!"

She fires at his ass as he takes off running. She was hovering even higher than the building now.

"Come on now baby mama…" He pleads.

Bella soars down and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. Logan laughs even harder as she takes off with Deadpool.

"You had it coming Wade!" He calls out.

"Well would you look at the time."

Deadpool teleports out of her hold. That's when Bella takes notice of how high up she is.

"Logan!" She screams out.  
"DON'T EMBER!" He warns as she starts freaking out.

"Keep it intact!"

The others had also taken notice.

"Holy shit!" Remy utters as they see how high up Bella was.

"She looks frightened out of her mind." Bobby whispers.

Rogue tugged at Logan's shirt.

"She's gonna fall!"

Sure enough Bella's powers begin to fade in and out as she panics. Logan quickly prepares for one hell of an impacted fall.

"I don't know who this is gonna hurt worse." He admits as she starts to fall a good hundred feet at least.

Bella's screaming the entire way down. Someone swiftly catches her and they appear on the rooftop. She had her face buried into his chest. The others below take in a breath of relief.

Logan nods in approval seeing it was Kurt that had caught her.

"Relax Ember…" He says softly.

He places her down gently. Bella literally crawls towards the center of the building. She leans against the jammed door. Her skin looked as though a ghost. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face as she shut her eyes.

Kurt sits beside her and puts an arm around her.

"So you can fly…" He whispers.

"I thought you were mad at me." She says bitterly.

"I was never mad at you. I apologize, Ember. I didn't mean what I said. You're the one person in this world that has always has my back. I was wrong, very, very wrong. I hurt you and that's not acceptable. I'm meant to love and protect you not to be the one causing you harm."

She sighs.

"It's ok Kurt. I understand, we can go somewhere else."

He looks to her oddly.

"Why? This is what you want."

"You honestly think I want to go now?! You looked as though you hated me!"

"I could never hate you. That's not even in my blood Ember. I'm so sorry."  
She nods, but comes to her feet. With her back to him she softly speaks.

"You know what I thought when I first met you?" She takes in a breath.

"I remember thinking you had the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen. You were so unique and mesmerizing. I kept catching myself staring at you."

He softly chuckles.

"I thought it was because I was a freak."

She blushes.

"So you noticed?" She asks as she turns around facing him.

He nods lifting his eyes towards her.

"Well you are a freak!" She taunts with a playful smirk.

"But so am I! I've never once taken shame in you. There is no reason to. It is you that takes shame in yourself. I thought you were over that by now. Apparently, you still need to do some soul searching. It's time you realized it doesn't matter what others think or what goes on around us. At the end of the day I still love you. I don't want normal I want you. We can make this work I'll talk to Logan and explain…"  
"No Ember…" He shakes his head.

"I told you I'd be happy as long as you're in my future and that's what I stand by."

"So you're going to force it?!"

"No Ember, nothing is by force when it comes to you. I've had some time to think. We'd be doing this together. Knowing you're going to be right there along with me. That's all I need."  
"Kurt I don't want you ever feeling obligated to do something just for me. That's not how it should be. If you don't want to go. Then we will figure something else out. Nothing is set in stone."

"What if I wanted it to be?"

She looks to him oddly. He takes in a breath and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What if I told you I had two thing's in my pocket. One that could bring me death and one that could bring me life?"

She swallows back wondering where this was going.

"Both things in which could very well be right around the corner. Before I face death I'd like to know I have a life to come back to. Something to further motivate me."  
"Kurt?"

"Werden du wear meine ring, Ember?"

Kurt questions he drops to one knee. Bella's jaw drops and she covers her mouth in absolute shock. Kurt's hand was shaking something fierce as he held the ring.

"I'd thought that once we graduate from college we could get married…?"

Bella stands there as if she were still in shock.

"Ember…?"

She sucks back a breath.

"You want to marry me?" She says in a whisper.  
"I told you I did remember?"

She smiles in memory.

"Yes I remember."

"So?"

"Kurt, I'd love to marry you."

He beams at this and places the ring on her finger. It was solid black gold with red rubies. She'd never seen such a ring.

"It's beautiful Kurt."

He wasn't about to tell her how much it was or about the fact it took over half his savings to get it. He saw it though and he thought Ember.

"The red represents your beauty and the black is me. It is fireproof as well, everlasting." He explains with a shrug.

"I love it Kurt."

"I'm glad you do. I wasn't sure if you would. I liked it because it stood out amongst the other rings. Like you do for me."

Bella smiles as he brings himself back up. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you Ember. I always will."

"I love you too."

Kurt grabs ahold of her. They end up in her room. He moves the strands of hair from her face. She became startled as she witnessed the tears in his eyes. He put his forehead against hers.

"Please, forgive me."  
"I already have Kurt…"  
He shakes his head.

"No Ember. I'm about to break a promise I made to you."  
"What do you mean?"  
He closes his eyes for a moment. He kisses the ring upon her finger.

"I have to go now."  
"Go? Go where? Kurt you're scaring me what's going on?!"

The tears come down his face even harder.

"Forgive me." He says once more and brimstone fills the air.

"KURT!"

Bella looked down to see a letter on her pillow.

Ember,

If you're reading this, it means I've already proposed. I hope you said yes, but if not I understand. Either way you are my inspiration to make it through this. Please understand my decision and why it is I will not allow you to go with me. I promised you my father would never harm you again. I'd much rather break a promise in which keeps you safe than one that would put you in harm's way again. I wish to keep alive the one thing I live for and that Ember is you. If I lost you, I'd be nothing. That is why you cannot come with me. I lied to you and I know it. I will live every waking moment making it up to you. Just please be here when I return. I need you Ember. I hope that you need me.

The more I thought on this the more, I just couldn't fathom mine father even so much looking upon you. He doesn't deserve your grace, beauty, or the joy you bring to others. Therefore, I will deny him of any such things. I also do not feel it is right for you to have to relive such dreadful memories. You are at peace now and that is what I wish for you. I will do everything within my power to keep you safe. To let you know that you are loved. Even if something were to happen and you have denied my affections. That is how much you mean to me. Just knowing you exist somewhere out there brings me hope. That maybe the world isn't so dark after all. I never knew it feasible for an angel to give a demon the time of day. You have given me bliss, love, and kindness that I will never ever forget. 

Now comes the hard part. This kills me to write Ember, but even I have to be realistic as to what may come. I truly pray I keep my promise to return to you as I said I always would. However, if something shall happen and I do not return, know this, if I've met my demise. Then I have done so with great honor in your stead. I couldn't think of a better way to die other than your sweet lips planted amongst mine. I want you to go on and be happy. If you shall meet another that one day catches your heart. Then please do not hold back on my account. I want you to love. I want you to experience all that life may have to offer you. Just do me one favor. Keep in touch with Rogue. She loves you like a sister. That's all I ask if something shall happen.

I've never been happier in my entire life than this past year. You've managed to do something I never knew possible. You've made me feel loved. With you I feel like for once I belong. That there is hope…

Ember, I will do my dammest to return to you. Mine father will pay for what he has done. To you that is my dying vow! I love you, you are mine Ember, mine love, mine reason to live.

Yours eternally,

Kurt

Bella runs out of the room. She suddenly felt suffocated. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She was in full transformation. She fell upon her knees along the pavement outside. Logan had seen her run past. He came to his feet and followed her out. He narrowed his eyes upon the scene before him. Bella was having a full on anxiety attack.

"Ember…?" He said softly as he came up behind her.

"He went without me! He left! He…" She sucked back a breath.

"He told me he wouldn't do that! We were supposed to take that bastard on together! What if he doesn't come back Logan! What if I lose him forever! What if Azazel still wins by taking the one thing that means the world to me! He told me he'd kill him Logan! He has no problem killing his own son!"

"Well that's something they have in common." Logan retorts.

"Logan please… I can't lose him!"

Logan nods and cautiously reaches out to her. Her shield accepted his embrace. He held her not knowing what else to do. Bella continue to sob against him.

"Now you listen here. If it's one thing I know, it's that boy loves you unconditionally. At this very moment he's not Kurt Wagner. He's Nightcrawler. He doesn't take his promises lightly, so if he broke one. It's for a good damn reason. His heart is bigger than anyone else's I know. I'd bet everything I own that that boy comes back. He can't stand to be away from yah. The mere idea of losing you even through his own death? Is not an option. He will become desperate that desperation alone will be what pushes him over the edge. What I'm trying to say is. He will return only he will not be the same Kurt we all know. As I'm sure you've already seen he's changed in looks alone somewhat and his outlook on life is different as well. You will have to accept that he maybe somewhat darker. Taking a life no matter whose it is and the reasoning, it does something to you. That's where he's going to need you the most. So when he returns and I know he will. Do not yell at him about how he broke his promise. Don't break up with him or go off running away in some sort of rebellious hissy fit, not unless you truly wish to do that boy in. This killed him I'm sure. When he comes back. You need to support him and his decisions, show him you understand. You do not need to add more fire to the flame. Now honestly, I don't see you pulling that shit anyway. Yer different than most girls, but I just thought I'd put it out there. He's gonna need you kid and you're gonna need him. So don't go around turning on one another. If you let that happen Azazel still wins in the end, even if Nightcrawler kills the fucking bastard. And that he will!"

He pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

"Now I want yah to go grab Rogue. You to have some sort of girl's night or something. Do whatever it is you two do. That boy would be beside himself, if he knew you spent the entire time sulking. So don't do it. Have some faith… This is Kurt we're talking about. So if nothing else kid… pray on it."

Her fire dies down. Logan takes in a breath.

"Go on now. Get…"

She nods and heads back inside. Once she's out of sight. He pinches his eyes shut.

"Dammit elf, you had better return you little shit."

I will Liebe, Sie machen. I want to make love to you.

Sie konnen mich nict tauchen, Ember. You can't fool me, Ember.

Fliegen wie die Engel Sie sind. (fly like the angel you are, my love)


	17. Am I Forgiven?

Chapter 17

Please read and then leave your review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight. (There will be one more chapter after this. I do hope everyone enjoyed thank you so much!)

Nightcrawler comes to a stand from a kneeling position as he appears in Hell. Kiwi Black lowers his brows towards his brother. Mystique sat upon Kiwi Black's lap. Nightcrawler looks to the scene before him muddled.

"Who are you?"

Nightcrawler questions pointing his sword Kiwi's direction. Kiwi tilts his head ever so slightly. He keeps his hands along Mystique lovingly. He kisses along her shoulders. Nightcrawler resisted the urge to grimace.

"Where is mine father?" Nightcrawler demanded.

"Do you know who I am brother?"

Nightcrawler remembered Ember telling him of his step brother by the name of Kiwi Black.

"Only by word of mouth." He admits whilst keeping caution.

Nightcrawler looks to his mother.

"You are alright?" He inquires feeling completely lost.

She nods with that mischievous smile to her face.

"Where is father, mother?"

"He is somewhere he can never escape. He is in another realm." Kiwi answers.

"Another realm?"

Kiwi nods as he gently puts a hand upon Mystique's back. He has her raise up. Kiwi makes his way over to Nightcrawler. He circles him completely.

"The fire girl must belong to you."

Nightcrawler nods.

"She tells me you aided her during her time here?"

Kiwi nods again. He makes his way back to his throne and places Mystique back into his lap.

"What is going on mother?"

"Took your time getting back to me son, I suppose I should be thankful though." She says with a shrug.

Kiwi smiles and rests his head along her shoulder. Nightcrawler sighs.

"Your mother is in good hands. I assure you. She is here of her own will."

"I couldn't leave Ember mother. I had to make certain that she were safe. From the looks of things you seem to be adjusting quite well. Now will someone please explain to me what is going on? Why does it look as though you two are reining the underworld? And together as it perceives?" Nightcrawler inquired with a wrinkled nose.

"That is because we are. Our father no longer has the means to rule. He resides in a place, he can no longer leave. He can only travel with that of his spawn. There is only solitude in this place and ever ending nothingness.

Kiwi smiles. Miles and miles of desert now surrounds our father.

"And how did you get away with such an act?"

"Trickery… I've been gaining our father's trust for years now, working in his stead. He never saw it coming. He told me to take him to Earth. Instead, I took him into his own prison. If I had not he would have come after the fire girl. Your lover rather put a damper on my plans. It wasn't quite how it was supposed to go. However, it is what it is now. He awaits you. However, there are two things I must make clear brother. One is you're to not let him out of that realm, if you shall I will not be inclined to remain allied with you as we are at the moment. Doing that would erase years of hard strategy and gaining his trust. That would make me quite angry. You do not want me as your enemy. Secondly, I will not aide you in this. From here out it is your battle not mine. If you so happen to meet your demise. Then your body will be left to rot in this realm as well, as I will not be returning. My only mission from here is to get you to this there. Everything else is on your own."

"You already knew I'd wish him death?"

"Truthfully no, it is what I tell you next that will determine that. It seems he has done more unto you personally than myself. For that I shall show you enough respect to let you take the matter into your own hands. He has tormented both your mother and the fire girl. Even I am not so cruel to accept the ways of our father. But know this, before I tell you the story behind the fire girl and your mother. I rule this kingdom. This is now my realm. I have spent many years in achieving just this one goal. In a way I feel as though I owe the fire girl for giving me that boost into kicking up the pace. I will allow no one even you to stand in my way. Nor will I be stepping down anytime soon."

Nightcrawler felt the urge to vomit. Kiwi's hands were all along his mother's body. He couldn't believe they were lovers!

"You do realize that mine mother is your step mother?"

Kiwi smiles.

"That I do. Then again it is merely a title and there is nothing of blood between your mother and I."

Nightcrawler sighs with disgust.

"Your mother is a wondrous creature. Very lovely, spirited, and deserves far more than our father ever offered her. She's one of a kind and should be treated as though she is. Around here your mother will be treated like the goddess she is. She belongs to me now. As does the fire girl to you. She too is very rare. You must feel honored."

Nightcrawler nods in agreement.

"Very…"

Kiwi beams at this and leans back in his seat. He begins to tell him everything that had taken place, whilst Bella was here. Nightcrawler felt himself boiling over. His body began to ache and he trembled. He couldn't fathom how many close calls there were to his Ember getting rapped. He told him of every beating she had taken and how strong she was during these times. Ember had been literally treated as though a disobedient pet. Nightcrawler reached to his heart at one point. It was skyrocketing so much it was damn near painful. He did his best to not go into a full on anxiety attack. Nightcrawler staggered back once Kiwi was done giving him the rundown, when she almost took the letter opener to her wrist. His Ember was to end it all at her own hands.

Only a few of the Neyaphem remained for those that chose not to serve Kiwi Black. He and Mystique took down and promptly. Azazel had severely beaten his mother and chained her up. She received the same treatment as Bella. Only once Azazel learned of the betrayal there was no sexual desires. Pure rage had filled him. His plans were to let Mystique suffer and prolong her death. Kiwi had witnessed this abuse that's when he decided to step it up with his plans and take over.

Nightcrawler looks to his mother.

"This is what you wish? To remain here?"

She nods.

"She is free to come and go as she wishes." Kiwi assures.

"How do I get to this realm in which Azazel now dwells?"

Kiwi grins.

"I shall take you there myself. Like I said though from there we part ways."

"A word with my son first?"

"But of course. Take your time my dear."

Kiwi kisses her cheek as she rises from his lap. Mystique makes her way down.

"You're certain she's worth this?"

"I would not be here if I thought otherwise."

"You do realize you will not walk away from this. Your father will take you down. You will be buried amongst the sand. No one will ever see or hear from you again. Not even your treasured Ember."

Nightcrawler takes in a breath.

"I see you've great faith in me. Is this your choice of words before we part mother?"

"You must face the facts. Your father is much older, wiser, and stronger than you. I wish you would come into terms with that and let this go. He cannot escape where he is. You're precious Ember is safe. That is what matters is it not?"

"I have made an oath. One I do not intend to break."  
"And why must it be you?"

"The moment father laid a harmful hand upon mine Ember, he chose death. I do not expect you to understand. You wouldn't know of love. I don't believe you ever have. I will not rest until I know he no longer exists. That mine Ember's honor has been restored. He may be stuck in the realm for now, but you and I both know of the possibilities. That is a risk I am not willing to take. Ember is now mine fiancé! AZAZEL WILL FUCKING MEET HIS EXODUS AND AT MINE HANDS! EVEN IF I'M TAKING OUT AS WELL IN THE EQUATION. I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM A CHANCE TO EVER HURT HER AGAIN! I'M SORRY MOTHER, BUT UNLIKE OTHERS I DO NOT WALK OUT ON FAMILY! She is mine family!"  
"And what am I?"

Nightcrawler laughs and shakes his head.

"Mine mother that turned her back to me as an infant. The only time I hear from you again is when you wish for me to join the Botherhood. Was it not enough that you corrupted mine sister? Now you wish to give me guilt? What is it you wish of me?"

"You belong here Kurt. You are Neyaphem."

He nods and places his hands upon his hips.

"See there you go again. You wish for me to turn mine back to mine family and friends. To the one girl that truly loves me for who I am. To ignore mine vow and reside here? To watch you suck face with mine brother?! Do you have any idea just how unsettling it is to watch you two together? Have you no morals whatsoever?!"

"I took her place did I not?"

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Yes… Yes you did mother and I will be forever grateful. For once you acted as though a mother should. Thank you and I do mean that sincerely. However, I've a mind of mine own. I will not ever follow the Brotherhood nor will I reside here in Hell. I was born Neyaphem. That doesn't mean I have follow the lives of my fellow Neyaphem. I have a choice and I choose what I have now."

"You will die."

"Then so be it. I will die of mine own morals! Mine own beliefs! I will die knowing for once in mine existence I WAS LOVED! NOW I AM DONE WITH THIS! You cannot talk me out of this! Not even mine Ember could! NO ONE CAN! This is me at mine must pushed over state! At mine upmost angriest moment. What he did to her…"  
Nightcrawler ground his teeth together. His veins began to pulsate significantly. His eyes began to glow. His fangs protruded as his hands had balled up into fists.

"MINE OWN FATHER!" He bellows on top of his lungs.

"Kurt…" Mystique puts a gentle hand along his shoulder.

Nightcrawler lift his eyes towards Kiwi.

"I wish to go now."

"KURT!"

He locks eyes with his mother. Kiwi steps down from his throne he begins walking towards them.

"I'm sorry…"

He looks to his mother baffled. Mystique staggers back somewhat. He simply nods for the first time ever he witnessed tears in his mother's eyes. He places a hand along her cheek. Nightcrawler kisses her forehead.

"Goodbye mother, I wish you well." Nightcrawler sheaths his sword.

Kiwi places his hands along Nightcrawler's shoulders.

"Ready?"

He gives one last nod and brimstone fills the air.

They appear in the middle of a sandstorm. Sand filled the air nothing, but sand beneath their feet.

"Do be haste! This place does things to you!"

"How did you know of this place?" Nightcrawler calls out over the massive gusts of wind.

Kiwi smiles.

"A drunken night of visions sent me here. I'm not even sure how. I just dreamt it up and I ended up here." He says with a shrug.

"Good luck brother..."  
Kiwi vanishes. Nightcrawler looks around as he places a hand over his brow. He did his best to avoid getting sand in his eyes. He ripped off his shirt and made some sort of protectant to place over his head and to help keep the sand out of his face. The sand stung as it hit against his body. The wind was so heavy it felt as though tiny needles were stabbing along Nightcrawler's body. He pushed back the slight irritation. From there he began his search…

 

Bella shot up in her bed. Her heart was racing and she was covered in sweat.

"Kurt…" She whispered and looked around the darkened room.

She brought her legs over and placed her feet down. Bella cut on her lamp and she threw on her robe. She then made her way to Kurt's room. Brimstone was still heavy in the air. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. From there she lay on his bed. Bella cuddled up to his pillow and said a silent prayer for his return.

 

Kiwi was right. There was nothing just never ending desert. Nightcrawler had grown thirsty. His lips were chapped the place he was in was sweltering. There was no night about this place. He'd been here now for a full 24 hours never once did darkness fall. Something for once he wished for. If anything to have a break from the blistering heat. Ember never once left his mind. This was his only drive for not resting, for trudging on.

After a couple more torturous hours, he came to a stop. He froze wondering if the image several feet away was real. It looked to be his father. He wasn't sure if the heat had been playing tricks with his mind. He wondered if it was merely a mirage. At one point he'd have sworn he saw Ember. He even took off running that direction only to run right through her. He continued that direction.

The man before him came to a halt. He tilted his head somewhat. He begins to laugh.

"If you're real son. You're either quite foolish, have a death wish, or have finally decided to let your balls drop."

"Hello to you as well father."

"Hmm, enough of this nonsense now, time to go back. We will handle these affairs back home."

"No father. It ends right here, right now. There is no going back for you. Your ashes will soon fill the air along with the sand. No one will even be able to tell them apart. It will be as if you never existed, even now father someone else sits upon your throne. You are being erased as we speak."

Azazel has a good laugh at this. His body too had taken toll from the climate and constant sand storm. Azazel appears behind him. Nightcrawler had to take care not to let his father get ahold of him. He'd travel with him in teleportation to escape. Nightcrawler swiftly turned around he withdrew his blade and his father blocked it with his own.

"Are you as good as me?"  
"I suppose you're about to find out." He declared as they circled one another.

Nightcrawler ignored the harsh environment and began to focus on his vow to his fiancé. Along with the wrath that resided within his heart, love was what filled it as well. This urge to survive... To be able to see and hold her that's what he craved more than anything, even through his hydration he'd choose her lips over the nourishment of water.

"Do tell me son… Does she scream out my name when you're making love to her?" He utters with a snide grin.

"Oh how she was in denial… I know my Fire and she aches for me this very moment. SHE WILL BE MINE AND IF SHE WILL NOT I WILL RIP OUT HER FUCKING HEART AND CUT IT INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES AND BURY THEM RIGHT ALONG WITH YOU SON! THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT AFTER ALL ISN'T IT? HER PATHETIC LITTLE HEART?! YOU'VE BECOME NOTHING MORE THAN A HUMAN IN THE BODY OF AN NEYAPHEM. YOU CALL YOURSELF A MUTANT, BUT IT'S TIME TO FACE THE TRUTH! I AM YOUR FATHER I AM THE RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD AND YOU ARE MY DEMON SPAWN. YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE."

Nighcrawler teleports directly in front of him. He takes his blade and pierces through his shoulder. Azazel grunts out in pain as his shoulder begins to sizzle.

"What the fuck?!" He growls as he takes his blade to his son.

Nightcrawler smiles as he dodges just in time to miss his father's attempt. Azazel looks to his boiling shoulder. He sneers and dives right after Nightcrawler. Their blades cling together as they block each other's efforts. Azazel's blade slices across the right side of his son's stomach as he gets in a hit. Nightcrawler snarls back as he hunches over a bit at the pain. He does his best to ignore it. He keeps his eyes on his father. He couldn't let his guard down no matter what. Azazel disappears and Nightcrawler cautiously looks around. He listens closely. Immediately he swings back his blade as his father appears to the side of him. He knocks the blade out of his son's hand. He then swipes his blade. He stabs through nothing, but brimstone. The sand had become thicker throughout the air.

Azazel picked up his son's sword. He curiously ran it along his arm. Sure enough smoke rose within the air. His arm had a nice burn going across the area he ran it. He dies in laughter. He twirls the blade about.

"Once again you've proved what a fool you truly are my son."

Suddenly Azazel felt jabs here and there as soon as he'd turn he'd see nothing, but brimstone mixed within the sand. He growled and ground his teeth together as the jabs along his back, face, and chest continued.

Nightcrawler screamed out as he stopped the blade from being driven into his face. His hands took the blistering burns as he fought to keep the piercing blade from ending him where he stood. He thought quick as the agonizing pain shot through his entire body. Nightcrawler literally dropped down where he stood. He ankle swiped his father. He quickly appeared hovering over him. He had his hands clamped around his father's around the handle of the blade. He stared him down without so much as blinking. Nightcrawler pushed through the pain. His jaw clenched tightly as he wanted nothing more than to give in to make the pain stop. His hands were raw and covered in massive blisters. His father brought up his knee he dug it into the area within Nightcrawler's stomach. He gasped back as he drove it right into the wound. He began to feel faint from the amount of blood he was losing. The area around him spun.

"Face it son… you will NEVER BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME! YOU WILL DIE KNOWING, I WAS RIGHT! YOU NEVER DESERVED HER! I WILL MAKE HER SCREAM OUT MY NAME SO YOU CAN HEAR IT EVEN IN THE AFTERLIFE. TELL ME SON WHAT DOES FAILURE FEEL LIKE? I WOULDN'T KNOW!" He vainly laughs. "NOT ONLY WILL I ENJOY FUCKING YOUR LITTLE BITCH WHENEVER I PLEASE. I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR MOTHER'S HEAD AND MOUNT IT ON MY FUCKING WALL."

A yell of utter desperation left the lips of Nightcrawler. His body had become black as midnight. His eyes glowed even more than ever before. His veins became alive with a new surge of energy. The fur along his body became pitch black as well. He continued to holler out as he drove the blade even deeper into his father's heart. Once he felt it go through his back. He twisted the blade. His father's heart began to boil. He continued to stare him down. Nightcrawler however, felt another course of pain deriving from his body. He looked down to see his father's blade ran through his stomach where he'd originally cut him. Fear washed over him. His eyes widened. He hopped up and gasped out as he pulled himself off the blade. Nightcrawler fell to his knees.

"Ember…" He whimpered out softly.

His breathing became heavy. He placed his hands over the area doing his best to control the bleeding.

"EMBER!" He shrieked out.

His body began to scrabble in and out as though that of a television with bad reception. He was doing his best to get to her. He tried repeatedly, but he was stuck. He dropped his hands his nails dug into the sand beneath him.

"NO DAMMIT!"

He crawled towards his father's body. He grabbed his father by the collar. Nightcrawler snapped. He began to punch his father's lifeless body over and over repeatedly. He then took the blade he'd poisoned with Angel's blood. He took his father's head and tossed it across the desert.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" He shouted at the headless body.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVERYTHING! MINE EMBER!"

He pulled at his hair. He began to see swerving lights. Darkness began to take over.

"Please…" Was the last thing that left his mouth as he hit the ground.

The sand began to bury him. It covered his legs, then his torso, it began to creep up his neck. Before long his entire body lay beneath the sand.

"Kurt you're the most real thing; I've felt in a long time." 

"So you would not hit me for telling you I'm in love with you?"

"No Kurt…"

"Good…" 

"Because I'm committedly in love with you Ember; if we're to do this…"

"Kurt… there is no one else for me. I love you too."

"You love me?"

"I honestly never thought…" 

"That someone like you could ever love me."

"I hate when you talk like that."

"I know and I apologize. It's just… You're so different. You're just…"

"Ember, Meine liebe…"

A hand of charcoal black pops out of the sand.

Nightcrawler appears back in the throne room of Hell. Both his mother and Kiwi hopped up from the throne. Kiwi narrowed his eyes upon the new transformation that had taken over his brother's body. He was even more defined in muscle than before. Kurt was taller and far more threatening looking. Just one look told Kiwi Black that his brother was now stronger than he. That if he truly wanted he could take over the kingdom for himself. Only that's not what Kurt desired. He never wanted a part of any of this life. Mystique covered her mouth in shock. This was Nightcrawler's true self. It had been held back by his father after all these years.

"Kurt…?" His mother whispered.

He nodded with a smirk and vanished.

 

Kurt appears in Ember's room, only to see she wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes in wonder. He decidedly appeared in his room. There she lay on his bed. She had her head buried into his pillow. She was facing away from him.

He swallowed back as her scent floored him. He very quietly approached the bed. Kurt crouched down and softly whispered.

"Am I Forgiven, Ember Meine Leibe?"


	18. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Chapter 18

Please read and then review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Bella slowly rolls over facing him.

"Kurt…?"

She undertones with a hint of surprise to her voice. She reaches out with one hand. Her fingers graze along his face. He shut his eyes for a moment and kissed the palm of her hand. Her heart raced as she stared upon him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is that really you?"

He nods.

"Yes Ember, it is me."

She moved his black strands of hair away from his face and took a better look. Her bottom lip quivered a bit as she looked into his eyes. She instantaneously wrapped her arms around his neck. Bella broke down in sobs. He held her close to him. He shut his eyes for a moment and let her cry it out.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He whispers in her ear as her cries began to calm down somewhat.

She sucks back a deep breath behind her tears.

"Yes just don't ever pull that shit again Kurt Wagner!"

He wraps his arms around her even tighter.

"You've my word mine Ember."

They both look to one another oddly. Neither had noticed that they were both in some sort of transformation. Black flames were ignited along Kurt's body as Bella was also in her full transformation. Kurt quickly teleported them out of the room before they started a fire. They appeared by the beach. Kurt narrowed his eyes. He slightly stepped away from her, but kept one hand along her waist. His hand was still engrossed in the black flame. A smile forms along his face. He dropped his hand the black flame was gone. Once he put his hand back to her hand it returned. Her power was igniting something within his newfound transformation.

Once her fire died down. So did his.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea…" He says with a grin still about his face.

"Kurt, what happened to you? I mean wha…"

He shakes his head and begins to obsessively kiss her. A soft growl sneaks out of his lips. He looks around seeing they were alone and it was very dark. The only sound about them was the crashing of the waves. He also just took notice that she was in nothing, but a pair of black panties and a white tank top. His breathing sped up with lust. He didn't want to think about anything else. All he could think about was how bad he wanted her. He continued to hold her with one hand. He used his free hand to undo his pants and free himself. He used his tail to pull her panties to the side.

Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him as he supported her. She felt him throbbing inside her as he drove his way in. A purr like growl left his mouth. His took her more firmly against him. Bella gasped out as she swore she felt him growing even bigger and harder.

"Sie fuhlen so gut! Ich nicht je zu stoppen, Ember!" He damn near shouted.

He felt her releasing. Another growl left his mouth he ripped her tank open and welcome himself to her breasts. He moaned out as he sucked upon them. Thus sent her heated vibrations causing her to climax yet again.

"Kurt…" She breathlessly moaned.

"Ich liebe dich so viel." He hisses as he starts to come.

She smiles as she for once understood what he said.

"Ich liebe du zu, Kurt."

He raised his brows on this and looked to her in awe. A small chuckle escaped him. He kisses her lips once again.

Five years later…

"Where's Ember?!" Rogue questioned as Gambit fired his energy at the Sentinel.

Nightcrawler looks around and smiles as he sees his wife soaring over the Sentinel firing at it's face. It waved it's massive hand her direction. Nightcrawler hurriedly rushed that way. Ice Man froze its feet to the pavement so it couldn't move. The Sentinel knocked Ice Man back. Nightcrawler caught his wife and quickly teleported them out of the way of the blow.

"About time…" She teases.

He grins and places her down.

"Ready to get this over with?" He asks.

Bella nods. He nods in return and takes her hand. His black flame ignites and so does her red. Together they send out the massive blast of blazing red and black fire.

"That never gets old." Gambit says with laughter as he and Ice Man high five one another.

The Sentinel begins to malfunction and melt. Ice Man and Gambit join along with them sending their energy the Sentinel's way as well. Wolverine appears lastly he bonds up and punctures his claws through the robot's neck taking his head, electric sparks fly everywhere.

"Son of a bitch that's HOT!" Wolverine complains as he hops back down.

He'd burnt his hands from the aftermath Nightcrawler and Ember left.

"A little late aren't we?" Gambit mouthed.

"Hush your mouth Gumbo!"

Ember softly laughs. She looks to everyone in thought. They were all teachers now of the Wagner Institution. A name that Logan himself had picked out. He made his appearance every now and then however, he left the school to she and Kurt. They now ran the school. Bella, Kurt, Bobby, and Rogue taught at the school. College was never Remy's cup of tea he remained as a trainer much like Logan. This was their second year of running the school. They had over 23 students so far and it was growing as time progressed. They continued to build and add on to the school. Bella taught Science. Kurt taught Math. Bobby had History. Rogue had English/Literature. Remy had become more like the phys ed trainer he helped the students adapt to their abilities.

They too had their own danger room. Only they called it the Hellrazor. They were known as the Razorbacks. They wore black like that of the X-Men. Only their symbols were two crossed rapiers in red. They kept in touch off and on with Xavier and his students. Only there wasn't much love between Logan, Kurt, and Bella when it came to Xavier. They tolerated him and that was it. Kurt and Bella ran the school their way and hadn't had any issues. Charlie was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe the success of his daughter. He never dreamed she'd one day run her own school. Renee stayed estranged in Bella's life. It was no loss to Bella though. She still had her father and husband. That and the Razorbacks were like family. They were all very close.

Mystique and Kiwi Black surprisingly still reined over hell together. They seemed to actually be madly in love. They both kept in touch ever so often with Kurt, nothing to sneeze at, but it was better than nothing.

As for Deadpool? Come to find out that was Logan's little secret. He had wanted to keep his promise to Charlie that day in the bar. He personally had Deadpool watching after Bella when he couldn't. To this day it's stayed between Logan and Wade. Bella never quite knew the reason behind Deadpool always seemingly being around. The only part Logan hadn't planned on? Wade truly had developed a crush on Bella. That part wasn't a stretch of the imagination. He rather felt bad for the merc. Then again it would have never worked out. Deadpool and Ember?! Logan laughed to himself in thought. Yeah like that'd ever happen!

"Well I'm late…" Bella announces with a grin looking to her husband.

He lowers his brows somewhat.

"Huh?"

"You heard me…"

"I don't get it!" Kurt utters with a shrug.

Logan shakes his head and smacks his palm against his forehead.

"Stupid Elf… whattaya think she means?"

Bella softly laughs and pats her husband on the cheek.

"Thank God you're pretty."

"She means Christmas is coming early you fuzzy Elf!"

Rogue giggles and whispers into her brother's ear. His jaw drops and he looks to his wife in utter disbelief.

"BABY?!"

OMAKE 

Bella's looking over Deadpool's shoulder as he continues to type out his story. She raises her brows.

"Yeah that would NEVER happen!"

"Oh…. I know, but it's fun screwing with people!"

"Hmm, wanna go watch some porn Wade baby?"

He throws down his laptop and takes off running.

Author:

Bangs furiously on the door of Deadpool.

"Where is it?!"

"Where's what Harley baby?"

"Don't you baby me you asshat! I saw what you wrote! You can't get away with that shit you know!"

She stomps across the room and grabs her laptop!

"YOU'RE RIGHT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN YOU AND BELLA SWAN?! GOOD LUCK WITH THAT FUCKING DUMBASS MERC!"

Slams the door shut on her way out.

"Somebody needs a time out!" He fires back.

THE END (BOWS) Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I loved doing this story!

"Sie fuhlen so gut! Ich nicht je zu stoppen, Ember!" You feel so good! I don't ever want to stop!

"Ich liebe dich so viel!" I love you so much!


End file.
